Mi Hija Como Ninguna Otra
by SotaElderSoldier
Summary: Esta es una historia clasica, donde nuestra Fate sufre por Nanoha, y sentimos que detestamos más al odiso huron de Yuuno. ¿Por que Nanoha no puede ser sincera y deja de mentir?. Tal vez piensen que el titulo no pegue mucho,pero espero hacerles cambiar de opinion, en laproxima actualizacion.
1. Chapter 1

Yo sabia que se me habia olvidado algo anteriormente...

Disclaimer: MSLN no me pertenece, ni sus personajes obviamente, sino que son propiedad de sus propios autores.

**Mi Hija como Ninguna Otra**

Lo irreal, lo que nunca pensó que sucediera, sucedió. No supo cómo ni cuándo pero ahí estaba, en ese cuarto que era tan ajeno para ella, lo ocurrido iba más allá de lo que podía definir como verdadero, pero lo era, y el peso de la realidad era demasiado para ella.

Ida nuevamente entre la bruma de sus sentimientos, y la oscuridad de ese pequeño cuarto, solo se podía escuchar el pequeño chapoteo de las gotas, al caer de arriba hacia ese recipiente que había colocado para amortiguar la pequeña gotera que se habría en el techo. Estaba sentada sobre una silla, mientras el ruido de la inmensa tormenta que caía a fuera, se la llevaba más allá, desear desaparecer no era suficiente, porque entonces sabía que ella quedaría, y él también, no deseaba hacerlo, dejarlo solo así, pero tampoco sabía qué hacer, el dolor era tan inmenso, aparte de llorar no tenía idea de que mas podía hacer.

Cada día que pasaba, en el trabajo y estando en compañía de otros solo podía sentir como la miraban, esas miradas de lastima, de compresión, de compasión y de apoyo, era demasiado, ellos no podían hacer nada, y Fate no sabía si sentirse aliviada o presionada, no le gustaba ser mirada de esa forma, pero era inevitable.

Deseaba quedarse ahí, que el tiempo no siguiera, que ninguna otra cosa sucediera, quedarse solo en la nada, sabiendo que nada más ocurriría, pero tratar de engañarse no era nada saludable, ya se lo habían dicho, pero poco a poco comenzaba a perder la cordura, se impacientaba sin razón aparente y con una terrible ansiedad, que quemaba, la mataba, solo de preguntarse ¿Qué pasaría mañana? ¿La vería igual que siempre? No, ya no era igual, y tenía que obligarse a serlo, ella prometió protegerla, cuidarla, velar por ella y sobre todo respetarla, en cualquier cosa que decidiese, apoyándola, y esa era su decisión, debía aceptarla, incluso si la mataba en cada segundo solo de recordar, debía hacerlo y mantenerse fuerte, si había algo por lo que seguir, y si que lo había, solo por ese motivo, trataría de mantenerse firme.

Abrazando la almohada de su ahora, pequeña cama, al sentir otra vez que el sentimiento la ahogaba, derramando lagrimas lloro, como ya tantas veces, y como de seguro seguiría; lloro y lloro hasta el cansancio y quedarse dormida.

Se despertó y noto que la tormenta de la noche anterior había cesado, pero no así la de su corazón, y aun abrazando su almohada, extrañando el calor y la calidez que perdió, dispuso hacer la rutina de cada día, que ya hacía por mera inercia: levantarse, cepillar sus dientes, darse un baño, desayunar sin hambre y dirigirse a su oficina.

-Buenos días, Fate-san…

-Que tenga buenos días Harlown-san…

De camino a su oficina, todos la saludaban, el respeto que había ganado en ningún momento lo había perdido, seguía teniendo muchas cosas, pero todas esas cosas eran insignificantes, a comparación de eso que no tuvo ni tendría jamás.

Llego por fin a su oficina y se encerró en ella. La pila de papeles sobre su escritorio no eran nada, no le importaba ya hacer papeleo; eso era todo a lo que se había dedicado desde que ocurrió el suceso, llegaba cada día a trabajar solo a firmar y revisar papeles y nada más, de ser posible, no salía, ni comía, no le importaba nada.

Aunque se estaba hundiendo lentamente en un terreno pantanoso, no le interesaba, ya todo carecía de emoción, sin su deslumbrante sonrisa de cada amanecer, sin esos ojos que le servían como faro para arribar cada día, solo podía perderse en el inmenso mar, el cual deseaba que se la tragara.

Fate T. Harlown parecía algo peor que un zombi, parecía un robot, algo que se movía carente de emociones. Y todas las personas a quienes le importaba ya le habían reñido y peleado con ella.

-Si ya no actuarás como Enforcer de la División 6, lárgate y déjame el puesto- eso le había dicho Signum al ver a Fate tan carente de emoción de cualquier cosa, la pasión por la investigación murió junto con su amor. Signum no era muy buena para darle ánimos a las personas, ya había intentado decirle a Fate con buenas palabras, que no estaba sola, que había muchas personas que la apoyaban, confiaban y creían en ella, pero Fate simplemente respondió:

-Descuida Signum, hacer esto no me molesta- ni siquiera miro a Signum al decirlas, parecía que la había ignorado, inmediatamente Signum se enfado con ella, y le dijo esas palabras, para finalizar con…

-Como tú quieras Testarrosa, pero no olvides que muchas personas se quedaran tristes si no estás- metafórico o no, Signum se fue tras decir eso, y dejarla sola en el vacio de su soledad, Fate no sabía qué hacer, si dejar o no de ser Enforcer, tal vez el tiempo lo decidiría, ya esta vez por mano propia rechazaba todas las misiones que se le eran ofrecidas, probablemente no la soportarían mucho tiempo, y las palabras se Signum se harían realidad queriéndolo ella o no, después de todo parecía que ella misma se estaba dando de baja.

-Fate-chan comprendo porque estas actuando de esta forma, pero no puedes seguir así, si vas a decidir algo, más vale que lo decidas pronto, no sé cuanto más pueda mantenerte aquí…- Hayate era uno de sus más grandes apoyos, pero hasta ella tenía limites.

Desde el día en que su mundo se derrumbo recurrió a ella, derramo las primeras lágrimas de dolor, esa tarde en que su corazón no solo termino de hacerse pedazos cuando estuvo con Hayate, sino que dejo lo último, lo único que tenia, lo que era ella, porque Nanoha se lo había arrebatado todo, su pasado, su presente y su futuro.

-Yo siempre estaré aquí Fate-chan, siempre te apoyare- Hayate lloro con ella, al sentir el dolor de su amiga-…pero recuerda que todavía tienes algo por lo que seguir Fate-chan- y Fate no podía sacrificarlo todo por su dolor, no podía ser injusta por su desfortunio.

Para Fate, Hayate era su más grande apoyo, no solo sabía todo a detalle, sino que también quiso encontrarle una solución al problema, aclarar dudas, mover piezas, pero nada resulto, la esperanza de Fate había muerto en ese instante y para siempre, acabando así, solo refugiándose en su oficina, en su trabajo, sabiendo que no se la encontraría, ni ella misma trataría de buscarla.

-Fate, ¿Por qué no vienes a pasar unos días conmigo?- ¿Las misiones? Eso ya no importaba, estar lejos o estar cerca, matarse o dejarse matar, ¿Cuál era la diferencia? Pues solo una, y era la que Hayate y su madre siempre le recordaban, la que sin saberlo, era la única esperanza que le quedaba, tanto a ella como a Nanoha.

-Está bien Okasan, necesito distraerme en algo- Fate estúpidamente, no había solicitado cambio de sección, pero si se había separado de Nanoha, un día busco salir temprano de su trabajo, Teana Lanster amablemente se ofreció a cubrirla y aprovecho la oportunidad.

Aun entre lagrimas empaco sus cosas, y cada cosa que se llevaba en su maleta era más que un recuerdo doloroso al lado de la persona que amaba, dejaría ese lugar, quizá para siempre, la esperanza parecía negarse a morir, pero parecía obvio que ya no volvería a estar más con Nanoha; el momento fue ideal, la persona más importante y que jugaba un papel fundamental, y que era el único punto claro en medio de todo aquel desastre, no se encontraba, se había ido a una excursión escolar, por lo que aun faltaban dos días para que volviera, en eso Fate tenía tiempo para inventarse cualquier escusa que sirviera por su huida.

La separación fue ocurriendo poco a poco, y las dos personas involucradas, no hacían más que rasgarse a cada paso que daban, entre llantos de sangre y dolor, Fate era sin duda quien más sufría, Nanoha era un punto y aparte para todas las demás personas, porque a ella si la miraban sonreír, nadie le preguntaba ni decía nada. Nanoha era la más mentirosa.

**Flash-Back**

-Fate-chan, te amo…si tan solo pudiera decírtelo- Nanoha se encontraba recostada con sus brazos en el barandal de la zona en que siempre podía ver y apreciar a sus reclutas durante los entrenamientos, sola, ya que las actividades de ese día habían terminado. Y sus palabras habían salido con tal sentimiento, que cualquiera sentiría lastima de haberlo escuchado de esa forma tan triste.

-Nanoha…- esa tarde era muy hermosa, el cielo azul ya comenzaba a perderse en lo oscuro de la noche. Nanoha rápidamente volteo al haber escuchado su nombre en ese susurro tan hermoso que solo una persona era capaz de pronunciar. Fate había llegado justo como ella se lo había pedido, pero no se espero que fuera tan pronto-… ¿Es cierto lo que dijiste?- Fate le pregunto ilusionada.

-¿Cómo has llegado tan pronto?- Nanoha quería esquivar la pregunta de Fate.

-Fuiste tú quien me lo pidió, por eso vine lo más pronto que pude…Nanoha, eso que dijiste…

-Yo no he dicho nada, ¿No comprendo a que te refieres?- y lo negó, frente a Fate, negó su amor.

-Pero yo… te escuche decir…que me amabas- Fate no quería, no podía dejarlo escapar…su corazón palpitaba aceleradamente, ya fuera por la inventiva o por la verdad, estaba segura de haberlo escuchado…

-Te equivocas…yo…no dije eso…- incluso trataba de engañarse a ella misma-…yo solo quería decirte algo muy importante…

-¿Algo muy importante?- ¿No sería eso su amor? Fate no comprendía, si no le confesaría su amor, que podría ser tan importante.

-Sí, es que yo…estoy comprometida con Yuuno-kun…

-…- Fate solo se quedo completamente en blanco tras escuchar aquello.

-No había podido decírtelo, ya que siempre andas en misión…- su amiga la escuchaba a lo lejos, y aun en su delirio interno, movió su mano solo un poco, en un vano intento de agarrar algo, pero solo termino cerrando la mano en un puño suave en el aire, sin cerrarlo del todo-…y yo quería decírtelo personalmente- no sabía que decir, ni cómo reaccionar, no se lo esperaba.

-No… ¿Cómo que es tu prometido?- Nanoha sentía su corazón latir con dolor, no quería hablar mucho tiempo, no sabía cuánto soportaría fingir frente a Fate…

-¿No estás feliz, Fate-chan?- claro que no, ni ella lo estaba, pero eso no lo sabía- Mis padres estaban muy contentos cuando les di la noticia- ¿Qué sus padres que…? Fate, ella no era sus padres- antes de decírselo a cualquiera, quería que lo supieras tú Fate-chan- ¿Para qué? Para que comenzara a sufrir al ver que todos la felicitaban porque estaba comprometida, mientras ella se derrumbaba por dentro- porque tú…eres mi mejor amiga- y ambas nunca había odiado esas palabras como ahora.

Y sin poderlo contener más Fate, quien no se había permitido reacción alguna, hizo una mueca en su rostro con una expresión claramente de duda y de dolor, que Nanoha noto inmediatamente.

-¿Por qué Nanoha?- las palabras de Fate le llegaron, y sintió el dolor que manaban de ellas.

-¿Cómo que por qué?- pero no comprendía la reacción de Fate, o no quería comprender, era demasiado…no podía ser.

-¿Por qué eres la prometida de Yuuno?- y escucharla decirlo a ella no fue lo mismo, deseaba ser mejor, la prometida de Fate T. Harlown.

-Porque él es mi pareja- y algo se desquebrajo en el interior de Fate-…y porque yo lo amo…- para terminar de quebrarse en mil pedazos.

-No…eso no puede ser…- Fate no podía dejar de negar.

-¿Por qué no puede ser Fate-chan?- con ilusión y culpabilidad pregunto, aunque no sabía si era lo mejor.

-No puede ser…no puede ser…porque yo…porque yo…¡POR QUE YO TE AMO NANOHA!- sabia que ya era muy tarde, pero lo hizo, le confesó a Nanoha que la amaba, ya no servía de nada, por lo que solo pudo dejar salir finalmente sus lagrimas.

-¿Tú…me amas?- lo dijo mas para sí, que para repetir lo que había dicho Fate, quien lo mal interpreto, como una extrañez, un rechazo, como quien viera a su amor como una abominación.

-Así es, yo te he amado siempre Nanoha- comenzó a recitar con lagrimas en sus ojos- desde que te conocí fuiste como un ángel para mi, que trajo luz a mi vida, eres lo más maravilloso que me pudo haber pasado en la vida- y Nanoha no podía creer lo que escuchaba, que escuchaba a su Fate-chan decir que la amaba; tratando de contener sus emociones, tapo su boca con una mano, mientras Fate seguía llorando solo de ver cada reacción de ella- perdóname, Nanoha, nunca debí haberte dejado saber que te amaba- no, que no se disculpara- por haberte visto siempre de esta manera, por desear más de ti que tu amistad, por haber traicionado nuestra amistad, perdóname, no puedo remediarlo, pero te prometo…- Fate miraba a Nanoha y pudo apreciar el momento en que ella también derramo lagrimas; para Nanoha eran de felicidad, a Fate le parecieron de desilusión-...te prometo que te olvidare Nanoha…- Nanoha abrió sus ojos como si hubiera recibido un puño directo al corazón…- que dejare de amarte, y que te dejare ser feliz con la persona que amas…- y al escucharla decir eso Nanoha no se contuvo mas para dejar pasar a un rio de lagrimas, se volteo dejando a Fate a sus espaldas, no podía terminar de creerlo- Perdóname Nanoha, solo eso te pido- un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al escuchar a Fate decir eso directamente en su oído, para luego sentir un cálido y profundo abrazo.

Fate la abrazaba de espaldas, y era tan cálido, sintió el corazón de Fate latir tras de sí, con dolor, pero ella no pudo decir nada. El frio llego a ella cuando Fate deshizo su abrazo y se marcho. Y solo entonces cayó al suelo de rodillas, sin poder creer lo que había pasado, sintiéndose una idiota de haber aceptado a Yuuno sin saber lo que Fate sentía, aunque tenía más razones por la que lo había aceptado, siempre pensó que esa era la más importante, el haber creído ante todo, que Fate no la amaba.

Esa noche fue muy difícil para ambas, tratar de fingir que nada había pasado era imposible, Fate porque creía incomodar a Nanoha, y Nanoha porque no sabía que debía hacer.

Nanoha fue la primera en llegar, encontró a Vivio, le saludo y le sonrió, como siempre. Hizo la cena, y espero por Fate, con el corazón latiéndole a mil. Tocaron el timbre, y Vivio salió al encuentro de su otra mama, Fate la levanto y la abrazo, le dio un beso, tratando de controlarse, su dolor no había menguado ni un ápice desde que supo que Nanoha estaba con Yuuno, pero supo ofrecerle una sonrisa a Vivio.

Entro y ahí estaba todo lo que quería y no podía evitar, los sentimientos a flor de piel no eran fáciles de ocultar ni de controlar, para ambas. Trataron de charlar entre ellas, pero no les salió muy bien, así que fue Vivio quien recibió toda la atención; y cada vez que sonreían, cada vez que se dirigían la palabra, que tenían que ser las madres de Vivio, ese dolor atosigaba sus corazones. Lo más difícil vino después de que Vivio se durmiera, para nada habían olvidado que compartían habitación.

-Puedes tomar tú el baño primero- dijo Fate. Normalmente lo tomaban juntas y Nanoha no hallaba como justificar su rutina, para que Fate no actuara de esa manera, porque quería tomar ese y muchos otros baños más con Fate. Pero era ella quien había roto esa ilusión. Y nuevamente ese dolor en su pecho-…puedes cambiarte de ropa ahí también, si quieres…- escucharla decir eso no fue para nada extraño, podía sentir la culpa de Fate "por amarla".

Casi obligatoriamente termino accediendo, tomar ese baño sin Fate, antes no había pena, ni de eso ni de cambiarse en el cuarto y verse la una a la otra, las cosas habían cambiado en cuestión de un instante, si solo hubiera esperado por Fate, a que le confesara sus sentimientos y a tener menos temor a estar con ella por ser ambas chicas. Termino y Fate hizo exactamente lo mismo que ella.

Ya no había más bromas, miradas de cariño, roces voluntarios e involuntarios, no había palabras, ni conversación de algo serio cuando Vivio no estaba frente a ellas, no más jugueteos, no había más de que hablar, el silencio sepulcral era doloroso en sí mismo, era el recuerdo de lo que ya no era.

Nanoha fue la que se acostó primero en la cama, mientras Fate se quedaba en el sillón fingiendo que leía unos informes, Nanoha pensó en llamarla, quería llamarla para que se acostara con ella, y al no poder hacerlo, el dolor que ya sentía, se hizo más grande, sentía que le quitaba la voz, y amenazaba con detener su respiración, y querer hacerla llorar, así que solo se dio la vuelta para quedar de espaldas a Fate y esperarla, porque ahora era lo único que podía hacer.

Espero y espero, a que Fate se acostara también, no podía conciliar el sueño, necesitaba a Fate y su abrazo, y justo al pensar eso, se asusto, ella y Fate siempre se dormían abrazadas, era algo muy intimo y que le gustaba, era otro de esos momentos donde bromeaba con Fate, podía sentirla y en secreto darle su cariño, era algo que siempre ansiaba al final de todo día, pero si ya no era más así…no quiso pensarlo, solo se concentro en esperar a Fate y que al menos eso no hubiera cambiado, pero por alguna razón, la esperanza se escapaba de ella.

Las luces se apagaron, Fate se movió en el cuarto hasta llegar al borde de la cama, al otro lado del que se encontraba Nanoha, eso era normal, hasta que decidió acomodarse de cuerpo entero sobre la cama, se envolvió con la sabana, de espaldas en ese otro extremo del que se encontraba Nanoha, quien no podía creer lo que pasaba, Fate no la había buscado, su corazón era un remolino de dolor, se contrajo hasta que sus piernas y su cuerpo quedaron en lo que parecía una posición fetal, mordió su labio inferior con fuerza, no quería llorar, no debía llorar, era ella quien estaba con Yuuno, pero sus lagrimas salieron de ella con dificultad, porque trataba de retenerlas, ahogo su llanto, pero solo podía pensar una cosa, en Fate, no estaba muy lejos, pero pensaba tan fuertemente en ella como si estuviera lejos en una misión, en otra dimensión totalmente diferente y lejos de ella.

A pesar de eso Nanoha no podía dormir, miro la forma de recorrer de las horas, cuando llegaron las 11:30 p.m., las 12:00 a.m., las 12:30 a.m. y la 1:00 a.m., no soportaba el pasar tan lento del tiempo, no sabía si estaba bien, pero se volteo decidida, y lentamente se fue acercando a Fate, verificando que no estuviera despierta.

-Fate-chan…Fate-chan, ¿estás despierta?- No noto ninguna reacción al acercarse, así que despacio, abrazo a Fate por la espalda, lo anhelaba tanto, pero le pareció por un instante sentir tensado al cuerpo entre sus brazos, pero rápidamente desapareció, no le hizo ningún caso, no quería pensarlo y porque de repente sintió mucho sueño, ya se sentía cómoda y lista para dormir.

Cuál fue su decepción al despertar y encontrarse sola entre las sabanas y la inmensa cama, recibió la luz del sol con ese dolor que parecía estarse anidando en su pecho, deseaba poder ver a Fate al despertar, contemplar su rostro, volver a rozar esos labios sin que la otra se diera cuenta, era de mañana pero los ojos de Nanoha ya se estaban humedeciendo nuevamente.

**Fin del Flash-back**

Así había comenzado toda su desgracia, para ambas.

Tal vez el motivo de ya no acercarse no fuera tanto que Nanoha estuviera con Yuuno, sino el hecho de que Fate haya confesado sus sentimientos, si no hubiera sido así, al menos podrían fingir que seguían siendo amigas. A pesar de eso, Nanoha no podía culpar a Fate, de las dos la más inicua parecía ser ella, por estar con Yuuno, y porque a pesar de saber lo que sentía Fate, no se sentía capaz de corresponderla, por su cobardía, por temor a dejar a Yuuno, por no ser sincera con ella misma y su corazón.

Acostumbrarse a la nueva rutina no fue fácil, su relación con Fate fue decayendo, hablaban pero ya no era lo mismo, sus palabras ahora parecían vacías y sin sentido, como si su relación fuera solo de trabajo, tan monótona, y en verdad parecía que era casi de lo único que hablaban.

Obligarse a sonreír era lo peor, las dos solo deseaban ver una sonrisa sincera de la otra. Pero Nanoha, en un intento de no permitir el cambio, hizo algo que no debía hacer, comenzó a acercase a Fate, sin que ella anhelara su contacto, la abrazaba, la tomaba de la mano, se acercaba más de lo que debía, para Fate, lo que hacia Nanoha era una tortura, ¿Qué pensaba Nanoha al hacer eso?, es decir, ella sabía que la amaba, acaso pensaba que no le dolía, que su amistad podía seguir perenne a pesar de todo, pero Fate sabía que no podía ser mas de esa manera.

El decante para Fate comenzó cuando veía a Yuuno y a Nanoha juntos, al llegar al trabajo, el siempre hacia espacio para ver aunque sea un instante a Nanoha, ver ese beso de buenos días cuando "por accidente iba en compañía de Nanoha al trabajo", o en el almuerzo, e incluso la ida a casa, verlos tomados de las manos, ya no era más Nanoha y Fate, era Nanoha y Yuuno, era ahí cuando Fate se caía pedazo a pedazo.

Nanoha creía que podía soportar, que su relación con Fate podía quedarse como una simple amistad, cuanto se equivoco, al tratar de olvidarse del dolor de Fate y solamente tratando de mantenerla cerca, hasta que Fate no soporto más.

Lo que Nanoha no previo, fue precisamente eso con lo que se encontró un día, un viernes, ese día final de la semana de trabajo; estar con Yuuno no era difícil para Nanoha, después de todo era su mejor amigo, pero no le amaba, lo besaba en los labios pero no iba más allá, tratando de profundizarlo, sentía que no podía hacerlo, recibía sus abrazos, porque se supone que eso era lo que debía hacer, platicaba con él, pero no la llenaba, ni aunque fuera a hacer todas las cosas con Yuuno la llenaba, él no podía conseguir lo que Fate por el simple hecho de estar a su lado, rozar sus manos, cruzar miradas, no se sentía satisfecha ni con todas las platicas que tenia con él comparado a una simple charla con Fate, no sabía si algún día podría llegar a amar a Yuuno y olvidarse de Fate, y amarlo tanto a él como la amaba a ella, pero lo único seguro que tenia Nanoha, era tener esos breves momentos en los que podía ver a Fate, incluso si su relación estaba mal, la veía, tal vez no se dio cuenta por la lejanía, de que Fate estaba muriendo, pero después de ese día cansado de trabajo, sobre todo con lo que estaban viviendo en ese momento, lo único que esperaba era poder verla al final del día, y más justo ahora que Vivio no se encontraba en casa, y todavía le faltaban dos días para volver.

Creía tanto en esa ilusión, que solo entro ese día a la solitaria casa, no saludo ya que nadie la recibiría, se dirigió a su habitación, abrió su closet, se cambio de ropa sin notar el ligero vacio de lado donde debía encontrarse ubicada la ropa de Fate, tomo un baño para no entrar con dificultades cuando Fate llegara a casa, salió ya con otra ropa y se cambio a unas pantuflas de conejo, donde tampoco noto que faltaba otro par, los negros que estaban a la par de los suyos blancos; se dirigió a la cocina, hizo cena para dos, se sirvió solamente a ella primero, para no correr el riesgo de que a Fate se le helara su comida, al terminar ya eran las 7:30 p.m., Fate ya se había retrasado hora y media, lo que no era extraño, lo máximo que se había retrasado Fate en regresar, por la misma situación que vivían, era una hora y media, así que se dirigió al sillón de la sala encendió la televisión, para matar el tiempo, en lo que llegaba Fate.

Nanoha ya se sentía un poco inquieta al ver que Fate no llegaba y el reloj marcaba las 10:00 p.m., por lo que decidió irse a dormir, a lo mejor Fate no deseaba encontrarla despierta y esperándola, se resigno, se dirigió nuevamente a su habitación, apago las luces, se recostó en su cama y estaba a punto de apagar la luz de la mesa de noche cuando noto algo que no había notado antes, las fotografías donde estaba Precia y Alicia, no se encontraba, ni tampoco donde aparecía Fate con la familia Harlown, en ese instante se asusto mucho, lo primero que vino a su mente lo descarto, no podía ser, así que decidió verificar, se sentía helada, y lentamente se dirigía a su armario, había hecho las cosas tan rápido que no lo noto, pero si no lo había notado, era porque no era así ¿verdad?, lo segundo que noto fue la falta de las pantuflas de Fate, motivo por el cual se dirigía al armario, se detuvo frente al él, coloco su mano para abrirlo, y ni lenta ni rápidamente deslizo la puerta y lo abrió, y ahí estaba, solo su ropa, con un significativo espacio vacío que no había notado antes.

Negó con su cabeza, forzó una sonrisa, sin darse cuenta entro en estado de shock, sus ojos en blanco, y en el desfalco, sus movimientos eran erráticos, su respiración se volvió irregular, se mareo por un momento, hasta que recupero el control de su cuerpo y movió sus pies con prisa, corrió por toda la casa, mirando cada lugar en que había alguna cosa de Fate, no había nada, ni siquiera sus libros, todo absolutamente todo había desaparecido, no se encontraba ningún rastro de que Fate hubiera vivido en esa casa, ni su tasa para tomar café, su cepillo de dientes, nada, ya no le queda ni aunque sea una fotografía de ella.

Revolvió su cabello con frenesí, negando lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero así como comenzó a esperar a Fate, siguió haciéndolo, creyendo que todo era mentira y que llegaría, la esquivaría y se dirigiría a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa, pero eso no ocurrió, y Nanoha no dejaba de llorar, nunca se imagino, pero Fate la había abandonado, esa noche fue la más solitaria para Nanoha, recostada al final de las escaleras, agachada con su rostro escondido entre sus piernas, nadie la consoló, y así llego el amanecer. Faltaban dos días para la vuelta de Vivio, así que ese fin de semana fue una tortura para Nanoha, de alguna forma se vio obligada a estar con Yuuno y aparentar felicidad, aunque por la noche lo único que hacía era llorar, no podía buscar a Fate, y la ansiedad se apoderaba de ella al sentirse sola, tan sola sin Fate, y el día lunes parecía que tardaba en llegar…no estaba con Fate y Vivio llegaría en la tarde de ese mismo día.

Sus ojos estaban rojos, su cabello desordenado, trato de arreglarse lo más que pudo. Se dirigía hacia las oficinas de la división seis, ni siquiera le importaba que el entrenamiento de ese día comenzaría temprano, solo quería ver a una persona.

-Buenos días, Nanoha…- la saludo Yuuno como siempre desde que estaban juntos.

-Buenos días Yuuno-kun- le respondió tajante- disculpa pero ahora, tengo algo muy importante que hacer- Nanoha solo podía pensar en una cosa…

-Puedo ayudarte…

-No, no te preocupes, nos vemos en la tarde…- y se marcho.

Hasta que por fin llego a su destino, estaba a punto de tocar la puerta, quería hacerlo de la forma más pacifica posible cuando de repente escucho…

-Buenos días Harlown-san…

-Buenos días Shari…- era esa voz, que ya no escuchaba mucho, pero seguía siendo igual como la recordaba, aunque con cierto dejo de tristeza.

Fate saludo distraídamente a Shari, cuando por fin creía que se resguardaría en su refugio de todos los días se encontró con quien menos quería. Nanoha estaba frente a ella.

-Sabía que estarías desde muy temprano en tu oficina…

Nanoha le hablo pero no recibió respuesta alguna.

-¿Por qué no me dices nada? ¿Es porque no te he saludado?- pero Fate seguía muda- Buenos días Fate-chan…- Nanoha se estaba controlando mucho para que su voz no saliera adolorida, no quería verse débil, debía hacer que Fate regresara por las buenas.

-No lo digas, no digas mi nombre…

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué te ocurre Fate-chan?...- Y Fate no podía creer que todavía le preguntara.

-Basta, Takamachi-san, debo entrar a mi oficina, con su permiso…- escucharla llamar de esa forma término por romper la máscara que trataba de mantener Nanoha.

-¿Takamachi-san? ¿Desde cuándo me llamas de esa forma Fate-chan?...- su voz salió estrangulada por el dolor, tratando de contener los sollozos.

-Usted y yo ya no tenemos nada que ver Takamachi-san- por alguna razón tratar de esa forma tan fría a Nanoha para Fate no era muy difícil, pero seguía doliendo.

- ¿Qué no tenemos nada que ver?...- se dijo muy sorprendida Nanoha ya con lagrimas asomándose en sus ojos- ¡¿Y qué pasa con Vivio?! ¡¿Acaso no eres tú su otra madre?!- al borde de la desesperación no pudo evitar descontrolarse, lo que Fate le dijo le había dolido mucho- ¡¿Por qué te fuiste de la casa Fate-chan?!- y le pregunto lo que desde un principio había querido, a lagrima tendida.

-¿De qué hablas Nanoha?- la voz de Fate sonaba dura, bastante ronca, como si tuviera algo atorado en su garganta, ya había caminado hasta quedar a un paso de su oficina, quedando codo a codo con Nanoha cuando le respondió con esa otra pregunta- Eso ya no importa, lo que importa es que soy la madre de Vivio, no por ti, ¡Sino por mi!, ¡Ahora ya tienes lo que querías! ¡Así que déjame en paz!

-¡No! ¡No! ¡NO! ¡Tú eres la Fate-mama de Vivio! ¡¿Qué se supone que le diré cuando llegue a casa y no estés?!

-¡Eso es algo entre Vivio y yo! ¡No te metas!

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué dices eso Fate-chan?!

-¡No actúes como si nada hubiera pasado! ¡Como si nada sucediera! ¡No quiero verte más! ¡Y menos con él! ¡Así que vete!

-¡Huir es de cobardes Fate-chan!

-¡Si, soy una cobarde! ¡Y eso a ti que te importa! ¡Si no soy lo que quieres para ti, solo vete y déjame en paz!

-…Fate-chan…- Nanoha no salía de su estupefacción y tristeza, nunca pensó que ella y Fate podrían discutir de tal manera.

-Y si tienes que decirle algo a Vivio, ya lo tienes ¿No?, dile que por fin tendrá el padre que no esperaba tener…- eso fue todo, Nanoha dio lentamente unos pasos hacia atrás, miraba a Fate como sino la conociera, reconociendo por fin el dolor en sus palabras, ya era muy tarde.

Nanoha salió corriendo, llorando, dejando a Fate atrás. Fate a pesar de haber tratado de esa forma a Nanoha no se inmuto, entro a su oficina y lloro también con amargura, ya no había nada, por eso no trataba de luchar, y Nanoha tenía razón, Vivio era el único motivo de seguir aun en la sección seis, pero no tenía porque seguir con Nanoha.

Nanoha se encontró a Yuuno, y aunque no fueran los brazos de él en los que quería estar, se aferro a él, estaba muy confundida, Fate ya no estaría a su lado nuevamente, se había rendido, como ella, tal vez era su culpa, toda fe había terminado de morir.

Fate paso el resto del día en su oficina sin siquiera salir a comer, hubo alguien que le ayudo en sus cosas, una nueva persona que había llegado a auxiliar a Fate, ya que Signum andaba en una misión. Elisa Gracia, era una chica muy hermosa, cabellos rubios, de ojos verdes, familiar de la muy conocida Carim Gracia, era ella quien veía a Fate seguido en aquellos días oscuros para ella, y era quien informaba a Hayate, a pesar de que ya no podía hacer mucho por Fate.

Elisa que junto con otras personas habían escuchado la discusión con Nanoha, no pasaban por alto el amor que había entre las dos, no comprendían porque no podían arreglar las cosas, si estaba claro para todos que ellas se amaban, pero si Nanoha no pensaba retractarse de sus acciones, ella podía buscar algo mas, quizá no era el mejor momento, pero Fate se veía tan sola y triste, que quería estar a su lado, consolarla, que al menos le sirviera de algo su compañía y a lo mejor algo podría nacer entre ellas.

-Fate-san, ya son las 9:30 de la noche.

-Pronto terminare, no te preocupes…

-Es que acaso planea terminar los informes de los próximos tres meses que vienen…- le respondió sin hacer mucho caso a Fate.

-Necesito hacer esto…

-Necesita descansar Fate-san…

-Usted no lo comprendería Elisa-san.

-Es por Nanoha-san ¿No es así?- Fate dejo de escribir en los informes en ese instante.

-Elisa-san, por favor…- Fate cerró los ojos recordando todo lo ocurrido sintiendo nuevamente el muy familiar dolor en su pecho.

Elisa miro a Fate, estática tratando de retenerse nuevamente, se veía tan frágil a pesar de ser una gran persona, había dejado de ser la gran Enforcer, pero si pudiera quería recuperar algo de lo que Nanoha había destruido. Se acerco a Fate quedando muy cerca de ella…

-Fate-san…- susurro su nombre cerca de su oído a lo que Fate reacciono de inmediato, haciendo que sus rostros quedaran muy cerca.

-Elisa-sa…- Fate no comprendía muy bien lo que pasaba.

-Fate-san, no tiene que sentir algo por mí para desahogarse, yo no la juzgare como Hayate-san o su madre, tiene derecho de hacer lo que quiera…- sus alientos se mezclaron cuando Elisa hablo y Fate respiraba irregularmente.

-Y-yo…

-Si necesita a alguien, yo estoy aquí…- sin duda esa mujer tenía una brillante forma de seducir, pero aun así Fate no se alejo-…solo tiene que…aceptarme.

Fate sentía como el dolor había abierto una grieta en su corazón, que mas daba si aceptaba a esa mujer, ya había perdido a Nanoha, y desde ese momento ninguna de sus acciones había tenido ningún sentido.

Así que decidió fijarse en ese momento en Elisa, chica rubia, ojos verdes, tenia cierto parecido con Yuuno en ese aspecto, aunque sus ojos eran más claros que los de él, su cabello más radiante y su rostro era tan delicado como el de una muñeca y tenía más "gracia", una bonita figura, y esos labios que la llamaban. A Fate dejo de importarle todo, incluso Nanoha, y Elisa consiguió lo que quería, dejándose llevar por la lujuria y el placer de besar a esa chica, Fate junto sus labios, y desde un comienzo parecía ser algo muy hambriento, Fate atacaba esa chica impacientemente, movían sus labios rápidamente, unos sobre los otros, pero Fate era quien tenía el control, la tomo por los hombros, levantándose abruptamente de su silla, empujando a Elisa haciéndola quedar contra la pared, donde decidió aumentar el contacto, sus caricias eran tan fuertes contra Elisa que no le costó mucho introducirse en su boca, se sentía agradable, placentero, pero no había nada más, Elisa estaba maravillada y se preguntaba ¿Cómo es que Nanoha había rechazado algo como aquello?, Fate acariciaba el cuerpo de Elisa aun sobre la ropa, su cintura, sus piernas y regresaba a sus glúteos y más abajo.

Estuvieron un buen rato entre besos y caricias, hasta que decidieron acabar con eso ya que a pesar de que Fate acariciaba a Elisa, no planeaba ir más a allá.

-Elisa-san…

-Llámame solo Elisa…

-¿Quieres venir conmigo?...

-¿A su habitación?...

-Si…duerme esta noche conmigo…

**Notas:**

Se supone que en un principio habia planeado que fuera un one-shot, pero ya ven, me parecio buena idea dejar el suspenso ahi. Y como veran no sera tan largo, a lo mejor solo un par de cap más, no soy buena para los fic largos, pero se que hare uno.

En fin, no habia venido mucho por aqui ya que estuve disfrutando de mis vacaciones con mi familia, si, eso me gustaria decir, pero la verdad es que fue una larga semana de trabajo con mi familia, por eso no habia podido escribir mucho, ¿cuanto fue? ¿más de dos semanas?, como sea, tal vez me ausente un par de meses por que ya inicia mi segundo cicli en la u.

Esa era la mala noticia, la buena es que, a pesar de no haber podido escribir mucho, logre escibir este fic, y esoy con el cuarto y ultimo cap de ya saben que fic (si, lo dije y es un hecho, ahora estoy en deuda, por eso no me gustan las tarjetas de credito), ademas de otro proyecto en construccion, esperenlos, proximamente, casi todo lo he llevado a medias pero ahi van saliendo.

Les gusto, no les gusto, comenten igual.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: MSLN no me pertenece, ni sus personajes obviamente, sino que son propiedad de sus propios autores.

"Corrí todo lo que pude, y a todo lo que mi adolorido corazón podía bombear sangre y brindar adrenalina a todo mi cuerpo. No sabía hacia donde me dirigía, simplemente mi pies me guiaron, tal vez porque no tenía a donde más ir, ni a quien más acudir, si la había perdido a ella, ya no tenía nada, no podía creer lo que acaba de pasar y lo que sucedería. Me arrojé a los brazos de Yuuno, porque no había nadie más, y mientras recibía su consuelo, no pude evitar sentir culpa, por mi egoísmo, había alejado a Fate-chan de mi lado, y estaba con una persona a la que no amaba"

**Mi hija como Ninguna Otra**

"Fate vino a mi aquella tarde, llorando, lamentándose y completamente destrozada, simplemente no lo podía creer, nunca había visto a Fate de ese forma. Y Aun en su desesperación creía en una esperanza, pero no estaba segura de si en verdad había una, no después de escuchar a Nanoha"

-…No lo puedo creer Hayate, simplemente no puedo, ¿cómo es posible…?- decía Fate estando en los brazos de Hayate, dejando salir todo su llanto y su tristeza.

-¿De verdad te dijo eso Fate-chan? ¿No lo habrás malinterpretado?- Hayate estaba escéptica, lo que acababa de decirle Fate parecía muy irreal, todo mundo sabía que tanto Fate como Nanoha se amaban, entonces ¿Por qué…?

-No me equivoco…, acaba de decírmelo…, quería que yo fuera la primera en saberlo…

-Pero Fate-chan tú…

-Ya lo sé…estuvo mal el decirle que la amaba…

-No, está bien, no supiste que más hacer…está bien, Fate-chan- Hayate no estaba muy segura de sus palabras, pero de alguna forma, la actitud de Fate no había sido tan irracional.

-Pero ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? Cuando la vea yo…no puedo regresar…

-No digas tonterías Fate-chan, no está mal que ames a Nanoha-chan, no te sientas culpable…

-Pero…

-Fate-chan, yo creo sinceramente, que todo lo que está sucediendo es un error, y lo vamos a arreglar- "Cuando dije eso estaba totalmente segura, no debí ilusionar a Fate, nunca pensé que Nanoha podía deshacerse de todo, una de las cosas más importantes que había en su vida"

-T-u…tú, ¿En verdad crees…que…Nanoha me ama? ¿Entonces…porque hace esto?

-No lo sé Fate-chan, pero puedo jurar, que Nanoha-chan te ama, por eso voy a averiguarlo… Y lo haré ahora mismo, espérame de acuerdo…iré donde Nanoha-chan

-Pero Hayate…

-Tú no te preocupes yo me encargare de todo, espérame aquí…- "Y me fui, creí que no sería tan difícil, si Nanoha y Fate no estaban destinadas a estar juntas, entonces había algo muy mal con este universo, camine y camine hasta llegar al despacho de Nanoha-chan en la unidad seis, por la hora que era todavía debería estar ahí, sobre todo por lo que acaba de ocurrir con Fate-chan"

Toco al puerta al llegar al lugar pero nadie le respondió, así que decidió hablar.

-Nanoha-chan sé que estás ahí…- pero siguió sin recibir respuesta- si no abres, derribare la puerta...- después de decir eso, inmediatamente se abrió paso a la habitación.

-¿Sucede algo Hayate-chan?, estaba muy concentrada y por eso, no te escuche…- Nanoha se dejó ver con una calma aparente, pero sus palabras no fueron muy casuales, según lo que logro deducir Hayate.

-¿Acaso ha sucedido algo que no se?...

-¿No es por eso que has venido hasta aquí?...

-No, si yo necesitara tu presencia te hubiera llamado a mi oficina, probablemente con Shari o alguien más…

-Entonces… ¿Acaso Shari no se encuentra…?

-No finjas que no sabes la razón por la que estoy aquí Nanoha-chan, si yo vengo a verte aquí es porque es muy serio lo que está sucediendo ¿O es que no te has dado cuenta?...

-Aun no comprendo, todo está bien ¿o no?- la voz de Nanoha pareció titubear al pronunciar esas palabras.

-No, y hablo de lo que paso entre Fate-chan y tú, ¿Acaso planeabas ocultármelo?…

-¿Ella te lo dijo…?- Nanoha aparto la mirada de Hayate.

-¿Y quién más…? ¿No es ella la primera en saberlo?...

-Si bueno, pero ¿Por qué luces enfadada? ¿Estas molesta por que estoy con Yuuno-kun?

-No, estoy molesta porque sé que no amas a Yuuno, y porque cuando Fate-chan te confeso que te amaba, lo único que hiciste fue llorar, y lo único que pudo deducir Fate es que estabas desilusionada de ella…, pero yo no creo lo mismo, esas lágrimas tenían un significado diferente, ¿Me equivoco?- Hayate tenía un semblante serio, una postura firme, y sus ojos tan penetrantes, que parecía, no se doblegarían ante ninguna negativa de Nanoha.

-N-no, te equivocas…yo…no…amo…a Fate-chan…- en ese instante Hayate sintió la furia invadirla, se controló para que su mano no golpeará la lejía de Nanoha, pero no podía creer que a ella también se lo negara.

-¿Por qué me lo niegas Nanoha-chan? Es que acaso no somos amigas, todo mundo sabe que ustedes se aman ¡¿Por qué lo niegas?!

-No estoy negando nada, ¡yo estoy con Yuuno-kun porque lo amo!- y ahora si se escuchó un sonido que ensordeció a la habitación.

Durante toda la conversación la voz de Nanoha se escuchaba apagada, y Hayate no permitiría que siguiera ocurriendo las cosas de esa manera.

-¿En serio? Y porque tus ojos están encandilándose con lágrimas, ¡y no digas que fue por el golpe!…- Nanoha coloco una de sus manos en su rostro y pudo sentir sus lágrimas de las cuales no se había percatado, pero siguió en su rienda de negación...

-No, no es así... y no tienes derecho de venir aquí y decirme que lo que estoy haciendo está mal- el rostro de Nanoha se ensombreció y retiro sus lágrimas con brusquedad, parecía querer ocultarse- yo puedo hacer lo que yo quiera…

-¿Eso significa que también puedes herir a Fate-chan?- el cuerpo de Nanoha reacciono ante esa afirmación, pero su voz nuevamente mintió.

-Yo no hice tal cosa, simplemente le dije que estoy con Yuuno-kun y que lo amo, ¡Que ella me ame no es culpa mía!...

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo Nanoha-chan? Siempre te he admirado porque le enseñaste a vivir a Fate-chan, a sonreír, a ser sinceros…, a proteger a los que amamos, a ser fuertes, pero la Nanoha frente a mi es una persona que no conocía…

-Eso no es verdad…

-¿Te arrepientes de haber estado a su lado?...

-Eso no tiene nada que ver, y-yo…

-Si tiene que ver, porque significa que lo feliz que eras, la felicidad que mostrabas al lado de Fate, era una mentira…

-Eso no es verdad, es solo que yo…

-Es que tú qué Nanoha-chan, ¡Se sincera por favor!

-¡Es que no puedo!...

-¡¿Por qué no?!...

-¡Porque Fate-chan es una chica! Y yo también…

-¿Y eso te parece suficiente?...- Hayate estaba seria, pero porque no podían ser verdad las palabras de Nanoha.

-No…es que..., ¡Pensé que Fate-chan no me amaba! ...

-¡Pero ahora lo sabes!, entonces por qué…

-¡Tu no lo entiendes Hayate-chan!, ¡no quiero herir a Yuuno-kun!…

-¿Y sacrificaras tu felicidad, solamente por no herirlo?, ¿Qué te pasa? Has herido a Fate-chan grandemente y ¿Te preocupas por él? Sin mencionar que personalmente yo lo vería como un estúpido, ¡porque sé que la persona que está con él no lo ama!…

-¡Pero decepcionaría a todos! Debo estar con Yuuno-kun, mis padres, Arisa-chan, Suzuka-chan, todos estarán felices…

-¿Qué?, espera un minuto… ¿Qué? Estas haciendo esto por apariencia, porque si es así yo…, sabes que, no importa, esto es totalmente absurdo, si querías a un hombre podías escoger a alguien mejor, ¿Es que no te importa nada Fate-chan?…

-No es cierto, tú sabes que esto es lo correcto, además Fate-chan no es un chico y tampoco es-…

-No acabas de decir eso- la interrumpió Hayate abruptamente- escucha Nanoha, no sé por qué haces esto, pero ya colmo, pero cualquier persona, escúchame bien, cualquier persona estaría feliz de estar al lado de Fate-chan, durante toda esta conversación, no has dicho nada, no considero que tus razones sean justificables, sobre todo viniendo de ti, y porque si no lo has notado no has dejado de llorar aunque hayas limpiado tus lágrimas...

-¿Qué?...

-Te lo preguntare una sola vez, después me iré y podrás hacer lo que quieras-…-¿En verdad no amas a Fate-chan?- en un instante el silencio reino, Nanoha, aun con lágrimas se miraba dubitativa, los segundos pasaron, pero al final, la persona que debía romperlo termino por destrozarlo todo.

-…No- su asinceridad era tal que que si prefería mentir Hayate opto por una salida que Nanoha no se hubiera imaginado.

-Muy bien, pero a partir de ahora, no te reconozco, no somos màs amigas, y si necesitas de ayuda, la mía no la busques, porque no la tendrás- Nanoha la miro con sus ojos sorprendidos pero Hayate no dio marcha atrás y sus palabras habían sido las ultimas.

"Después decir esas palabras me marche y deje sola a Nanoha-chan, solo así, pensando que tal vez reaccionaria, y que a lo mejor regresaría tras de mi, pero no fue así, y si no era hoy, pensé que quizá otro día. Me sentía decepcionada, vacía, y con una sensación tan desagradable que no lo lograría describir. Lo que mas me hacia sentir peor era que tuve que regresar de esa forma, al lugar donde Fate-chan me esperaba; cuando llegue sentí que el ambiente ya sombrío se termino de hacer oscuro, Fate-chan solo me pregunto con la mirada, podía leer ese -¿Que tal te fue Hayate?- la esperanza que no deje morir, sin embargo lo único que pude hacer fue bajar mi rostro y decir -...Lo siento- e inmediatamente Fate-chan bajo su rostro, miro al piso y se puso a llorar, y en silencio me acerque a ella y solo pude tenderle mis brazos y mi hombro para que supiera que no estaba sola, y que yo la apoyaría siempre"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Nanoha ha estado conmigo todo este tiempo, me pregunto si la vida de verdad me esta sonriendo o es otra tetrada del destino, no se si de verdad esto esta ocurriendo y a pesar de que no me va bien no me va tan mal, pero se que las cosas han cambiado, y para bien o para mal Nanoha decidió estar conmigo y debe ser por alguna razón, que prefiero ver como una bendición. Pero ya no es igual, lo se y lo siento con el día a día, ha cambiado sobre todo para Nanoha, y para todos quienes no ven, a veces me siento acosado, como si me vieran como un el máximo criminal que no pueden capturar, Nanoha no ha anunciado formalmente que estamos juntos, me dijo que se lo diría a Fate y desde entonces no se nada, no me dijo nada, pero se que las cosas no van bien,lo se porque en cierta ocasión que vi a Hayate, su trato no fue igual conmigo, me trato con lo que yo llamo desprecio disimulado, ella es una de las tantas que creen que Nanoha y Fate deben estar juntas, y digo tantas, porque muchas personas creen que debe ser así, quizá nunca comprendan que esa idea es absurda porque después de todo, Nanoha me eligió a día trato de estar con Nanoha, porque aunque no lo diga es mi novia, por eso quiero verla cada que puedo y tratarla bien como se merece. Nanoha sonríe cuando esta conmigo, y por eso no puedo olvidar las palabras que me dijo Hayate...

-...que bien sonríe ahora Nanoha-chan ¿No crees?, me pregunto si no le costara mucho...

Como dije Hayate probablemente lo sepa, no se porque razón, pero creo que esta molesta, y si cree que no puedo hacer feliz a Nanoha esta muy equivocada, yo digo lo que pienso y no ando con dobles palabras.

Nanoha se ve diferente, es verdad, pero eso es porque esta conmigo y esta dispuesta a luchar a mi lado, no es por otra cosa, ya que parece que muchas personas están en contra, aunque a veces me parece que no se lo que esta pasando, por aquella vez que Nanoha vino a mi y vino llorando, después de la mañana, sonde parecía estar muy seria...

Estaba yo en la biblioteca infinita, de espaldas a lo que hacia cuando..."

-Yuuno-kun...- la voz le susurro bajo sollozando de a poco, y justo cuando el se volteo...

-¡Ah!...- recibió un abrazo abrumador, desesperado, y la persona en sus brazos no dejaba de llorar, no comprendía la razón pero la dejo ser-...ya todo esta bien Nanoha, yo estoy aquí.

Nanoha no dejaba de llorar y hasta que paso algún tiempo y se calmo decidió preguntarle...

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si...- fue su escueta respuesta.

-Nanoha, se sincera conmigo, sabes que puedes serlo...

-Es...es solo..., de verdad no te preocupes estoy bien...

-Pero..., tus lágrimas, no me gusta verte llorar...

-Si, es que, estoy cansada, no estoy en mis días y...me siento mal, mejor descansare por ahora, estoy muy sensible- volteo a ver a su alrededor y dijo- me sentare en este sillón y descansare un poco esta bien...

-De acuerdo...

"Me he dado cuenta que forzar a Nanoha no es una solución así que esperare por ella, después de todo me ha elegido para que este a su lado..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"No sabia que hacer, no sabia que pensar, cada vez la cosa iba de mal en peor, Testarrosa simplemente no reaccionaba y al parecer no reaccionaria, sobre todo por las palabras de Vita:.."

-¡Que asco!...

-¿Que sucede?- "Un día de estos donde empezó todo me encontré con Vita en un pasillo de la sección seis que solíamos acostumbrar".

-El trabajo...es una asco.

-¿Tan mal se comportan los reclutas?...no, quizá la pregunta es ¿Tan malos son los reclutas?

-¿Que? Por eso no hay problema, solo hay que exprimirlos como un paño mojado para sacarles lo mejor...el verdadero problema es Nanoha...

-¿Takamachi?...

-Si, comete estupideces que jamas imagine, es tan extraño, ella es buena en su trabajo, me pregunto si le habrá pasado algo..., a su padres, con alguna de sus amigas...o quizá con...Fate.

-¿No es Testarrosa una de sus amigas, por que la separas?

-¿Tu lo crees...?...Y...

-¿Y?...

-¿Que me dices de Fate?...

-Ahora que lo dices, si que se ha estado comportando extraño, pero pensé que era algo que se le pasaría...

-Sin mencionar que la ama Hayate ha estado muy seria con ellas estos días...a lo mejor ella sabe algo...

"Después de escuchar a Vita, me di cuenta que las cosas estaban mal, la ama Hayate solo es seria para el trabajo, pero cuando se trata de Nanoha y Fate...; al final Testarrosa dimitió muchas misiones y yo fui enviada como su subalterna, a este paso Leanster ascendería, y a mi me nombrarían enforcer, si quiero serlo, si quería serlo, pero no de esta forma..., trate de hablar con Testarrosa después de lo poco que me dijo mi ama acerca de lo sucedido, yo no podía hablar con Takamchi, pero no sirvió de nada, al final no logre hacer reaccionar a Testarrosa ...espero que al regresar, todo se haya solucionado, porque así el trabajo no es tan divertido, porque aunque me cueste admitirlo Testarrosa es mi compañera de combate, no es lo mismo cuando tu rival no puede hacerte frente en la batalla"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nanoha llego a duras penas a su casa, se sentía pesada y tan frágil al mismo tiempo. Nanoha que siempre miraba el cielo, ahora tenia su mirada perdida en el vacío, Yuuno estuvo con ella, apenas y lograba hacer su trabajo, Vita solía enfadarse con ella y al final terminaba no haciendo nada dejándoselo todo a ella. Si todos se daban cuenta de que Fate no hacia su trabajo de una manera normal como siempre, cuando se darían cuenta los otros, parecía que Vita era la única, ¿Por que nadie se había percatado de que ya no recibía el apoyo del equipo relámpago?, Signum solía hacerlo aunque Fate no estuviera, pero ahora era ella quien andaba de misión. Para Nanoha todo estaba mal, y aun así no quería aceptar o mas bien dicho afrontar la solución, era tan terca y obstinada, que termino perdiendo a la estrella que le permitía brillar, tanto así que había olvidado que ese día era el regreso de Vivio.

-¡Nanoha-mama!- Vivio la recibió con alegría.

-¡¿Vivio?!- y ahí estaba, no pudo evitar su impresión.

-Vivio regresaba este día, ¿Acaso lo habías olvidado Nanoha-mama?

-N-no, para nada Vivio es que ha sido un día tan cansado...

-¿Estas cansada? Entonces vamos a dormir, ya esta la comida, Zafira y yo cocinamos, Vivio ya tiene 11 años, y sera tan buena cocinera como Nanoha-mama...

-Por supuesto que si, vamos a comer entonces...

-¿No esperaremos a Fate-mama?...-Nanoha sintió todo su cuerpo temblar, y no sabia que responder...

-N-n...n-no te preocupes por eso Vivio, Fate-mama tiene trabajo y por eso no vendrá temprano hoy...

-¿Tiene una misión larga?...

-No...pero aun así vendrá tarde...- Nanoha no podía decir que Fate no llegaría.

-Bueno...yo te sirvo Nanoha-mama.

La comida transcurrió tranquilamente, para Vivio, pero para Nanoha que se sentía tan confundida, por todo y por nada, se sentía ciega, solo asentía y felicitaba a Vivio que le contaba una mil cosas que le habían sucedido en el viaje. Al terminar Vivio se quedo viendo la televisión, mientras Nanoha recogía los platos para lavarlos.

Din Dong- De repente el timbre sonó- Din Dong- y otra vez. Tanto Nanoha como Vivio se habían extrañado.

-Yo voy- dijo Vivio.

-Esta bien- Nanoha no sabia quien podría ser, pensó que quizá Fate.

-¡Fate-mama has viniste!- grito Vivio con alegría.

"Fate, no puede ser" pensó Nanoha, e inmediatamente dejo los platos y al salir de la cocina para ver quien era, ahí estaba, y no entendía porque.

-Hola Vivio, yo también te extrañe.

-Fate-mama, pensé que no vendrías, Nanoha-mama dijo que no podías- fue entonces cuando Nanoha y Fate inevitablemente se miraron.

-Si, así es, veras Vivio, queria verte, y hablar contigo, vine a verte a ti- sin poder evitarlo Nanoha se sintió excluida.

-Oye Fate-mama, ¿Porque has tocado el timbre tu puedes entrar cuando quieras?

-Por eso quiero hablar contigo- Nanoha no podía pensar que en verdad se lo fuera a decir.

-¿Y que es?

-Primero tienes que contarme acerca de tu viaje...

Flash-Back

-Que modesta habitación Fate-san- después de lo sucedido en la oficina de Fate y su proposición se marcharon, durante el camino no hablaron nada, Elisa pensaba que todo estaba claro, y Fate sentía que no sabia lo que estaba haciendo, su semblante era serio, y el torbellino en su interior la hacían ir a mil por hora, así es como había actuado desde que Nanoha la dejo, solo haciendo lo primero que se le había venido a la cabeza, el auto en la carretera sobrepasaba los limites de velocidad, y Fate tuvo mucha suerte de que nadie quisiera seguirla por el susto que les dio la velocidad que llevaba.

-Si, fue lo primero que encontré.

-Usted se merece algo mejor.

-No te preocupes por estas nimiedades.

-Tiene razón y ¿Que hacemos?.

Elisa no recibió respuesta, Fate simplemente la beso, suave despacio y lentamente. Fate tenia miedo no sabia porque estaba actuando así, venganza, resentimiento tal vez, pero sentía que no debía actuar así, aunque seguía creyendo que era mucho pensar, después de todo Nanoha no le había dicho que la amaba, si traicionaba a alguien solo era a sus sentimientos, por eso era placentero besar a Elisa, una chica linda...sentía su cuerpo mientras la acariciaba, en la oscuridad de la habitación, porque así la había apreciado Elisa, las dos figuras se movían en la, una cerca de la otra.

-Fate-san...- Elisa suspiraba, mientras agarraba aire, aun sin intención y pretenderlo Fate la trataba cariñosamente y eso hacia que Elisa se encendiera, que el calor subiera a su cuerpo.

Fate la hizo caminar en la habitación, mientras la besaba y acariciaba, desabrocho la blusa de Elisa y la recostó en la cama. Entonces Fate se detuvo mientras Elisa la esperaba. En la oscuridad no podía a preciar a Fate tanto como quería, pero sentía que estaba dudando, levanto una de sus manos para acariciar el rostro de Fate.

-Fate-san...

-Elisa-san, disculpeme por favor...

-No es necesario...

-No es por eso, es porque tengo algo que hacer, me tengo que ir ahora...

-¿No soy suficiente? Puedo esperar..., yo de verdad quiero conocerla Fate-san...

-No es eso...

-Entonces...

-Es que, acabo de recordar que mi hija me esta esperando...

-Eso significa que regresara...

-¿Con Nanoha? No, quiero explicarle a mi hija porque no viviré mas con ella, esto no tiene que ver contigo ni con Nanoha.

-¿Puedo esperarla?...

-Por supuesto, regresare...a mi también me gustaría conocerla mejor, Elisa-san...- Fate le sonrío y Elisa también lo hizo, y amabas pudieron apreciarse, en ese momento de suma sinceridad.

Fin del Falsh-Back

-Me alegra que te haya ido muy bien Vivio...

-Así es Fate-mama, Vivio también esta muy contenta...

-Así me gusta que sea mi hija, alegre- "justo como tu Nanoha" le hubiera gustado agregar a Fate, quien no había notado que parte de ese brillo lo había perdido Nanoha.

-¿De que querías hablarme Fate-mama?...

-Uhmm, esto..., veras, no es fácil Vivio- Nanoha que se encontraba a cierta distancia de ella se tenso- lo que quiero decirte es que...es que yo...ya no viviré aquí con ustedes...- ahí estaba, lo dijo y Nanoha sentía que quería llorar otra vez.

-¿Que...? ¿Como...?, ¿Por que Fate-mama...? ¿Acaso Vivio hizo algo malo?- Vivio se sentía muy triste y no pudo ocultarlo, incluso había hecho la pregunta con cierto tono de preocupación.

-No Vivio, no has hecho nada malo...lo que sucede es que...así es como debe de ser...las cosas cambian Vivio, y aunque nos cueste admitirlo...- agarro aire decir la palabra "cambio" se sentía muy fuerte para ella, pero quería ser clara con Vivio-...así debe ser...además el mi trabajo me exige mas, no sabia que hacer tanto papeleo fuera difícil, pero lo es, ja ja- intento bromear un poco.

-Pero...pero...yo te quiero Fate-mama y no quiero que te vayas...-decía Vivio con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Lo se...- dijo Fate y abrazo a Vivio- pero así tiene que ser...te prometo Vivio que las cosas mejoraran...

-Pero yo...quiero que estemos juntas siempre...¡Tu y Yo, y Nanoha-mama! ¡Y no quiero que eso cambie! ¡No digas que eso tiene que cambiar!

-Te equivocas Vivio, aunque esto parezca doloroso, no lo es, no llores, yo te prometo que todo mejorara...-era la segunda vez que lo decía, Nanoha trataba de no llorar, pero tampoco comprendía las palabras de Fate, como podían mejorar las cosas si ella se iba de la casa.

-Prometo que vendré a visitarte Vivio, te ayudare en lo que necesites y siempre estera ahí para ti, tu Fate-mama no va a dejarte, puedes ir a mi oficina de la sección seis, siempre estaré ahí, no habrá mas misiones para mi, siempre estaré aquí apoyándote a tu lado.

-¿De verdad lo prometes?...

-De verdad, de verdad...

-Bien, Te quiero Fate-mama...

-Yo también te quiero Vivio...Bueno me tengo que ir, ya es tarde y tu tienes que descansar...Nos vemos- y se despidió de Vivio con un beso en la frente.

-¿No te despedirás de Nanoha-mama, Fate-mama?- Fate ya iba a la puerta cuando escucho la pregunta.

Sin poderlo evitarlo Nanoha y Fate se miraron una ala otra. Nanoha se miraba triste, y Fate, aun con su tristeza, se miraba firme en lo que estaba haciendo, no quería, no soportaba ver a Nanoha así, quería abrazarla, consolarla mientras lloraba en su hombro, pero era ella quien lo había querido así ¿o no?. Fate dejo de mirar a Nanoha para ver a Vivio, le sonrío y regreso la mirada.

-Adiós, Nanoha- su mirada se perdió con esas palabras de Fate, era su adiós, le estaba dando un adiós a su vida, Fate Testarrosa ya no estaría en la Vida de Nanoha Takamachi.

Vivio se quedo viendo a su madre, cuando su otra madre se había ido, lucia triste, con su mirada en el suelo, incluso se trataba de sostener, Vivio no comprendía del todo por que.

-Ne, Nanoha-mama ¿Te encuentras bien?

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! Si Vivio, me encuentro bien.

-Pero luces triste.

-Ehm..., yo también estoy triste porque tu Fate-mama, se va.

-Entonces ¿Por que?

-A que te refieres Vivio.

-Fate-mama no se despidió como siempre de ti, siempre suele darte un abrazo, y ahora que se va..., ¿Acaso ocurrió algo malo?

-Por supuesto que no- Vivio era mas perspicaz de lo que imagino Nanoha.

-Pero Fate-mama, no sonreía como siempre, no te sonreía como siempre Nanoha-mama..., de verdad ¿No paso nada malo?

-De acuerdo,...es que..., Fate-mama y yo tuvimos una pequeña discusión, pero eso es todo...- tocar el tema para Nanoha era una vibra sensible, no quería hablar de Fate pero tampoco quería confundir a Vivio con sus problemas.

-Ustedes siempre lo arreglan rápido, tía Hayate dice que no pueden pasar un día sin que vuelvan a estar juntas como antes...- "antes" si, Nanoha quería que todo fuera como ante ¿Por que no lo pudo dejar así?

-Sin embargo, esa no es la razón por la que Fate-mama se va- mentira- así que no tenemos por que discutirlo...

-Mentira...

-¿Que?...- Nanoha se había sorprendido de escuchar a Vivio.

-¿Por que miente Fate-mama? Lo se muy bien...- Nanoha se asusto-...desde hace algún tiempo que ustedes no se llevan bien, ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta?, ¡Ya no soy una niña pequeña Nanoha-mama, no me mientas!

-Vivio yo...

-Ni tu, ni Fate-mama quieren decirme la verdad, se perfectamente que ella también me mintió, quería respectar su decisión, pero ni siquiera se porque...-Vivio se sentía triste con cada palabra y ya estaba comenzando a derramar lágrimas...- no quiero dejar de ser la familia que somos...- se cubrió sus ojos con sus manos mientras lloraba y Nanoha se sentía culpable.

-Vivio, eso no cambiara, no digas eso...- la voz de Nanoha estaba en un hilo, no podía resistir, jamas se imagino ser la causante de hacerle daño a Vivio.

Vivio aparto sus manos y viendo directamente a Nanoha le pregunto...

-¿ Me lo dirás?

-Yo...- ¿Que podía decir? No se sentía lista para decirle a Vivio que estaba con Yuuno, mordió su labio inferior al sentirse impotente de lo que ella misma había causado.

-Al menos dime que esa no es la razón, que no ha pasado nada entre tu y Fate-mama...

-...Vivio- sin poder mas, derramo lagrimas a la par de Vivio, pero ella no lastima.

-Se lo preguntare a Fate-mama, si ella no quiere decírmelo, me molestare mucho contigo, ¿Por que lloras? ¡Fate-mama no derramo ni una lágrima! ¡Porque eres tu quien se siente culpable ¿No es así?!-Nanoha la miro atónita aun las lágrimas en sus ojos- Si pensabas que no me había dado cuenta, tu y Fate-mama, están muy equivocadas..- llorando y con esas ultimas palabras Vivio se marcho a su cuarto, dejando a una Nanoha que se desplomo en el suelo, las cosas le iban de mal en peor, después de eso,no quería ni pensar como reaccionaria Vivio, cuando le dijera que estaba con Yuuno, recordaba a Fate, no lograba comprender como es que las cosas iban a mejorar.

Al siguiente día Vivio no fingió hipocresía,se levanto, se baño se cambio, y se dispuso a desayunar sin ni siquiera ver a Nanoha.

-Que te vaya bien en la escuela Vivio- le dijo su madre Nanoha a pesar de que no estaba muy segura de si recibiría respuesta, durante el desayuno no se dijeron nada.

-Uhm...- fue lo único que Vivio dijo, quería a su madre pero estaba enfadada con ella.

Nanoha preparo sus cosas y se dirigió como siempre a la sección seis donde trabajaba, se encontraba sin animo, quería hablar con Vivio pero ni siquiera sabia que debía decirle, tal vez cuando las cosas se calmaran, tenia todo ese día para que se le ocurriera algo, ya lo pensaría mejor.

De repente llego un auto justo unos metros de donde ella se encontraba se paqueo, no muy lejos de la estrada del edificio, y entonces vio salir a Fate, se sorprendió un poco no esperaba verla. Dejo su mirada fijada en ella, y como rodeaba el auto para abrir la otra puerta.

Y de ella salio una persona que Nanoha ni siquiera espero solo sucedió a si, y estaban a punto de despedirse, cuando esa persona, una mujer realmente linda, sin prisa se acerco a Fate y la beso en sus labios, no duro mucho tiempo, pero Nanoha no puedo evitar no perder detalle, Fate le correspondía a esa mujer, no podía creerlo, su corazón comenzó a latir desbocado, de una forma desesperante, pero con mucho mucho dolor.

**Notas:**

Solo dos cosas: **Desayuno** ¿Que dice ahí? Porque yo lo acabaría hasta no dejar rastro, nada personal.

Les gusto, no les gusto, comenten igual.


	3. Chapter 3

No se ustedes pero el capítulo anterior no me gusto mucho como quedo, considero que fue bastante impreciso, a parte de que, lo admito, no lo edite...por eso trate de esforzarme lo más que pude en este, ya saben, porque ando muchas cosas en la cabeza.

Quién dijo que alrgaria esta histaoria, pues tenia razón. Se me ocurrio una buena ida para hecerla más grande.

Disclaimer: MSLN no me pertenece, ni sus personajes obviamente, sino que son propiedad de sus propios autores.

**Mi hija como Ninguna Otra**

La batalla era muy dura, los enemigos eran muy numerosos, con un buen potencial, por lo que se tenian que esforzar más de lo normal para derribar a cada uno. La tormentosa lluvia tampoco ayudaba mucho que digamos, no cuando tu corazón se siente pesado y con dolor, combatir ya no era lo mismo. Se miraban entre si, tratando de que la otra estuviera bien, no podían evitar preocuparse, a pesar de saber que eran las más fuertes. Nanoha veía a Fate y su afable forma de combatir, sabia de antemano, que tenia tiempo de no luchar, pero su lucha era formidable, como la de un caballero sumamente elegante, que sabia, aun en esas circunstancias, la protegía, y era muy agradable para ella sentirse segura y cuidada por Fate. Fate por otro lado, no podía apartar su atención de Nanoha, se sentía observada por ella, y estaba segura, ella también se daba cuenta de que no le perdía detalle alguno, y Nanoha también cuidaba a Fate, haciéndola sentir sobrecogida, de una forma muy fraternal, era tan cálido, y tan extraño, en medio de una batalla, sentirse de esa forma..., nadie podría superar algo así.

Flash-Back

Nanoha sentía que no podía dar un paso mas, su visión estaba perdida, lo que había visto, no podía creerlo, a pesar de la situación, no se había imaginado algo así, por su mente jamás paso algo semejante, que Fate fuera a estar con otra persona, pero que estúpida había sido, de verdad había creído que Fate le había prometido fidelidad por sus palabras de amor, pero no era así, no tenia por que, y ahora que estaba con alguien más, desde que la vio cruzando la puerta principal de la sección seis con esa persona que ni siquiera sabia de quién se trataba, no tenia idea de que podría hacer, pero desde ese instante, parecía que el mundo se había torcido terriblemente. Sentía que le costaba respirar, y al llegar al área de entrenamiento, no resistió mas.

-¿Nanoha te encuentras bien?...- le pregunto Vita al verla llegar, de verdad no se miraba bien.

Pero no podía responder, sentía su garganta seca, sin voz perdida...

-¿Nanoha? ¿Nanoha? ¡Nanoha!- escucho gritar a Vita cuando sintió caer al suelo, la vio acercarse junto con los demás reclutas preocupados por su instructora más querida y después solo hubo oscuridad.

_...-¿No estará más con Nanoha-san...?- pregunto una persona que estaba abrazada a otra._

_-No, no estaré nunca más con Nanoha, porque te prefiero a ti..._

_-Pero que cosas dice Fate-san..._

_-Sí, eres mucho mas bella que Nanoha, mucho más amable y gentil,...alguien que nunca me dejaría ¿Verdad?..._

_-Por supuesto que no Fate-san, nunca la abandonare...- y entonces las dos personas se acercaron, para darse un beso en los labios..._

Y justo en ese instante despertó, por el sueño, asustada, con sudor en su rostro, su mente le jugaba sucio al hacerle ver una imagen muy semejante a la de esa mañana, o es que lo de esa mañana había sido un sueño también. Un poco desorientada, decidió fijarse en el lugar en el que se encontraba, si era su casa, probablemente todo había sido un mal sueño, ero al fijarse bien, se dio cuenta que no era su casa, pero aun así estaba confundida, no quería admitir, que parte del sueño era algo real.

Se encontraba en la enfermería, no sabia como había llegado ahí, pero entonces recordó a Vita y los reclutas, de seguro habían sido ellos, si era así, cuanto tiempo había dormido.

-¡Ah! Veo que ya despertaste, nos tenias muy preocupados...Vita no se quedo porque entrenaría a los reclutas, pero me dejo cargo...

-Shamal...

-Veamos, podría darte muchas razones por el desmayo que sufriste hoy, pero al parecer fue algo bastante agudo, ¿Acaso te ocurrió algo de camino al trabajo?...

-Más o menos...disculpa Shamal pero, quiero hacerte una pregunta...- Shamal no comprendió por qué no le respondió su pregunta, pero lo que sea con tal de hacer que Nanoha se sintiera mejor y cooperara.

-Dime...

-¿Tu conoces alguien de cabello rubio y ojos verdes?...- Shamal se extraño aun mas.

-Pensé que eso lo sabias mejor que nadie...acaso no seria ese..., Yuuno.

-Si...bueno...no...me explique mal...me preguntaba si no conoces a alguien con esas características como chica y que de casualidad conociera a Fate-chan...

-Te refieres a Elisa-san..

-¿Elisa-san?...

-¿No la conoces?...bueno ella es la nueva subalterna de Fate-chan, ya que Signum ha sido enviada a varias misiones en lugar de Fate, ella es la nueva persona que fue asignada para estar con Fate ¿No lo sabias?...

-No..., y ¿Desde cuando?

-Desde hace algún tiempo, no mucho, justo después de que Fate comenzara a dimitir las misiones y Signum fuera enviada en su lugar...

-Ya veo...

-Nanoha-chan, aunque el desmayo fuera hasta cierto punto agudo, definitivamente no estas del todo bien, los análisis me indican que no estas cuidando de ti adecuadamente, si quieres puedo darte unos días de descanso...

-No, necesito trabajar...

-Vita me lo pidió también, necesitas descansar Nanoha-chan...

-Creo que todavía puedo realizar mi trabajo, no te preocupes, tratare de no causarle muchos problemas a Vita, si llego a estar muy cansada, te lo haré saber, para que me des esos días de descanso ¿Si?- le dijo Nanoha con una sonrisa en su rostro, aunque su pensamiento estuviera en otro lugar.

En la noche anterior...

-Regresaste Fate-san- saludo alegremente Elisa a Fate cuando regreso de lo que era ahora solo la casa de Nanoha y Vivio.

-Te dije que lo haría ¿No?

-¿Como te fue?

-No sabría decirlo, Vivio estaba muy triste, pero supo comprender...

-No fue tan malo entonces...

-Si...Elisa-san- Fate llamo su atención- yo quisiera que comenzáramos de cero, conocernos y ser amigas antes de pensar en ser algo mas, yo todavía amo a Nanoha, y no me gustaría mentirte de esa forma...

-Bien, yo comprendo...pero podemos tener acercamientos, es decir, su forma de besar es formidable Fate-san...

-¡E-Elisa-san!- Fate se avergonzó por las palabras de su acompañante. Al final decidieron que no seria mala idea compartir habitación, Elisa estaba muy contenta, y aunque Fate no estuviera segura, le alegraba ya no tener que pasar sola en el nuevo lugar en el que ahora vivía.

Al la mañana siguiente, Elisa se levanto temprano y preparo el desayuno para ambas, y Fate no pudo evitar recordar sentirse mimada y sobrecogida, justo como le hacia sentir Nanoha en las mañanas, sintió nostalgia y que extrañaba mucho a Nanoha, cada vez que se levantaba lo hacia, incluso antes de separarse de Nanoha, ella estaba ahí pero al mismo tiempo la sentía muy lejos. Elisa era diferente de Nanoha de eso no había duda, "siempre es bueno conocer alguien nuevo", pensó.

Cuando terminaron todo para poder dirigirse al trabajo, se fueron en el deportivo de Fate, a diferencia de antes, Elisa ya no hablaba de una relación, le brindaba a Fate una conversación cordial y amena. Eso fue agradable para Fate. Antes de llegar hubo cierto silencio, Fate maniobro para estacionarse, y a lo lejos, Elisa logro divisar a Nanoha, no estaba muy lejos del estacionamiento, se dio cuanta de que miraba fijamente el auto, Elisa no pudo evitar sentir pena por ella y por Fate, y un sentimiento afloro en su interior, uno que se sentía con propiedad al ver a Nanoha y estar al lado de Fate.

Fate se bajo del auto y amablemente se ofreció abrirle la puerta a Elisa. Cuando abrió la puerta de Elisa, esta salio, Fate cerro la puerta y sintió la mirada intensa de Elisa sobre ella, se sonrojo hasta cierto punto, no entendía la situación, y sin verlo venir Elisa se arrojo a ella para besarla, abrazándola por el cuello, Fate sentía que había sido tan cautivador que no dudo en corresponderle, abrazando a Elisa por la cintura y correspondiendo el beso. Duraron así no mas de un minuto, y se dirigieron adentro de las instalaciones de la sección seis, Fate no había visto a Nanoha, y no se dio cuenta de las segundas intensiones de Elisa.

Regresando a esa misma mañana justo antes del medio día...

Salio de la enfermería, y se sentía sin rumbo fijo, había dicho regresaría a su trabajo pero estaba completamente bloqueada, haber visto a Fate así, con otra persona, que no era ella, la había descolocado demasiado, sentía que quería reclamarle, exigirle una justificación, pero no podía hacerlo, no tenia derecho, no poder estar con Fate, hablar con ella, era parte de lo que era ella misma, se sentía pesada y frágil como si no pudiera soportarlo más y no pudiera hacer nada, esa impotencia la volvia loca. Así que sin mas, se dirigió la azotea, sintió el viento en su rostro, y se recordó a ella misma unos años atrás, estando en una azotea, al lado de Fate, cuando solo estaban ellas dos...

_-Que agradable es estar aquí- decía Nanoha mientras aspiraba bastante aire y llenaba sus pulmones._

_-Si tienes razón- le respondió Fate con una sonrisa._

_-El viento esta mas fresco que otros días..._

_-Es que esta un poco mas fuerte, pero considero que bastante adecuado..._

_-¿Quieres comer algo Fate-chan?_

_-¡Um!- comer los dulces de Nanoha siempre le alegraba el día a Fate. Se sentaron de espaldas a un muro para poder degustar mejor la comida._

_-¿De que es hoy Nanoha?_

_-Pues...¡Tu favorito! ¡De chocolate!_

_-¡Aww! ¡Eres genial Nanoha!-Fate disfruto mucho degustar el pastel, y a Nanoha le agrado mucho observar a Fate degustándolo._

_Al terminar y compartir juntas, algo que siempre les gustaba hacer, se quedaron admirando lo profundo del cielo. Nanoha se recostó en el hombro de Fate._

_-Me rocastare en ti Fate-chan._

_-¿Tienes sueño?._

_-Si, y Fate-chan es un suave colchón en que dormir._

_-¡Oye!- medio le reclamo, por denominarla almohada humana._

_-¿Fate-chan?- pregunto ignorando la exclamación de Fate._

_-Si_

_-Me gustaría quedarme recostada en tu hombro para siempre._

_-No te preocupes siempre me tendrás ahí cuando quieras._

-Si siempre ibas a estar conmigo acaso ¿Me abandonaste porque yo te abandone? Si, debe ser eso, es solo que no lo quiero aceptar- confeso Nanoha a la nada, sosteniéndose de aquellas barandas de la azotea mientras derramaba lágrimas.

Más tarde decidió dedicarse a terminar ciertos informes, justo después de informar a Vita claro, trataba de no pensar, de no traer su mente ese recuerdo desagradable para ella pero su mente trataba de traicionarla a cada segundo, aun así se esforzó al máximo por seguir haciendo parte de lo que era su trabajo.

Al medio día, se sentía agotada mental y emocionalmente, así que sin meditar en ello, se dirigió al lugar donde siempre solía almorzar, sin pensar en nada mas.

-!Hola Nanoha¡- le saludaron emocionadamente.

-Hola Yuuno-kun- olvido que Yuuno siempre la buscaba en cuanto podía.

-Vamos a almorzar, te ves muy agotada.

-Si- le sonrío- estaba terminando unos informes.

-Si, Vita me lo dijo, ya que no te encontré en el campo de entrenamiento. Y ¿Que deseas almorzar para hoy?

-Lo que sea estaría bien.

Entraron al lugar donde muchas personas ya se encontraban almorzando, pidieron sus respectivos platos. Nuevamente eran el centro de atención y escrutiño discreto de muchas personas, unos ignorantes de la situación real , unos alegres por su relación, y en su mayoría lo miraban raro, porque no les parecían tal para cual, pero no le daban mucha importancia, no como Hayate y algunos de sus guardianes o Shari, entre otros. Y así continuaban en su actividad, hasta que no mucho tiempo después de que Nanoha y Yuuno se sentaran, apareció una persona que no llegaba muy a menudo ya a ese lugar, desde hacia algún tiempo. Fate entro por la puerta principal al comedor, pero no lo hizo sola, por supuesto que no, entro junto a otra persona que la sujetaba, aferradamente del hombro...

-Elisa, no por favor...

-Vamos Fate-san, ahora que la he logrado traer hasta aquí no permitiré que de marcha atrás...

-¿Por que? Claro que puedo, solo doy media vuelta y...

-De ninguna manera, se ha aislado mucho de las personas y no lo perimitiré más, no es bueno para su salud...

-No podías llevarme de favor la comida como siempre...

-Fate-san, estoy para apoyarla, y sabe que considero esto como algo mas de mi trabajo...

Muchos no perdieron detalle de la situación, algunos decidieron ignorarlo al instante mientras que a otros les parecía una escena más que interesante, mientras que a Nanoha...,Nanoha sintió su corazón golpear su pecho, y una nueva extrañeza en sus sentimientos que se mezclaban con su tristeza.

-...además, Nanoha-san esta aquí, siempre estará aquí y no considero que deba evitar este lugar para siempre solo por ese motivo Fate-san...- acato severa Elisa.

Por el ajetreo que sentía por un momento olvido el motivo por el cual no quería acercarse a ese lugar y ya que Elisa se lo recordó, cayo en cuenta, colocando sin poder evitarlo su rostro en un semblante serio...

-Debe ser fuerte, estoy para apoyarla, demuestrele que Fate T. Harlown no se deja derrumbar fácilmente...por nada, ni por nadie.

En realidad no fueron precisamente las palabras que hicieron sentir a Fate segura, no solo sentía a Nanoha sino a todas las personas, sobre todo a Elisa tomada de su brazo y demostrándole un gran aprecio, la tenia a ella y "ya no estaba sola", miro al frente y diviso a Nanoha...y como no podía ser, al lado de Yuuno, un impulso rebelde nació de su aforado corazón, y entonces sujeto aquel brazo que quería soltar, sonrío a Elisa, y amablemente le pregunto...

-Elisa, elijamos pronto un lugar o se acabaran...

Frente a todos, fue acompañada por Elisa, sin soltar su brazo, compartiendo miradas y sonrisas, Nanoha sentía que cada vez su corazón se destrozaba y Hayate no comprendía muy bien la situación.

Nanoha quería pararse, reclamarle a gritos que estaba sucediendo, apartar a aquella mujer, decirle que Fate era suya y de nadie más, incluso lanzarle a Elisa un Star Ligth Breaker, pero la culpa la hacían inmóvil, no podía actuar, no era justo, ¿Que no era justo? ¿Estar con Yuuno? ¿No poder estar con Fate? ¿O sentir que Fate la había abandonado tan fácilmente, y no solo eso, sino que además estuviera con otra persona? El dolor en su corazón tenia un significado mucho más fuerte y era que, todos esos hechos, que todo lo que sucedía eran solamente su culpa. Vivio no llego, para alivio de Nanoha, para extrañeza de Fate, a quien no le importaba presentarle a Elisa a Vivio, muy contrario de lo que pensaba Nanoha, que Fate estaría estaría en problemas con Vivio. Nanoha sentía celos, que no espero sentir, amaba a Fate y todo ese cumulo de sentimientos encontrados que sentía se lo habían recordado fuertemente, y se pregunto, por primera vez si ¿de esa manera era como se sintió Fate cuando ella le dijo que estaba con otra persona? Porque era muy doloroso, más doloroso incluso, que el hecho de estar con Yuuno.

3:00 pm.

-Y bien ¿Que sucede?- alguien llego sin aviso a su oficina, directamente a hacerle un interrogatorio.

-¿Que sucede? ¿De que?- pero ella estaba tranquila por lo que eso extraño mucho a la persona que tenia en frente.

-Fate no estas siendo honesta conmigo, ¿verdad?

-No hay nada que pueda ocultara a ti Hayate...dime, ¿Es por eso que Elisa no esta conmigo justo ahora?

-Que observadora, parece que todavía no has perdido tus habilidades de enforcer.

-Muy graciosa, yo todavía soy enforcer.

-Ya, no esquives más el tema, tu y esa chica...

-No te preocupes, no hay nada que ocultar, Elisa y yo hemos formado fuertes lazos de amistad y...

-"y..." en el almuerzo me parecieron más que eso...

-Es verdad...

-¿Como...?¿Quieres decir que...?

-¿Que te sucede Hayate?- se río un poco Fate por la reacción que había tenido Hayate- yo le gusto a Elisa, ¿No lo has dicho alguna vez? "Fate-chan tu traes de cabeza a todo el mundo..."- se burlo Fate imitando torpemente a Hayate.

-Si, lo recuerdo y también recuerdo como terminaba esa frase...

-...no se como es que Nanoha sigue pasando de ti, pero ya veras que el día llegara..."- la voz de Fate , sin poder evitarlo, había sido bastante gruesa.

- Lamento haberte recordado eso...

-No, no hay problema.

-Entonces, estas con esa chica.

-Algo así, yo no diría que estar, al principio parecía que seria algo apresurado, pero yo le dije que lo mejor seria conocernos, empezando de cero...

-Ah ya veo, pero aun así no te soltaba el brazo...

-Si bueno, hemos compartido ciertas intimidades que...

-Fate, no me digas que...

-!No¡ !Claro que no! Como se te ocurre Hayate..., le he dejado muy claro que yo sigo amando Nanoha, y que no me gustaría engañarla, por eso la estoy conociendo.

-Así que es eso, en ese caso no hay problema...

-¿Enserio?...

-¿Y por que lo preguntas de esa forma? Si ya tienes las cosas claras con ella, no tengo nada que decirte, Elisa es una buena chica, creo que a Carim le alegrara saber que una de sus familiares logre hacerte parte de su familia..., no estoy molesta contigo, tienes derecho a estar con alguien si quieres, solo quería saber si lo hacías por dudas o un sentimiento fuera del lugar...¿No pensaras que puedes poner a Nanoha celosa por esto verdad?

-Tienes razón, no era esa mi intención cuando todo esto con Elisa ocurrió, ni siquiera yo lo vi venir...- "pero vaya que Fate no se fijo en el rostro que puso Nanoha-chan cuando estuvo con Elisa, si que es densa cuando se lo propone" pensó Hayate- aunque debo admitir que tuve ese impulso hoy al medio día...

-...y lo lograste- dijo en voz baja Hayate.

-¿Que? ¿Que dijiste?

-No, nada..., y bien cuéntamelo todo, cómo pasó lo de tu y Elisa...

-Bueno pues veras...- y Fate le dijo todo a Hayate, quien solo pudo pensar que ella hubiera hecho lo mismo si hubiera estado en el lugar de Elisa.

4:30pm

-¿A que horas dejara Hayate venir a Elisa-san?, hace rato que se fue...mmm, espero que no sea nada malo- después de decir eso siguió en su trabajo de revisar una innumerable cantidad de papeles, pero cuando decidió que estaba un poco aburrida de eso mejor decidió...- iré a buscar a Hayate tal vez esta con ella, con la ayuda de Elisa-san sera mas fácil terminar esta pila de papeles.

Y así fue como Fate se encamino por los pasillos. Se quedo ida mientras caminaba, el sol comenzaba a atenuarse, y mientras caminaba no pudo evitar pensar, pensar en una cosa, en ella, en Nanoha, estando en un pasillo un poco similar a ese...

_Una tarde cualquiera y particular, en los corredores de una escuela secundaria..._

_-!Corre¡ !Corre¡- decía una persona mientras halaba a otra._

_-!Es lo que hago¡, y no grites que sabrán donde estamos._

_Siguieron corriendo bajando escaleras, pasando más corredores, aulas, personas y dejando atrás todo lo que parecía venir adelante._

_-Oye, creo que ya no nos siguen- dijo una de ellas soltándose del agarre de la otra._

_-¿Estás segura?- le pregunto la que estaba un poco más adelantada que la otra._

_-Si...- se habían detenido en medio de un corredor justo donde doblaba hacia otro, mientras que por las barandillas de las ventanas se filtraban las sombras de los arboles y ya se empezaba a colar la oscuridad por el sol bajo._

_-Los perdimos de vista...- suspiro alviada la más baja.  
_

_-Yo no tenia ganas de correr, es más ¿Por que me has arrastrado contigo?_

_-!Ah¡ vamos Fate-chan, lo he hecho por que contigo es más divertido..._

_-No es divertido, me has implicado en algo que tú has hecho, yo soy inocente..._

_-¿Pero como iba a saber que el café caería sobre los documentos importantes de ese profesor, y como iba saber que mandaría a los gorilas del equipo de atletismo a buscarnos justo después de que salimos coriendo de la sala de profesores, y que nos seguirían desde el salón de clases hasta aquí...?- enmarco inocentemente.  
_

_-Ese no es el punto, el punto es que me culparan junto contigo..._

_-Fate-chan ¿Acaso no compartimos todo? ¿Por que somos las mejores amigas, recuerdas?_

_-Nanoha...- fingio enfado Fate._

_-Esta bien, esta bien, no pude evitarlo si...- y de una forma muy infantil pidió...- !No me abandones Fate-chan¡_

_-Claro que no te abandonare Nanoha- le dijo con decisión._

_-!¿Es por aquí?!_

_-!Si¡, !Por aquí estoy seguro¡_

_Escucharon las voces de los gorilones del equipo de atletismo demasiado cerca para su gusto, e inmediatamente buscaron una forma de escapar, la primera solución que se les ocurrió fue correr hacia el exterior, pero se encontraban muy lejos de una salida inmediata en ese momento, la puerta más próxima estaba muy lejos y las ventanas con vidrio no eran una opción, o serian castigadas de una peor manera._

_-!Estamos ya en la planta mas baja!_

_-!No podrán escapar de aquí¡_

_Nanoha sin poder evitarlo se asusto un poco, entonces Fate tomo su mano para darle confianza, la hizo caminar sin prisa hacia una esquina y sin darse cuenta en que momento Fate abrió una puerta, ambas entraron y se escondieron en es lugar justo cuando se escucharon los pasos fuertes del equipo de atletismo al pasar por ese lugar._

_-Estuvo cerca- exhalo Nanoha aliviada, y descansando en el pecho de Fate._

_-Si...- a Fate le costo poco más de tres segundos darse cuenta de la situación en la que estaban._

_-Si querías abrazarme estrechamente solo tenias que pedirlo Fate-chan..._

_-Nac...Nanoha, esa no fue mi intención..._

_-¿Ah no? ¿No hiciste esta puerta con magia? Pudiste haberla hecho mucho más grande..._

_-N-no tuve mucho tiempo para pensar, ¿Por que rayos siempre olvidamos que somos magas cuando estamos aquí?_

_-mmm..., no intentes desviar mi pregunta Fate-chan..._

_-No lo hago, es la verdad, así hubiéramos escapado mucho más fácil usando nuestros poderes._

_-Sabes que esta prohibido..._

_-Una magia como esta no logra registrarse en el sistema tan lejano de STAB._

_-Admite que querías abrazarme.  
_

_-Nanoha...- Fate iba a decir algo pero se detuvo ya que en ese instante Nanoha la rodeo completamente envolviéndola en un abrazo- ¿Eh? ¿Que...?-_

_-Abrazame Fate-chan- pidió Namoha y al escucharla habalr en ese tono tan suae Fate se relajo y también envolvió en a Nanoha en su abrazo, era una sensación reconfortante, única, después de eso no dijeron nada, solo se quedaron así, disfrutando la una de la otra, del calor y la calidez que cada una desprendía. Salieron de la estrecha espacio que Fate había creado cuando "consideraron" que el equipo de atletismo no rondaba por esos alrededores. Al día siguiente les toco castigo pero, ese momento que habían vivido no lo olvidarían, siempre quedaría en sus corazones._

Justo como Fate lo recordaba ahora...

Sin darse cuenta Fate había cerrado los ojos, y al abrirlos se encontraba muy lejos de la oficina de Hayate donde planeaba ir, y se encontraba en una de las salidas del gran edificio de la sección seis, la sombra no se perpetuaba completamente sobre el piso pero al ver hacia adentro ya lucia un poco oscuro.

-Fate-chan...- escucho en un murmuro su nombre, y al voltear su rostro , ahí estaba, el motivo de todos sus delirios.

-...-pero no sabia realmente que decir, ese atardecer le parecía extraño.

-Iba ahora mismo a buscarte...- le confesó Nanoha.

-...- pero Fate seguía sin saber que decir.

-Esta bien, no es necesario que digas nada- "¿por que?" Nanoha comenzó a acercarse a Fate, quien permaneció en el mismo lugar, hasta que Nanoha la alcanzo- sabes yo...- "¿...qué?" la de cabello cobrizo se acerco mas, cruzando el metro cuadrado y quedando a escasos centímetros de Fate-...quería verte- Nanoha alzo sus brazos hasta alcanzar los hombros de Fate, no en un agarre, sino en una suave y sublime caricia que también la sujetaba sin presión alguna- te extraño Fate-chan- la voz de Nanoha se quebro en ese instante y abrazo a Fate, se cubrió completamente con su cuerpo, como si se escondiera, como si escapara, como si hubiera encontrado el lugar mas seguro para estar "¿Que sucede? ¿Por que? ¿Que esta pasando?" pensaba Fate, sin saber como reaccionar aun, la laguna en su mente y ese atardecer junto con aquel recuerdo la habían aturdido demasiado, pero no había correspondido el abrazo de Nanoha, quien estaba muy consiente de ese hecho-...yo tampoco comprendo lo que esta pasando- ¿acaso Nanoha podía leer sus pensamientos?- estas lejos de mi, te extraño a mares, y hoy te veo con esa chica- el cuerpo de Fate reacciono de inmediato al escuchar esas palabras, sujeto a Nanoha por la cintura para separarla pero el agarre del abrazo de Nanoha fue mas fuerte y permanecieron asi.

-¿Que quieres decir?- y su mente volvió a su control de nuevo.

-perdóname...

-¿Por que te disculpas?- Fate frunció el ceño, sin saber por qué estaba comenzando a enfadarse.

-No se lo que debo hacer, estoy confundida, lo que paso hoy...

-¿Que con eso...? Yo puedo hacer lo que quiera-

-Lo se...- fue interrumpida por Nnaoha-...por eso me molesta, no puedo decir nada, estoy... celosa, celosicima...- mientras decia esto Nanoha la estrechaba más contra si he intensificaba el abarazo.

-¿Por qué?- Fate sujeto la cintura de Nanoha hacia si pero sin abrazarla todavía.

-Por que soy una estúpida, por que no pude comprenderte, todo el dolor que te hice sufrir por pensar que solo pasaría, perdóname por ser tan estúpida...- Nanoha comenzó a llorar, y Fate finalmente la abrazo en un fuerte abrazo como no la abrazaba hace mucho, y como no la sentía hace mucho, no había espacio que las separara...

-¿Por que me estas diciendo todo esto Nanoha? No sabes como duele...

-Lo sé, sé que te sigo haciendo sufrir, no tengo perdón, no merezco tu perdón...

-¿Entonces dime porque? !Solo dímelo¡...y te perdonare...-Nanoha se separo un poco de Fate para mirar su rostro, Nanoha todavía tenia lágrimas surcando sus mejillas, era una adorable visión para Fate.

-Por que...por que yo...yo...- parecía muy decidida muy segura de lo que diria, y el corazon de Fate latía con impaciencia desbocado, si Nanoha le decía que la amaba podría regresar a su lado-por que yo...quiero...- pero Fate pudo ver la inseguridad cruzar por los ojos de Nanoha nuevamente, el tiempo seguia corriendo y Fate seguia esperando su respuesta a pesar de todo, tal vez-...yo...-y entonces una calidad sensación la envolvió justo cuando Nanoha sujeto con una mano su rostro y lo acerco al suyo, al de Fate, era una sensación que no habían sentido antes, no Fate, y Nanoha no de esa manera, no con Fate consiente y despierta, Fate no la rechazaba, Fate no la rechazo, y sus labios comenzaron a moverse juntos, presionándose, conosiendose, y haciéndoles disfrutar de esa maravillosa sensación que no habían conocido, haciéndoles vibrar sus labios al compás de sus corazones desbocados. Al separarse abruptamente por la falta de aire, Fate solo podía ver a Nanoha y seguir sin comprender por qué.

-Nanoha...tú...por qué...- pero Nanoha desvío su rostro con nuevas lágrimas en el.

-perdóname- dijo nuevamente, escapando así de los brazos de Fate, perdiéndose al desaparecer despues de cruzar el pasillo y de los ojos de Fate, tan rápido se había ido como llegó. A pesar de todo Fate no se movió, no siguió a Nanoha, solo dio media vuelta, dirigiéndose a su oficina, mientras rozaba sus labios con la yema de sus dedos, recordando la sensación, el agradable sabor...de...su Nanoha.

Se quedo con una sonrisa, ese dia estaba siendo muy extraño, quiso ir tras de Nanoha pero no lo hizo porque penso que no era lo mejor, no sabria exactamente que decirle, quiza solo debia hacer que el tiempo pasara un poco más, y la esperanza volveria.

5:40 pm.

-Parece que Elisa-san no ha regresado- al volver a su oficina Fate se dio cuenta de que no estaba Elisa. Se sentó en el sillón de su oficina pensativa, por lo que acababa de ocurrir hace unos minuto por el pasillo, fue tan rapido, si Nanoha la habia besado, a lo mejor si significaba que la amaba y Hayate no estaba tan equivocada despues de todo... En ese instante tocaron la puerta del despacho de Fate, lo que hizo cortar sus pensamientos.

-Pasa Elisa-san, sabes que no tienes que tocar.

-Fate-mama- entonces Vivio fue quien apareció al abrir la puerta.

-Vivio...- se sorprendió un poco al ver a Vivio, no la esperaba - es un poco tarde, pero si estas aquí es por algo, ¿Necesitas mi ayuda? ¿Por que no llegaste a la hora del almuerzo?- no pudo evitar preguntarle se sentia un poco nerviosa, Nanoha habia dejado una marca que sentia todo su cuerpo.

-Yo..., es que estoy enfadada con Nanoha-mama, no quise almorzar con ella..., estoy confundida, no comprendo lo que esta pasando con nuestra familia Fate-mama...- Vivio no desperdicio ni un segundo y le dijo inmeditamente a Fate como se sentia.

-Vivio...- y Fate pudo sentir la tristeza en ella.

-Por eso hoy almorcé yo sola y estuve pensando...

-¿Y me dirás lo que estuviste pensando?

-Claro que si, además yo quería preguntarte algo...

-Lo que quieras mi princesa...- Vivio se acerco a Fate, lucia entre seria y triste, pero tenia seguridad en su mirada.

-Ne Fate-mama, ¿Por que Nanoha-mama y tu ya no se llevan bien como antes?

-Así que te diste cuenta...bueno era obvio que te darías cuenta, fuimos bastante obvias, sobre todo yo, lo siento Vivio-

-No, no lo sientas, yo...se que no eres tú...

-¿A que te refieres?...

-Se que fue Nanoha-mama...

-Pero cómo sabes que ha sido Nanoha y no yo...

-Porque es ella quien se mira mas culpable, tu en cambio luces triste Fate-mama...

-¿Por eso estas enfadada con Nanoha-mama?...

-Um...-asintió vivio- además no me quiere decir la razón, de por qué esta pasando esto, ¿por qué? ¿Tú me lo dirás Fate-mama?...

-Creo que seria más conveniente que ella misma te lo dijera...

-Pero, esa es mi pregunta, y ella no me quiere responder...

-Ya veo...pero sabes Vivio, de alguna forma creo que esto también es culpa mía, Nanoha-mama no tiene toda la culpa...

-No comprendo...

-Sabes Vivio, no es algo muy difícil de explicar, pero Nanoha-mama de seguro debe sentirse mal y tu tienes razón..., veras Vivio, Nanoha-mama esta comprometida con el tío Yuuno...

-¿Eh? ¿Que?...

-¿Te parece mal?...

-Yo...no...es que no...

-No juzgues mal a Nanoha-mama, ella tiene derecho a decidir con quien quiere estar para poder ser feliz, y lo eligió a él...

-Pero, pero, que hay de ti...que hay de mi...esto es...

-El problema es que Fate-mama siempre ha sido muy feliz al lado de Nanoha-mama, y cuando ella me dijo eso, en mi desesperación, le dije lo que sentía, las cosas entre Nanoha-mama y yo ya no volvieron a ser iguales, ya no podían ser iguales, se lo dije aunque no debía, porque ya sabia que ella no me había elegido a mi, y aun así lo hice, es por eso que yo, porque me dolía su presencia, verla, estar con ella, es por eso que me fui Vivio, por mi cobardía, por mi...- y Fate no pudo continuar mas, las lágrimas salieron de ella, pero trato de no asustar a Vivio mostrándole una sonrisa, una sonrisa triste..., lo decia y la hacia sentir mal a pesar de lo que habia sucedido no hace muchos minutos atrás.

-Fate-mama...-Vivio sintió la tristeza de su madre, y al humedeserce sus ojos le dio un fuerte a brazo a su madre. Estuvieron un rato así, hasta que lograron calmarse un poco.

-Perdóname Vivio, Fate-mama no es tan valiente como todos piensan...

-Esta bien Fate-mama, pero ¿sabes?...

-¿Si?

-Yo tampoco quiero que Nanoha-mama este con el tío Yuuno...

-Se que no lo hice pero, nuestro deber es respetar su decisión...

-No digas eso Fate-mama, si lo dejamos así, si lo dejas así ¿Que pasara con nuestra familia? No quiero que dejemos de ser una familia...

-Pero Yuuno seria tu padre Vivio, tendrás un padre...

-Yo no quiero...para mi solo eres tú y Nanoha-mama quienes forman mi familia, estamos bien tal como estamos...

-¿No querias tener a un padre Vivio?...

-!No¡ Si eso significa que te perdere, que nuestra familia se perdera o quiero uno, para mi tú eres como mi padre Fate-mama...

-¿Cómo?

-Tú nos proteges a Nanoha-mama y a mí, tú eres mejor que un padre Fate-mama, ojala Nanoha-mam se diera cuenta, que no hay nadie mejor que tú, para que este con nosotras...

-Pero yo...aún así...en realidad, yo no se que hacer, no se que podemos hacer, solo aceptar las cosas tal como son, Hayate ya intento ayudarme, ella cree que Nanoha-mama, me ama y...

-Yo también lo creo...

-¿Eh?

-Yo también creo que Nanoha-mama te ama...

-Pero ella...

-Es solo que Nanoha-mama tiene miedo...

-¿Miedo?

-Si, no sé de que, no puedo saberlo, pero yo siempre las he visto, su cariño por ti, ella es igual que tú, Nanoha-mama siempre ha sido feliz porque tu estabas ahí, siempre esperándote, recordándote, casi siempre eras tà de quien hablábamos cuando no estabas, siempre eras tú de quien ella se preocupaba, nunca le he escuchado decir nada del tío Yuuno cosas, como cuando habla de ti, yo también creo que ella te ama..., y también creo Fate-mama que deberías intentarlo una vez mas...

-¿Intentarlo?- Fate estaba un poco atónita por todo lo que le había dicho vivio, no podía creer que ella pudiera darse cuenta de esas cosas.

-Si, díscelo una vez más...dile que la amas...

-¿Y que tal si ella me rechaza de nuevo? No podría soportarlo...-Fate decía eso a pesar de que las acciones de Nanoha ya le habían dicho mucho.

-No lo sabrás si no lo intentas, por favor Fate-mama, por mi, es lo todo que te pido...

-Vivio...

-Ella no te rechazara te lo prometo, pronto veraz que dejara de ocultarse, veraz lo valiente que es Nanoha-mama, por nosotras, por nuestra familia...

-Pero yo no se..., en que momento podriamos hablar, antes podiamos estar juntas sin importar nada...

-Yo sé como, tengo un plan, y te lo diré ahora mismo...-

8:35 pm.

Nanoha se encontraba en la casa, esperando ha Vivio, quien aún no habia regresado de donde fuera que estuviera, no estaba molesta, solo se sentia patetica, su familia habia comenzado a desmoronarse, se estaba destruyendo, desde que estaba con Yuuno todo parecia ser un desastre, y hoy habia besado a Fate, algo que le habia parecido sublime ¿Por qué no podía disfrutar de algo como eso para siempre?, en realidad si que podía, queria hacerlo, pero era tan tonta que no sabia ni por qué se retenia, y solo podia enfadarse todavia más cuando pensaba en que esa tal Elisa habia besado a Fate antes que ella de esa manera, no importaba ahora, pero se sentia molesta, tristez y con ese pesar que no desaparecia de su corazon, no queria pero lo hacia, y que sucederia si Fate ya habia llegado más lejos con esa tal Elisa, la sola idea no podia soportarla y la volvia loca, trataba de estar serena de mantenerse serena, queria esperar a Vivio con sus cinco sentidos funcionando, pero era muy dificil, asi como tambien era difícil pensar en decirle a Vivio lo de ella y Yuuno, no queria enfrentarla, no queria ver su reaccion, pero en ese momento solo podia pensar en que Vivio estuviera bien, donde sea que estuviese y regresara, con ella, y que no pensara, asi como Fate, en abandonarla.

La puerta principal se habrio e inmediatamente Nanoha se levanto del asiento en el que estaba...

-!Vivio¡ ¿Donde has estado? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿No te ha pasado nada malo?- Vivio permanecio en silencio unos instantes y Nanoha simplemente espero a que le dijera algo, de verdad estaba preocupada por ella.

-¿No estás enfadada porque vengo tarde?- la sonrisa de Nanoha ya no era la misma, pero aún así le sonrio a Vivio, se agacho un poco y abrazo a Vivio.

-Por supuesto que no, estaba más preocupada, si te pasara algo malo yo no sabria que hacer...además ya sé que estás enfadada conmigo...

-¿Es decir que no te extraña?

-Perdóname Vivio...

-Nanoha-mama...

-Tenemos que hablar...

-Lo sé...-Nanoha tomó de la mano a Vivio y ambas se sentaron en el sillon de la sala.

-Han pasado muchas cosas, no se cómo lo tomarás Vivio pero, lo he pensado y quiero dejar de mentir, quiero ser sincera contigo...

-¿Sabes algo Nanoha-mama?...- le pregunto Vivio sin hacer mucho caso a lo que Nanoha le habia dicho.

-¿Qué cosa Vivio?...- mientras que Nanoha trataba de mantenerse apacible, estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa, por lo que no le molesto que Vivio no hiciera mucho caso a sus palabras.

-Me alegra que quieras ser sincera conmigo, pero yo preferiria que fueras honesta con Fate-mama...

-¿Que?...- Nanoha estaba un poco confundida con la respuesta de Vivio.

-Yo te quiero mucho Nanoha-mama, pero realmente quisiera que fueras honesta con Fate-mama también, para que volvamos a estar juntas, para que volvamos a ser una famila otra vez...- Vivio mostraba la tristeza en su rostro con cada palabra, y se esforzaba por no llorar.

-Vivio...yo, yo quiero decirte que...- pero Nanoha queria decirle de una vez, entre más esperaba sentia que era más difícil efrontar esa situacion.

-Yo sé que no lo amas...- le confesó Vivio sin ningun tapujo, se lo dijo tal cual.

-¿EH?...- Nanoha sintio miedo, y que se quedaba sin voz, no podia creer que Vivio ya lo supiera.

-Así es, yo lo sé, que estás con Yuuno- y se sorprendio escucharla hablar y no referirse a Yuuno como "tío"

-¿Pero cómo...tú...?

-No estés asustada Nanoha-mama, yo te quiero mucho, pero por favor, se honesta no solo conmigo sino con todos, no importa lo que digan los demas, lo que piensen los demás, a mi no me importara, mientras que esté con ustedes dos me basta, por favor manten a nuestra familia unida Nanoha-mama, no la destruyas...

-Yo...yo...Vivio...- Nanoha se sentia dolida, sin palabras, al final no pudo evitar que Vivio también pensara que estaba destruyendo a su familia.

-¿Tú tambíen amas a Fate-mama, no es así Nanoha-mama?

-Vivio...- escuchar decir eso a Vivio habia hecho que su corazon comenzara a latir, justo después que lo habia hecho sentir desolado.

-Y yo sé que ella también te ama...

-¿Pero cómo sabes todo esto Vivio?...

-Nanoha-mama tu prometiste que me enseñarias, y que Fate-mama nos protegeria, todo este tiempo que he estado con ustedes he sido realmente feliz, me has enseñado muchas cosas Nanoha-mama, a no rendime cuando algo va mal, que siempre hay que seguir adelante ante la adversidad, a ser amigable, a creer en las personas, a querer a tú familia, a disfrutar la vida, pensar de forma correcta y que siempre hay que seguir nuestro sueños y que siempre debemos confiar en lo que creemos, a pesar de todo, a pesar de todos, y a que algo hecho sin amor deja de tener valor, por mucho que te esfuerces, por mucho que lo hagas una y otra vez, sino lo haces con el corazón, se queda vacio..., tú me lo has dicho, si ser sinceros es algo tan importante ¿Por qué Nanoha-mama? ¿Por qué?- ViVio ya no retuvo las lagrimas y lloro nuevamente.

-Vivio...- Nanoha también lloraba, lo que le habia dicho Vivio era increible, no sabia que podia enseñarle tanto, y le hizo recordar algo que habia olvidado.

-Nanoha-mama dicelo...dile a Fate-mama que la amas.

-Lo haré, lo haré Vivio, pero si lo hago ¿Querrá perdonarme?...

-Claro que si Fate-mama tiene un gran corazón...

-Pero yo la he hecho sufrir tanto...

-No te preocupes Nanoha-mama, Fate-mama te perdonará...

-Aun asi ella ya está con alguien más hoy yo...-

-No te preocupes Nanoha-mama, Elisa-san y Fate-mama, no están juntas...

-¿Qué...? ¿Cómo lo sabes Vivio?...

-Nanoha-mama vamos a dormir...

-Vivio dimelo, quiero saberlo hoy la vi con tú Fate-mama, en verdad me senti mal, senti que la habia perdido definitivamente, por mi culpa...

-De verdad, de verdad no tienes que preocuparte; yo... he estado muy preocupada por ti Nanoha-mama, se que estas sufriendo mucho, te ves muy cansada, agotada, tus ojos han perdido un poco de su brillo, descansa hoy, dormire contigo y te diré quien es Elisa-san, tomemos un baño y durmamos hoy juntas Nanoha-mama..., mañana veras a Fate-mama, ella te estara esperando, yo te diré todo lo que quieras saber, porque mañana...le diras a Fate-mama que la amas ¿Cierto?...

-Sí, Vivio lo haré...- esa noche todo parecio desaparecer, todo lo triste de aquellos días, Nanoha y Vivio pasaron una noche de madre e hija, sus corazones se sentian calidos, y Vivio hizo sentir realmente tranquila a Nanoha, esa aún pequeña niña que ya estaba creciendo, habia sido su esperanza, siempre, tanto para ella como para Fate.

8:25pm.

-Elisa-san...

-Fate-san, ya es tarde, lamento haberme ausentado en la oficina, Hayate-san...

-No te preocupes por eso, no importa...

-Ahora mismo le servire la cena...

-Elisa-san...- antes de llegar a la cosina Elisa se detuvo Fate se escuchaba seria y con una extraña tranquilidad...- gracias por haber estado este par de días conmigo, pero creo que ya no será necesario...

-Fate-san...

-Tengo un angel que me ha dado la esperanza de poder recuperar mi felcidad, se que dije que podiamos conocernos pero, esperon que comprenda...- Elisa permanecio en silencio durante unos segundo, lugo esbozo una sonrisa y sonrio a Fate.

-Me alegra saberlo, hasta creo que se habia tardado mucho, descuide Fate-san usted no me ha prometido nada, y realmente qué podia esperar, solo puedo decir que envidio mucho a Nanoha-san...- luego siguió su camino a la cocina y la noche transcurrio con tranquilidad.

6:30pm del siguiente día.

-!Fate-chan¡ !Fate-chan¡ !Despierta¡

-!Fate-san despierte por favor¡

-¿Que sucede...?-Pregunto Fate al ser depertada de esa manera por dos voces que le sacron de su sueño.

-Espabila de una vez, tenemos una emergencia en la base, Nanoha-chan ya esta aquí, pero tenecesitamos a tí también- le comunico Hayate a Fate atra vez de una llamada que habia contestado Elisa.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que sucede?- al escuchar a Hayate termino de despertar.

-Cuando llegues lo sabras...- Hayate se miraba seria, así que inmediatamente se alisto y se dirigio a la base.

Al llegar ahi, se encontro con una gran sorpresa, todas las personas iban a toda prisa de aqui para allá, en verdad era una emergencia pero ella no comprendia de que podria tratarse. se dirigio entonces a la ficina de Hayate y al entrar se quedo muy sorprendida, ahi habia muchas personas, entre ellos los wolkerrinter, magos de alto rango y Nanoha.

-Por fin has llegado Fate-chan, ya explique los preambulos de la misión, pero lo resumire para tí, irán al área 365 de Midchilda que esta siendo invadida por "X" razón que no voy ha explicarte ahora porque ya lo explique y derrotaran a los insarores, Signum se encuentra haya y necesita refuerzos, ¿algo que no comprendiste?

-De qué estás hablando Hayate ¿Acaso tenemos un nuevo enemigo? No supe sobre eso...

-Si hicieras tu trabajo de enfocer en lugar de dejarselo a signum y realmente leyeras aunque sea un poco los informes llegan a tú oficina y tienes que firmar..., lo supieras- Auch- pero ese no es el punto, el punto es que iran y dorrotaran al enemigo que decidio tomar la inicativa, eso es todo, en un par de minutos serán teletransportados a ese lugar, den lo mejor que tienen, pueden retirarse...

Fate no tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar y solo se encamino con los otros magos, estaba un poco confundida por la situación que estaba ocurriendo pero, pero al ver a Nanoha se sintio un poco tranquila y no pudo evitar pensar en la promesa que le hizo a Vivio, que lo intentaria de Nuevo, se armo de valor y confianza para ir a la misión y esperar a que todo terminara para poder arreglar las cosas. Por otro lado Nanoha se sentia intranquila y muy nerviosa desde que vio entrar a Fate a la Oficina de Hayate, queria hablarle, correr a sus brazos y soltarlo todo en un instante, no le importaba Yuuno, ni la misión, simplemente queria ignorarlo todo y hecharse a los brazos de Fate, pero prefiriro mantener la cordura, habia hecho sufrir a Fate así que debia llevar las cosas con calma, queria su perón, queria hablar de muchas cosas con ella, y para eso debia esperar.

Fin del FlashBack

La batalla era muy dura, los enemigos eran muy numerosos, con un buen potencial, por lo que se tenian que esforzar más de lo normal para derribar a cada uno. A cada pasó de la batalla perdian a sus camaradas, estaban sufriendo bajas mayores al enemigo, la preocupasión era latente pero trataban de mantenerse firme. La batalla era dura y cruel y todo se habia complicado cuando envarion a los mejores magos en entrenamiento, entre ellos y a pesar de su corta edad llegó Vivio, la trinquiladad era perenne Fate no sabia que hacer, se movia a mil por hora, suspensamientos superaban su capacidad, trataba de estar pendiente de Vivio y se preocupaba por Nanoha, la amenaza no era tan suave como habia creido antes de ir a la misión, se equivoco al haber pensado que todo terminaria rapido. Nanoha tambien estaba intranquila, el hecho de que Vivio estuviera ahi era inconsevible, cuando volviera a ver a Hayate se acordaria de ella hasta en sus sueños, aunque las palabras de Vivio la habian hecho sentir bien la noche anterior aun se sentia inquieta y queria que todo acabara, pero no sabia como, aquello se habia tornado somo una pesadilla, un infierno que no acababa.

Después de un tiempo que habia durado la batalla llegó Hayate. Y sin pensarlo dos veces Fate se comunico con ella

-(Hayate cómo te atreves a traer a Vivio a este lugar)- le acusó Fate.

-(Si, cómo pudiste Hayate-chan)- Nanoha también queria reclamarle.

-(No fue culpa mía, los superiores asi lo ordenaron, ya estan al tanto de esta situacion, si hubiera podido evitarlo saben que lo hubiera hecho)

-(Pero aun así...)- Fate no podía dejar de insistir.

-(Calmate Fate-chan, todo estará bien te lo prometo, por eso estoy aqui)-Hayate trato de tranquilizarla.

-!Ama Hayate pronto, o la perdida que tendremos será demasiado grande¡

-!Ahora voy Signum¡

Hayate comenzo a invocar su tecnica más poderosa, mientras Signum y los otros Wolkerrinter la protegian, luego se les ordeno a todos los magos que se retiraran del perimetro, Hayate lanzo su ataque y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, casi todos los enemigos habian desaparecido. Todos los que aún estaban con vida, gritaron euforicos por la victoria e inmediatamente, auxiliaron a aquellos que habian quedado heridos, y para lamento de muchos lo cuerpos de aquellos que no habian sobrevivido.

-Ahora me dirás ¿Qué es lo que sucede?- justo despues del ataque Fate se acero a Hayate y le pregunto directamente acerca de lo que sucedia.

-Tranquila Fate-chan para eso está Signum.

-Testarrosa...

-Signum...

-No es momento para cordialidades, este asunto es muy importante...

-!Pero si tú fuiste la que...¡

-No importa, veras...

Todos estaban en lo suyo, excepto por una persona...

-Escucho...una voz...

Nanoha se sentia muy intranquila a pesar de que la pesadilla parcia haber acabado y en su interior comenzo a escuchar una voz que la llamaba, trato de ignorarla e inmediatamente quiso saber que era lo que sucedia exactamente, se alejo unos pocos metros del lugar, y entre las rocas vio un piedra, con un brillo hermoso e iba a tomarla cuando...

-No esperaba que fueras tú quien callera en mi trampa, pero que bueno que fue así, Takamachi Nanoha-san...

Frente a Nanoha se invoco de la nada un poder gigantesco Nanoha, se quedo paralizada al verlo, no tendria tiempo de invocar algo para protegerse, su unica reaccion fue colocar sus brazos frente así...

Fate se encontraba habaldo con Signum cuando sintio la presencia de aquel sujeto, e inmediatamente salio volando hacia Nanoha, vio al sujeto un poder gifantesco, como hecho de la nada, por lo que inmediatamente activo su sonic move para estar con Nanoha, y al estar a su lado la cubrio con su cuerpo.

-!Fate-chan¡

-No te muevas...

Pero lo que no se imaginaron fue con lo que sucedio en una decima de segundo, Vivio también se encontraba en aquel lugar, y para nada fue ageno el suceso, al ver a Nanoha siendo amenazada dejo lo que estaba haciendo y voló lo más rapido posible hacia donde estaban sus mamás y las abrazo.

-!Perfecto, todo la familia se irá junta¡

Y frente a todos los que estaban en aquel lugar, todos los que estaban ahi fueron testigos, y solo pudieron ver a aquellas personas increibles, admiradas, pero sobre todo queridas y que sinduda sabian eran una familia, desaparecer en un haz de luz, que se lo tragó todo.

**Notas: **Yo les aseguro que no saben como continua muaja ja ja ja.

Les gusto, no les gusto, comenten igual.


	4. Chapter 4

"Nunca me imagine que Vivio pensara de esa manera, realmente esta creciendo muy rápido. Esa noche fue muy apacible, sentí que volvía a ser la madre de Vivio, antes de eso sentía que la estaba perdiendo, al igual que Fate-chan, pero parece que pronto las cosas volverán a la normalidad. Después de hablar, Vivio y yo cenamos juntas, tomamos un baño juntas e incluso durmió conmigo, y tener a ese ángel abrazada a mí, me hizo darme cuenta, que Vivio era la esperanza que nos hacía falta y que como familia, solo faltaba Fate-chan.

No puedo decir lo mucho que me alegro hablar con Vivio, me pregunto cuando aprendió a ser tan madura, ella ha sido más valiente que yo, porque sin dudarlo lucho por su familia, para que volviéramos a estar juntas. Vivio me hablo de muchas cosas y por supuesto del hecho de que había estado con Fate-chan, y por eso sabia acerca de Elisa...

-Enserio no pasó nada más Vivio?

-Nop.

-Que alivio, por un momento pensé que en verdad había perdido a Fate-chan.

-No te preocupes Nanoha-mama, Fate-mama nos quiere mucho, !por que somos sus chicas favoritas- bromeo un poco Vivio.

-Lo se...lamento haberte hecho sentir mal Vivio- tenia a Vivio en mis brazos y la abrace mas fuerte.

-Esta bien Nanoha-mama, yo solo quiero que estemos juntas.

-Y lo estaremos Vivio, lo prometo.

Yo...me sentía orgullosa de ser la madre de esta maravillosa hija, de seguro Fate-chan también lo esta, a pesar de lo que Vivio dijo "Soy yo quien esta orgullosa de mis mamas" me ha mostrado el reflejo de nuestro corazones, y la verdad de las cosas como deben ser, demostrándome así que, mi hija es como ninguna otra, porque es mía y de Fate-chan"

"-Enserio crees que funcione Vivio?- Vivio estaba conmigo luego de contarme su plan, en verdad es una chica muy lista, pero de alguna forma, sentía inseguridad, no por las palabras de vivio, sino por mí, creo que no puedo evitar expresarme de esa manera.

-¡Por supuesto que sí!- escuchar ese entusiasmo, me hacia sentir muy bien.

-Oye, y ¿no crees que deba llevarle un regalo a Nanoha-mama?

-Para nosotras, el mejor regalo eres tu Fate-mama.

De alguna forma no podía evitar estar sorprendida, Vivio estaba creciendo muy rápido, y hasta cierto punto me hacia sentir culpable, Vivio había logrado todo esto sola, estaba luchando por nuestra familia, cuando yo lo único que supe hacer fue renunciar, me gustaría tener a Nanoha aquí a mi lado y compartir con Vivio este momento, abrazarla y agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho, después de todo es ella quien siempre ha estado al lado de Vivio, es ella la que le a hecho tener esos buenos sentimientos que son como los suyos, me gustaría decirle la buena madre que es, mucho mejor que yo, aunque a veces me diga que no, que somos las dos, que juntas criamos a Vivio y yo también merezco crédito, escucharla decir eso me alegra, pero siempre me pregunto si eso sera verdad, aun asi, comeienzo a pensar que tal vez sea verdad, si Nanoha me ama (y se que lo hace porque ha permanecido a mi lado todo este tiempo) justo como yo la amo a ella, entonces somos las dos, si ella no estuviera a mi lado, nuestra familia no existiría, yo no sería Fate-mama y ella Nanoha-mama, es nuestro amor lo que nos ha hecho permanecer juntas...mi hija es mas que maravillosa, ahora lo se, y puedo ver en sus ojos a Nanoha, como ella dice que me ve a mi, mi hija es maravillosa, mi hija es como ninguna otra, porque nos pertenece solamente a mí y a Nanoha."

**Mi Hija Como Ninguna Otra**

"-Nanoha, no me dejes, no me abandones, ¡por favor!- suplicaba con lagrimas mientras abrazaba con fuerza a la persona que tenia entre sus brazos, la persona que amaba.

-Fate-chan…yo…- Nanoha también lloraba, pero su inseguridad la hacia vulnerable.

-Yo te amo Nanoha, por favor no me dejes ¿Acaso tu no me amas?

-Por supuesto que yo te amo Fate-chan, pero…no se qué pensar…, estoy confundida.

-Esta bien, no importa, yo puedo esperarte, pero por favor, no te vayas con el, sino yo…moriría.

-¡Fate-chan!- escucharla decir eso hizo acelerar su corazón, no imaginaba un mundo sin Fate- no digas eso, no digas eso…

-Nanoha…-…"

"…

-Ella no te rechazara te lo prometo, pronto veraz que dejara de ocultarse, veraz lo valiente que es Nanoha-mama, por nosotras, por nuestra familia..."

"-¡Fate-chan no te vayas!- entre lagrimas de llanto le pedía que no se fuera mientras la sujetaba de un brazo.

-Aunque me lo pidas no es algo que pueda cambiar…- su voz era fuerte, y ocultaba con ella toda la tristeza de su interior

-¡Fate-chan por favor! ¡No me abandones! ¡Te lo suplico!

-Sabes que no es por ti, pero debo marcharme…

-¡No! ¡No te vayas Fate-chan! ¡No te apartes de mi lado!

-Me iré Nanoha, vengas tu conmigo…o no…

-¡No me abandones! ¡Fate-chan! ¡Soy yo quien te lo suplica ahora!

-¡Pero tu no has decidido Nanoha, no hables como si hubiera pasado! ¡Yo…Me marchare para siempre!

-¡Es que no se que hacer! ¡Estoy confundida! ¡Compréndeme!

-¡Eso debiste haberlo pensado antes! ¡Si lo que quieres es quedarte! ¡Quédate! Pero yo me iré, y me llevare a Vivio conmigo…

-¡No!, ¡no te lo permitiré!, ¡Vivio y tu son todo para mí!…

-En ese caso demuéstralo, porque por lo que has hecho hasta ahora, ¡Parece como si lo prefirieras a él!

- ¡Pero qué estás diciendo Fate-chan! ¡Tú sabes que es a ti a quien amo!

-¡Entonces ven conmigo!..."

**Capitulo 1: Enemigo…Declarado**

-¡Tiren! ¡Tiren! ¡Tiren!- decían una y otra vez, mientras alaban, cada uno de los dos grupos al lado de la cuerda que era dividida justo por la mitad por una línea trazada en el suelo.

-¿Ya estas cansada, Harlown?

-Para nada, pero tu parece que ya no puedes más Takamachi.

-En tus sueños.

La competencia era férrea mientras que esas dos personas líderes de cada grupo no se dejarían vencer por la otra, y la tensión entre esas dos personas se sentía tan fuerte, que esa era la única aura que arruinaba la diversión…

-¡Tiren! ¡Tiren! ¡Tiren Mas fuerte!- decían nuevamente animando a los grupos a seguir, muchos de los cuales ya estaban cansados y no comprendían del todo como es que la competencia aún seguía, solo era un juego al fin y al cabo, pero la rivalidad entre esas dos personas, era algo que hasta podía sacar de quicio…los nudillos de las manos fuertemente apretados que alaban la cuerda aferrando las manos a ella comenzó a hacer su efecto después del tiempo que había pasado justo cuando los pequeños hilos que formaban la cuerda comenzaron a romperse uno por uno, hasta que solo hubo uno y también se rompió, ambos grupos se cayeron de espaldas, terminando así por fin la competencia.

-¡Nuestro grupo fue el que gano!

-¡No sueñes Takamachi, está claro que mi grupo fue el que gano!

-¡Que dices! ¡Es obvio que tu grupo fue el que toco con la espalda el sucio suelo perdedor!

-Es obvio que tus delirios por querer vencerme no te hacen ver bien ¡Fueron ustedes los que cayeron primero!

-¡Claro que no!

-¡Claro que sí!

-Tranquilícense era solo un juego…

-¡Tú no te metas Hayate!

-Pero que groseras…

-Están hablando al mismo tiempo…

-Pero que perspicaz eres Suzuka-chan…

-¡Ya basta ustedes dos! ¡Lo que haremos es preguntarle al profesor! ¡Y fin de la historia!- Arisa Bannings no se contuvo al tratar a sus dos amigas, realmente la sacaban de sus casillas.

-¡¿Quién fue el ganador?! ¡Digalo profesor!- volvieron a hablar Nanoha y Fate al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno pues…

-¡Dígale de una vez que es una perdedora a esta perdedora!

-¡Takamachi no tolerare que me llames perdedora! ¡Cuando tú eres la número uno de todas las perdedoras!

-¡Ya baaaaasta! Profesor, cálleles la boca a estas dos de una buena vez…

-Definitivamente eres Tachi, Arisa-chan…

-Hayate cierra la boca, no quiero escuchar tus absurdas ideas ahora, suficiente tengo con este par de locas…

-¡Oye!- hablaron a coro.

-Suzuka-chan realmente adora su coro…- Hayate le parecía muy divertida la situación.

-¡Es un empate!... Eso es todo pueden ir a almorzar- declaro finalmente el profesor.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Oiga no puede ser un empate!- sus palabras se fueron con el aire ya que el preofesor se marchó, él también estaba cansado de ver a esas dos pelear toda la vida.

-Que bien salió todo ¿no?…- comento alguien por ahí.

-Sí, fue muy emocionante…

-…Harlown-san y takamachi-san se ven tan bien como siempre…

-Lo hacen divertido pero a veces es un poco molesto…

-¿Qué importa? Siempre es gracioso ver las ganas que tienen de competir, j aja ja aja…

-Tienes razón j aja aja aja aja aja…- las risas y los comentarios de los demás estudiantes se lograban escuchar mientras se dirigían a almorzar ya era la hora y con tanto esfuerzo realizado había hambre.

-…solo por esta vez dejare que te sientas bien…

-La que se sentirá bien por no haber tenido un día de derrota serás tú…

-Takamachi no tientes tu suerte…

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tú no tienes nada?...

-Vamos a almorzar Susuka, Hayate…- dijo Arisa.

-De acuerdo, la verdad es que tengo mucha hambre…- declaro hayate con una mano sobre su estomago.

-¿Tu cuando no la tienes mapache?

-¿Cómo crees que mantengo mi hermosa figura? Gasto de energía, igual a ingesta alimenticia…

-Comprendo, así que Nanoha y Fate no son las únicas que están mal de la cabeza…

-¡Suzuka-chan!...- reprendio Suzuka a Arisa

-Sí, sí, no debo insultar a mis amigas…

-Muchas gracias Suzuka-chan…pensándolo bien…, Arisa-chan eres neko- escuchar eso hizo que Suzuka sonriera, y que Arisa se sonrojara de ira y de vergüenza.

-Hayate ¡Hare pure contigo!- grito Arisa y estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre Hayate cuando fue abrazada de la espalda por Suzuka.

-Ya, ya tranquila Arisa-chan…- le susurro con cariño…

-Pero es que ella…de nosotras…- hablaba alteradamente Arisa.

-Tranquila, está bien Arisa-chan, a mí no me molesta- le seguía diciendo cosas para que se tranquilizaba al mismo tiempo que le acariciaba la cabeza mientras la seguía abrazando.

-Que interesante escena…- murmuro Hayate- pero si quiero seguir con vida dejare de provocar a mis alocadas amigas-…y de pronto recordó- hablando de alocadas ¿Dónde están Nanoha-chan y Fate-chan?

Las tres que iban caminando jutas al comedor dejaron lo que hacían y voltearon hacia atrás.

-…piedra, papel o tijeras, ¡ya!- lo que vieron solo pudo hacerlas suspirar, esas no cambiaban ni a tiros.

-… ¡Yo gane!- Vitoreo Fate.

-¡Rayos! ¡Volvimos a empatar! Tres a tres Harown, la cuarta es la vencida…- ¿Pero quién rayos dijo eso? ¿Qué no era la tercera la vencida? …bueno, no importa…

-¡Piedra, papel o tijeras!, ¡YA!

-Empate…

-¡Eso no puede ser! ¡Dejaste que yo sacara primero y así empatar!

-¡Estás loca Takamachi, si yo hubiera hecho eso hubiera ganado, no empatado contigo!

-¡Oigan ustedes dos, ya dejen eso, y almorcemos con tranquilidad, las dejaremos atrás y se acabara la comida!- les recordó Hayate.

-Yo no quiero que se acabe la comida…

-Yo también quiero comer…

-No te confíes solo por esto Takamachi…

-¿De qué hablas? Tú eres la que siempre baja la guardia…- e iban a comenzar de nuevo cuando…

-Bien- llego a donde estaban ellas y se puso entre ellas- como yo y Suzuka, queremos un almuerzo tranquilo…, esta vez…

-¡¿Qué hay de mí?!- reclamo Hayate ofendida de no ser tomada en cuenta.

-…no se dirán nada, no se miraran, no se acercaran la una a la otra, ni siquiera se tocaran un mínimo cabello, o yo me encargare de que ustedes sean la cena…- Arisa se escuchaba muy enfada y fastidiada, tanto que Nanoha y Fate se quedaron quietas al instante. Y así con ese "tratado de paz" al estilo de Arisa Bannings se dirigieron por fin a salón comedor…que por cierto ya se estaba acabando la comida, ese día no hubo guerra de platos cargados…

"Verán, tal vez no comprendan la situación, por cómo comenzó la historia pero no se preocupen que para eso estoy yo, la única, incomparable, bellísima y hermosísima Yagami Hayate. Les narrare los hechos extraordinarios de esta, de esta… ¡ah! No sé qué pero es una historia, de dos vidas que, que…, bueno que están ligadas por el destino, sí, eso se oye bien, y es la mejor forma que tengo para expresarlo, y ¿Por qué? Es que en realidad muchos ven a Nanoh-chan y a Fate-chan como pareja, y otros simplemente piensan que son sus némesis que nunca se debieron haber encontrado, y sinceramente yo no sé qué pensar, pero eso no importa, como les dije yo les contare junto con mis dos maids Suzuka Tsukimura y Arisa Bannings…

-¡Hayate, no somos tus sirvientas!- esa fue Arisa-chan, que me gritaba con cólera…otra vez.

-ma, ma, ozsuite Arisa-chan, watashi wa kokoni iru kara- y esa fue Suzuka-chan, que llegaba nuevamente a tranquilizarla abrazándola por la espalda y acarician la cien de su cabeza.

…realmente es muy difícil trabajar cuando tienes a un sirviente eficiente y a otro que no lo es, Suzuka-chan es la única persona que puede tranquilizar a Arisa-chan, nadie sabe por qué, pero pueden hacerse una idea, y siempre terminan así: Suzuka-chan abrazando a Arisa-chan (a mi parecer lo hacían a propósito, sobre todo por Suzuka-chan), afortunadamente nosotras tres hemos sobrevivido a nuestras locas amigas, y no terminamos siendo enemigas, al contrario, y lo digo porque yo estaba del lado de Fate-chan (solo a ella conocía de lo que es ahora nuestro grupo, y Arisa-chan y Suzuka-chan estaban con Nanoha-cha) pero bueno eso no es el punto, como seguíamos con la historia, y es un poco larga (por los tantos desafíos que han tenido Nanoha-chan con Fate-chan, y nótese porque han sido años ¡años! Creo que con eso pueden comprender a Arisa-chan) pero lo resumiré para ustedes, y para comenzar le contare la forma en cómo empezó todo esto, era un hermoso día de verano…

_-Bien comenzara la clase de deportes- era el segundo día de clases, y todos estábamos emocionados por lo que sucedería, hacer nuevos amigos, ver a que club podíamos entrar, vivir aventuras de amor…pero en ese momento era la clase de deportes, yo y Fate-chan éramos las nuevas, y desde el comienzo habíamos visto a nuestras otras amigas, que todavía no lo eran, yo estaba con Fate-chan todavía no habíamos conocido a nadie, pero…- iniciaremos haciendo competencias en pareja de los cien metros planos, y las primeras serán…Takamachi, Harlown a la pista…- ese fue el inicio de la pesadilla, el peor azar que pudo haber sucedido._

_Nanoha-chan y Fate-chan se colocaron en la pista y en posición, sin darme cuanta sonó el silbato y todos las mirábamos, ambas era buenas, se veía que querían ganar, iban muy parejo, a veces Nanoha-chan se adelantaba y otras Fate-chan, era una simple carrera de 100 metros, no más de dos minutos, pero todo eso lo pudimos ver hasta que casi al llegar al final iban demasiado parejo ninguna quería perder, hasta que de pronto…_

_-¡Ah!- ese fue un grito de ambas, justo antes de cruzar la meta ambas se cayeron, parece que momentáneamente sus piernas se cruzaron haciéndolas caer de nariz al piso…_

_-Ite…_

_-Que golpe…_

_La que se quejó en japonés fue Nanoha-chan, Fate se levantó primero y ayudo a Nanoha._

_-¿Te encuentras bien?- le pregunto._

_-Si- le respondió y acepto su mano. Al levantarse Fate comenzó a sangrar por la nariz._

_-¡Tu nariz…!_

_-¿Qué? ¡Ah!- Fate se limpió inmediatamente con la manga de su camisa y justo antes de llegar todos, porque salimos todos incluido el profesor a auxiliarlas…_

_-¿Ya no sangra?_

_-No, estas bien- se miraron y vieron sus cuerpos heridos en las rodillas y parte de sus brazos, una sensación de extrañeza las invadió al recordar cómo habían caído, su trato había sido seco, no podían evitar pensar que había sido culpa de la otra, pero yo lo vi todo, fueron ambas que cruzaron sus pies al mismo tiempo, por difícil que parezca; yo auxilie a Fate-can y Arisa-chan y Suzuka-chan a Nanoha-chan. Por lo que sé, ambas nos contaron lo que paso y como se sentían al respecto. _

_Los días iban pasando y cada semana que teníamos la semana de deportes o incluso en las clases y los estudios, y Nanoha-chan y Fate-chan competían en lo que parecía ser una forma indirecta, algo raro sucedía, algo que solo estaba en sus corazones, tal vez si hubieran hablado antes, las cosas no hubieran terminado como terminaron. Cuando ganaba Nanoha-chan sonreía de una manera sugestiva como queriendo decir "yo gane" y restregárselo en la cara a Fate-chan, de quien tampoco me di cuenta a tiempo que le lanzaba justo esa misma mirada a Nanoha-chan cuando ella ganaba. Hasta que ese día llegó…_

_De casualidad habíamos terminado en un grupo de 5 personas, justo nosotras en un trabajo de aula…_

_-…pero justo va de esta forma…_

_-No, pero yo creo que esto va de esta manera…_

_-Y yo creo que las dos deberían callarse…- Arisa-chan como siempre, con sus comentarios fuera de lugar, yo y Suzuka nos reíamos, mientras que esas dos solo sonreían, no queriendo aceptar lo que ocurria…!Aaaaaaaaaah! ¡Ya me canse! Mucho drama, como ya llegamos a este punto contare la parte buena…_

_Fate-chan se fue con la excusa de ir al baño, cansada del ambiente y la tensión que había entre ella y Nanoha-chan, y enfadada conmigo, porque yo no le seguía el juego, esta vez. Y no paso mucho tiempo cuando Nanoha fue tras de ella con la misma escusa, y yo decidí ir tras de ella, luego de escuchar…_

_-¿Es que ahora todas quieren ir al baño?- dijo Arisa-chan en tono de fastidio, Arisa-chan, eres una amargada._

_Me encontraba un poco lejos pero pude ver, Nanoha-chan se detuvo, justo de regreso venia Fate-chan, se encontraron y el duelo que yo tanto había esperado, y que jamás creí que me arrepentiría de que ocurriera…_

_-¿Qué pasa contigo?- Nanoha-chan casi siempre comienza todo, ¿Cuándo invitara a la cama a Fate-chan?_

_-¿De qué hablas?_

_-¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta? Tú forma tan grosera y pedante de ser conmigo…- Nanoha-chan empezó a hablar muy fuerte y caldeo las cosas._

_-¿Yo? Y qué me dices de ti, eres una Hipócrita, me tratas bien pero sé que esa sonrisa que muestras es jodidamente falsa…_

_-¡Tú eres la que está siempre contradiciéndome, quieres humillarme frente a todos pero no lo lograras!_

_-¿y qué me dices de tu mirada sugestiva? Esa que dice "soy mejor que tú y que nadie más", ¡No me mires sobre el hombro Takamachi porque te ira muy mal!_

_-¡Tu empezaste todo esto, cuando me hiciste tropezar en la pista de los 100 metros!_

_-¡¿Qué?! ¡Fuiste tú la que cruzo tus pies con los míos, es solo que no lo hiciste bien y te caíste tú también!_

_-¡No digas estupideces! ¡Fue tu culpa! ¡Y por si quieres saber, Si, Harlown, Yo soy mejor que tú!- esto está muy mal, pensé, de donde estaba comencé a correr._

_-¡Te arrepentirás de esas palabras!- y así comenzó la pelea que duraría toda su vida._

_Se estaban dando golpes de verdad ni siquiera podía creerlo, trate inmediatamente de separarlas, pero no pude._

_-¡Sujeta a Fate!- escuche a Aris-chan, ellas estaban aquí pero ni me di cuenta en que momento- ¡Ahora!- Arisa-chan sujeto a Nanoha-chan y yo a Fate-chan._

_-¡¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos?!- arremetió Arisa-chan, cuando las separamos._

_-Todo es culpa de esa- escupió Nanoha._

_-Hayate-chan, tú lo viste todo no es verdad, ¿Qué sucedió?- Suzuka-chan tan astuta como siempre._

_-Fueron las dos- fue mi escueta respuesta._

_-¡Hayate! Lo viste todo, ella fue la que empezó…_

_-Pero tú le seguiste el juego Fate-chan, no niegues tu culpa…_

_-¡Maldicion! Si algún maestro viniera, las castigaría a las dos ¿Qué te pasa Nanoha? Tú no eres asi…_

_-Arisa-chan…_

_-Tú también Fate-chan, no eres así…_

_-Hayate…_

_-Es que ella…- ¿no dije que Nanoha-chan siempre empieza todo?_

_-Es que ella…- y desde entonces Fate-chan siempre le sigue el juego, aunque ella también sabe hacer motín._

_-… ¡Es insoportable!- y esa fue la primera vez que hablaron a coro, fue tal el tono de voz que alzaron que nos dejaron aturdidas. Y a mí me resulto gracioso, tanto que me puse a reír después de escucharlas decir eso, me reía, y lo hacía a todo pulmón, mis amigas se pusieron estupefactas, era una situación tensa, problemática, esas que te dan un bajón y un golpe en el estómago, pero yo me reía. Me tranquilice y ante las miradas de todo declare…_

_-¡Aja!- mi tono burlón y cantarín no falto- ¿Están seguras de que es eso? Yo creo que ustedes dos están IN LOVE…_

_Sobre Arisa-chan, apareció una pequeña vena en su frente, de seguro debió haber pensado "está loca que anda pensando en un momento como este", sobre Suzuka-chan apareció una pequeña gota en la sien de seguro pensó "Hayate-chan, este no es el momento" gracias Suzuka-chan por no ofenderme, Nanoha-chan y Fate-chan se sonrojaron y…_

_-¡HAYATE/-CHAN!- esa soy yo, desde entonces me acostumbro a que me "llamen" de esa manera._

La verdad es que mentiría si dijera que Arisa-chan es la que más está cansada de todo esto, yo también, quiero ver algo nuevo, porque todo esto ya me aburrió, estábamos en sexto curso cuando aquello paso, ahora estábamos en primero del instituto, pasamos la secundaria así, motivo por el cual mis amigas ya son conocidas por todos debido a su rivalidad. Pero como esto está colmando y es muy aburrido, creo que hare algo para cambiar las cosas, no sé cuál sea el motivo para que no cambien, o porque no han logrado perdonarse, si Fate-chan es una gran amiga y por lo que se de Arisa-chan y Suzuka-chan Nanoha también lo es. En ese caso analizaremos todas las posibilidades, y uniré lo que hasta ahora no se ha unido, quiero que sepan que lo hago con una lógica sin ningún argumento, pero así son los experimentos ¿No? Hay que experimentar, y hacer probable lo improbable.

Después del almuerzo paso lo de siempre: jugamos, nos divertimos e hicimos muchas cosas, así como muchas cosas se convirtieron en competencia, sin embargo lo ignoramos y decidimos seguirnos divirtiendo. Al día siguiente regresamos a nuestras casas y el instituto comenzó de nuevo, estábamos como a eso de abril, a finales de marzo y entonces, en esos días tranquilos donde Nanoha-chan y Fate-chan se distancian, no porque dejen su rivalidad a una lado, sino por razones que son de suma inportancia:

Están demasiado ocupadas pensando en llevar ordenados sus cuadernos una mejor que la otra.

En mantener en orden sus uniformes cando se levantan, o van al baño o el profesor las manda a responder una pregunta de matemáticas.

En responder bien la pregunta de matemáticas.

ETC.

En fin como son muchas no las pondré todas, incluso comienzan a estudiar mucho, muchísimo antes de los exámenes, para ganarle una a la otra, y saben que nunca lo han logrado, sinceramente detesto ver sus libretas -A, A, A, A, A, A, no sé cuantas As deberían ser- total que de nada sirve porque ninguna gana, estos días de paz no son contados, pero terminan y comienzan, antes y después de una competencia física o de habilidad, de eso solo pasan en la biblioteca y haciendo sus tareas, atacarse de vez en cuando con palabras groseras, hacerse bromas, una cada vez más pesada que la otra, ni siquiera pasan la hora del almuerzo con nosotras, bueno hoy no por lo menos, así que como no hay moros en la costa, convocare una junta de mucha urgencia…

-¿Por qué estamos en el comedor Hayate, donde hay mucha gente?

-¡Ah! Vamos Arisa-chan es que no te gusta la compañía, o no será que ¿Acaso interrumpí tus momentos a solas al lado de tu amada Suzuka?

-Hayate…- su voz, es algo que da mucho miedo, creo no debi decir eso.

-¿Y para que nos trajiste aquí Hayate-chan?- pregunto Suzuka-chan.

-¡Arisa-chan calmate! Solo bromeaba, además desde aquí se ve el jardín y se ve muy bien- espero que eso la calme, ahora con Suzuka-chan- Es que aquí Nanoha-chan y Fate-chan nunca se aparecerán…

-¿Qué tienen que ver Nanoha y Fate en esto?- que bueno que Arisa-chan ya se calmo, creo que mis palabras le llegaron a su alma, y no se olviden del hecho de que Suzuka-chan le sujeta su mano _suavemente._

-Se me ocurrió una idea…

-Vaya, así que si piensas y tienes ideas- y dicen que yo soy la ofensiva.

-Sí, digo no- rayos- lo que quiero decir es que se me ocurrió algo para que dejen de pelear…

-Pero eso ya lo hemos intentado Hayate-chan- si, lo sé, lo sé, fue desastroso darles un regalo y hacerles creer que era de la otra, al final se enteraron y no pudo ser peor.

-Lo sé. Suzuka-chan, pero creo que nos enfocamos de una mala forma, algo que parece dulce y suave no dura mucho, hay que apelar a su culpa y obligación…

-¿Quieres que las lastimemos o reconciliarlas de una forma violenta? No había escuchado que las guerras terminaran con balas más grandes- Arisa-chan qué bueno que estudias historia.

-Claro que no Arisa-chan- yo también estudio historia- ceo que Nanoha-chan y Fate-chan están enfocando mal su vida, además los tratados de paz solo se cumplen por obligación, y no queremos eso, solo les vamos a ayudar un poco, a dar el paso que no quieren dar, solo debemos crear una situación ficticia en la que ambas nos deban la vida y sientan que deben compensarnos con un favor…

-¿Y qué les pediremos? ¿Qué dejen de pelear?

-Pero antes de pensar en eso, Suzuka tiene razón no creo que estén dispuestas a dejar de pelear por su voluntad- fui yo quien lo dijo- de todas formas ¿Cómo se supone que haremos eso Hayate?

-Eres muy inocente Arisa-chan, eso ya lo tengo solucionado, solo necesito de su ayuda- no olviden que son mis maids- y en cuanto a lo que les pediremos, es obvio, les pediremos que permanezcan juntas.

-¡¿Hacerlas pareja?! ¡¿De qué estás hablando?!

-Haerlas pareja…- nunca había visto esa mirada en Suzuka-chan, contrasta con su inocencia nata, se ha sonrojado y sus ojos parecen tener un brillo pícaro, creo que la reacción de Arisa-chan la estimulo…

-Yo no he dicho eso Arisa-chan, de todas formas ese será el objetivo…

-Estás loca…

-No es la primera vez que escucho eso, y no estoy loca, solo disfruto locamente mi vida, además no tienes de que preocuparte, tu y Suzuka-chan seguirán siendo de las parejas preferidas…

-Hayate…

-Hayate-chan…

-Descuida, descuida, yo lo sé, y si quieres comprobarlo haremos una encuesta en la web…

-Hayate voy a…- el aura asesino de mi amiga no lo ignoro, solo no lo tomo en cuenta.

-Y pondremos las opciones así:…

¿Cuál es tu pareja Favorita de MSLN?

-YuunoxCrhono- lo siento Chrono-kun, que siempre te emparejen con ese.

-HayatexSignum.

-HayatexCarim.

-ArisaxSuzuka.

-SubaruxTeana.

-FatexNanoha.

-HayatexHayate.

-…ya sabía que yo era la más hermosa, mi nombre es el que más aparece, no te preocupes, aunque sé que todos votaran por mí, sé que ustedes alcanzaran al menos un 50%...

-¡HAYATE!- ups, eso no se escucho muy bien, pero no se preocupen los veré en el próximo episodio, no sin uno que otro rasguño, alguna que otra fractura y muchas vendas…

**Notas:**

Les gusto, no les gusto, comenten igual.


	5. Chapter 5

He notado que ha alguien por ahí, no le gusta o no esta satisfecho con mi forma de escribir, pero para ser sinceros, les diré que hago lo mejor que puedo, y trato de mejorar, y bueno, realmente yo no puedo notar si mejoro o no, son ustedes, así que esta bien si me lo dicen. A veces no es muy valido decir que hay cosas que se nos escapan, porque eso no significa que escribamos de maravilla. Quizá el arte de escribir no sea lo mío, pero lo intento, no hace mucho que leo y escribo fics, pero lo que he hecho, y lo he hecho con todo el cariño, y lo seguiré haciendo de esa forma, aunque atropelle alguna que otra palabra, en su forma de escribir o su significado, así como el significado propio de la oración y el argumento en el párrafo. Además, tengo que terminar esta historia, no me puedo flaquear ahora.

Guest-san no se lo que paso, yo publique el capitulo 5 la semana pasada, y ahora veo que no estaba. Broma, broma, la verdad es que si lo publique la semana pasada, pero al publicarlo lo revise, y tenia no errores, sino horrores, algunas cosas no estaban, y uno que otro error que yo deje por ahi, asi que espero que hoy no haya tantos. Por eso asi que me tarde un poco más, además de que leagregue una que otra cosa por ahi

Disclaimer: MSLN no me pertenece, ni sus personajes obviamente, sino que son propiedad de sus propios autores.

"-Hola a...

-Hola a todos soy Goku…

-Hey tú, que haces aquí- pregunto Hayate al ser interrumpida por alguien que llego de repente.

-Pero que dices, tengo que estar aquí, ya va empezar el programa favorito de todos…

-¿Ah si? ¿Y cual es?

-¡Pues Dragon ball Z*! ¡Con el guerrero legendario y los súper saiyayin!- dijo muy emocionado.

-¿Enserio? ¿Qué no es en la puerta de al lado?

-¿Ah si?…

-Si…

-Hmm, lo siento entonces ¡Nos vemos!- se despidió apenado.

-¡Oye!- lo llame y se detuvo-¿Qué no es Dragon Ball Z una serie de 1986?

-En 1989 termino, ¡Pero les sigue gustando a todos! Por eso siempre la retransmiten.

-Bien entonces, pero si me permites darte una recomendación, porque no ves a Mahou Shoujou Lyrical Nanoha y sus temporadas.

-…Shoujou…¿Qué?

-Nanoha, deja de pelear un rato y mírala, no es tan reciente* pero al menos es del siglo XXI.

-¡De acuerdo, cuando termine lo hare! ¡Gracias!- y finalmente se fue.

-Bueno, después de esta pequeña interrupción ya puedo continuar, ahora si…"

**Mi Hija como Ninguna Otra**

**Capitulo 2:**

**Yo se que…así no es Cupido.**

"Hola a todos ¿Cómo han estado?, yo muy bien gracias, sana y salva, a pesar de los acontecimientos pasados. La verdad es que por un momento pensé que no había nada que pudiera salvarme, sino fuera porque Suzuka-chan estaba ahí no se como hubiera terminado todo…

FlashBack

-¡HAYATE! ¡HARE ALGO MÁS QUE PURE CONTIGO!- Arisa-chan se enfado bastante con lo que dije. Y la escena era simplemente espectacular, Arisa-chan estaba sentada justo frente a mí, en la mesa pequeña y redondeada, pero nos separaba por un buen espacio, pero cuando se enfado fue tal su furia y su impulso que de un salto se arrojo sobre mí, para mi todo iba en cámara lenta, pude ver como salto, justo como un animal cazador, yo me levante pero parecía que seria inevitable, y su querida(de ustedes) Hayate iría a parar a la enfermería, pero no se preocupen, no fue así.

Sigo entonces, todo iba en cámara lenta para mi, pero la verdad es que pudo haber sido un segundo, un instante y justo antes de que Arisa-chan rodeara con su garras mi cuello y me desgarrara viva, Suzuka-chan apareció, no sabia que era tan rápida, para que llegara antes que Arisa-chan y colocarse justo frente a mi, después de eso todo siguió tal cual, pero la intensidad del momento lo ralentizo ¿Qué de qué hablo? Pues de eso, Suzuka-chan se puso frente a mi y no se como pero termino abrazando a Arisa-chan, igual que siempre y diferente a la vez, siempre suele hacerlo por la espalda, y ahora la rodeo completamente con sus brazos y acuno su rostro en su pecho, pero la abrazaba de tal manera que no lo creerían ¿Nunca han visto en esas novelas de cuarta, cuando a los personajes principales los separan y al final se reencuentran después de muchos años y se abrazan como si el mundo fuera a acabar? ¡Yo solo lo había visto en la tele! Pero ahora estaba presenciando uno en primera fila, Suzuka-chan abrazaba a Arisa-chan con tal intensidad, parecía no quería dejarla ir, con su rostro compungido, preocupado, y yo pensé que era yo la que estaba en problemas.

Arisa-chan por su parte, pareciera que su furia y todo lo que sentía contra mi desapareciera, por un momento mantuvo sus brazos alzados, se notaba que había preparado su agarre de oso, pero en unos instantes los bajo y se dejo abrazar, creo que se olvido que estábamos en la cafetería, de reojo pude ver que Arisa-chan, recupero su mirada tranquila, un verde cristalino que no había visto, no enfocaban nada, simplemente parecía absorta por Suzuka-chan, y correspondió el abrazo, de una manera suave.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que estábamos en la cafetería de la escuela, no se enfado tanto como yo pensé, solo dijo…

-¡Y ustedes ¿Qué ven?!- tomo de la mano a Suzuka-chan y se fueron de ahí, y yo, para mi mayor seguridad no dije nada, después de todo tenia cosas que hacer, ya las buscaría para que hicieran su parte.

Fin del FlashBack

¡Que FlasBack ni que ocho cuartos, yo lo narre! Estos autores*.

Mi plan era sencillo, comenzaría con una pequeña propuesta y todo lo demás ya vendría.

Al día siguiente todo siguió su curso normal, entiendo que ya comprenderán lo que es normal para nosotras. Pero al día siguiente de ese…**"**

Iba caminando muy tranquilamente por la calle, la escuela se encontraba a unos metros, cruzo la entrada principal e iba a entrar en el edificio cuando un tambo lleno de agua, no muy limpia cayo sobre ella.

-¡Kyaaa!- grito y se enfado, volteo a ver a sus alrededores, pero no había nadie, luego noto que alguien más venia a la escuela, por suerte siempre llegaba temprano y no había nadie más que ella y los que venían. Corrió entonces y se escondió detrás del edificio por la parte derecha y…

-¡Nanoha-chan!

-¡¿Hayate-chan!? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿yo? Pues aquí estudio. Y que hay de ti, no te duchaste en tu casa.

-¡C-Claro que no es eso!- y al ver a Hayate sospecho algo…-¿Lo has hecho tu?- la acuso sin dudar.

-Por supuesto que no, vengo de ayudar a Shamal en la enfermería, me pidió que viniera temprano, estaba lavando unos paños y luego apareciste tu- y efectivamente Nanoha pudo comprobar los paños pero aun no podía creerle completamente.

-¿Por qué estas ayudando a Shamal?

-Porque forma parte de mi familia y, pare que sepas, no es la primera ves que lo hago, es solo que yo, no salgo corriendo al salón para ganarle a Fate-chan para llegar mas temprano.

-¡Rayos!- dijo al recordar algo.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Mira como estoy, Harlown me ganara hoy y no voy a poder hacer nada, e incluso tendre que regresar a casa. Este dia no podía ser peor.

-¿Sabes algo Nanoha-chan?

-¿Qué? Vas ha decirme como sí este día puede ser peor.

-No, pero tienes mucha suerte de tener una amiga como yo.

-¿Me ayudaras? Pero mi uniforme esta completamente arruinado.

-Si…, por suerte para ti yo siempre guardo uno en el consultorio de Shamal, por si algo tan desafortunado como esto llega a ocurrir- dijo de forma dramática- además, también guardo algunos accesorios de uso personal, solo debes ir a ducharte,

-¿En serio harias eso por mi?- sin poder evitarlo se alegro mucho de haberse encontrado a Hayate por primera vez.

-Por supuesto mi querida amiga Nanoha, dejame guiarte, solo dejame recoger estos pequeños paños y llevarlos al consultorio de Shamal, ahí te espero, ve a las duchas primero.

-De acuerdo, ahora vuelvo.

Hayate se despidió de ella con una amable sonrisa inusual en ella, pero Nanoha se alegro tanto que no lo noto, y conforme se alejaba Nanoha, la sonrisa de Hayate se fue deformando hasta quedar como la de un mapache astuto.

Y todo sucedió tal cual como lo planeo Hayate, quien lo hizo todo sin levantar sospecha.

-¿Nanoha?- pregunto Arisa a Nanoha solo mencionando su nombre.

-¿Si?- estaban en un receso de la mañana.

-¿Por qué hueles a Hayate?

Aunque a Nanoha le costo un poco responder, que fue algo que les pareció muy extraño a sus amigas, a Nanoha no le importo pues mantuvo su record de asistencia diaria en la escuela, y afortunadamente llego al mismo tiempo que Fate. Por otro lado Hayate tuvo que luchar duro para no reírse enfrente de sus amigas, por las tonterías que estaba inventando Nanoha, quien con una mirada la amenazo que si llegaba a decir algo…, por lo que solo se disculpo, salió del salón y no pudo contener más la risa, se reía tan fuerte y sin parar que los que pasaban a su lado solo se le quedaron viendo. Hayate no pudo evitar pensar, que aparte de poner en marcha su plan, también se estaba divirtiendo muchísimo. Nanoha olía igual que Hayate, porque obviamente tuvo que usar "sus utensilios personales" que no estaban ahí por coincidencia, ni su uniforme, mucho menos.

-Bien justo como les dije, justo ahora empezara el concurso "Compitamos haber quién es el mejor Químico", así que es su oportunidad.

-Hayate…

-¿Si?

-No quiero hacer esto- le dijo muy claramente Arisa.

-Yo tampoco- le siguió Suzuka-chan.

-¿Por qué no? Dijeron que me apoyarían, si falto yo, sospecharan de mi, sobre todo Nanoha-chan con lo que sucedió ayer.

-¿Ayer? ¿Por eso Nanoha olía igual que tu?

-Si quieres que te diga, harás esto.

-Deacuerdo, pero solo una cosa, ¿No le hiciste nada pervertido a Nanoha, verdad?- Arisa se miraba muy seria.

-No te preocupes, para que yo pudiera hacerle algo asi a Nanoha, tuvieran que pasar mil años. Además, no es necesario que te pongas celosa, para eso tienes a Suzuka-chan, recuerda que Nanoha ya tiene a Fate-chan.

-¡HAYATE!

Al final del dia, después de todas las actividades, todos estaban contentos porque ya regresaban a casa a descansar,a excepcion de alguien...

-Que raro, no esta…- iban caminando de regreso a casa, hablando del dia, Nanoha y Fate en cada extremo del grupo, y de repente esta última, alarmo a las demás al decir aquello.

-¿Sucede algo malo Fate-chan?- le pregunto Suzuka a Fate, mientras Arisa, esta muy nerviosa, pero trato de que no se le notara.

-¿Podemos ayudarte Fate-chan? Puedes decirnos que sucede- Hayate volvió a hablar de manera muy amable nuevamente.

-N-no…no es nada, regresare, asi que ustedes pueden adelantarse si quieren, ¡Nos vemos mañana!- se despidió y se puso en marcha de regreso hacia el instituto.

-¿Qué le habrá pasado?- se pregunto fastidiada Nanoha.

-Sa…-fue la escueta respuesta de Arisa.

-Como sea, no me importa- termino por concluir Nanoha.

-Quizá algo malo le pasó chicas- dijo Hayate de repente llamando la atención de todas- es raro que no nos haya dicho nada- siguió hablando teatralmente como si fuera la mejor de las mejores amigas- volveré, quizá haya algo en lo que pueda ayudarle- sin darle tiempo de decir nada a nadie se fue detrás de Fate con su triunfante sonrisa, pudiendo esquivar a si la mirada de Arisa, que no era una muy buena. Así, las demás siguieron su camino, y Nanoha pudo hablar más tranquilamente al quedar solo con sus amigas de la infancia y estar "sin la fastidiosa de Harlown".

-No esta, No esta, No esta, ¡No esta!- eran tal su furia y preocupación al buscar en su pupitre lo que buscaba y no encontrarlo, que asesto sus puños sobre el, como si fuera el culpable de lo que sucedía.

-Fate-chan- llegó Hayate al aula, donde estaba Fate- ¿te sucede algo malo?- seguía con ese porte y la faena de "la mejor de las mejores amigas" y Fate estaba tan fuera de si que no lo noto.

-¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?- Fate no pudo evitar sujetar su cabeza con ambas manos.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo Fate-chan?

-No- eso fue tajante- y no importa ya, no esta aquí.

-¿Qué cosa Fate-chan?- le pregunto como si no supiera, y mordiendo de tanto en tanto su labio inferior para no reír, sin que Fate lo notara.

-Perdí el dinero que me había dado mi madre, para hacer las compras, y comprar algo especial.

-¿Ibas a comprarle un regalo?

-No, ella me encargo comprarlo en su lugar, porque tiene mucho trabajo- claro que Hayate sabia, ella misma fue la que le recomendó un regalo bastante caro para el cumpleaños de uno de sus jefes, y también sabía que día se lo encargaría a Fate.

-En ese caso yo puedo ayudarte Fate-chan- hablo como si fuera su ultima esperanza, como si fuera un ángel del cielo que llego para ayudarla, la pobre Fate cayo en el engaño de la tramposa pero linda mapache.

-¿De veras?

-Así es, guardo u poco de mi dinero en el consultorio de Shamal, espero que haya justo lo que necesitas.

Y en efecto, como ya era tarde, nadie había en el consultorio de Shamal, y astutamente Hayate saco un pequeño cofre que estaba detrás de un estante, para mostrárselo a Fate, quien estaba sorprendida, más no se imaginaba, que esa misma tarde fue colocado ahí, ha regañadientes de una Shamal que no estaba para nada de acuerdo.

-Permiteme, por aquí tengo la llave- rebusco en sus cosas y la encontró, introdujo el pequeño artefacto en el candado que sellaba el cerrojo- puedes contarlo, espero que te sirva de algo- Hayate no actuaba como ella misma, ni evito hacerlo, si Fate estuviera en sus cabales no lo hubiera pasado por desapercibido.

-Esto es, exactamente lo que necesito, creo que hay 100 yenes de mas, toma solo esta parte necesito.

-Veo que es la mayoría, pero no te preocupes, tengo mas dinero en casa, además es un placer ayudarte, ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo Fate-chan.

Y Fate se fue muy contenta, pensando que conocer a Hayate era una de las mejores cosas que le había pasado en su vida, que sin lugar a dudas lo era, ya que siempre podía contar con ella. A excepción del hecho que ignoraba, y era que ese dinero que tenia en sus manos era exactamente el suyo, pero estaba tan contenta y feliz de haberlo recuperado (sin darse cuenta) que no lo noto. Suzuka y Arisa fueron el punto clave, mientras todos estaban aterrorizados, esperando que el salón de química no fuera a explotar por los restos entre Nanoha y Fate, Suzuka se fingió enferma, esperaron a que todos se fueran, tomaron el dinero de Fate y más tarde, en un salón vacio se lo entregaron a Hayate.

-¿Fate-chan no sospecho nada?- le pregunto Suzuka al dia siguiente.

-No, y eso que solo puse 100 yenes de más.

-Tuviste suerte Hayate- fue lo que comento Arisa- y bien ¿Cuándo piensas pedirles que te regresen el favor.

-No lo hare- dijo, y las presentes se le quedaron viendo atónitas, como si no fuera Hayate la que hablaba.

-¿De que estas hablando? ¿Me hiciste robar por nada?- Arisa se enfureció y la tomo por el cuello acercándola a ella.

-N-no..es-esper-ra…Kurushi- sin darse cuenta Arisa la tenia tan fuerte que no la dejaba respirar.

-Cálmate Arisa-chan- le dijo Suzuka, miro a Hayate y la soltó, no se percato de que usaba mucha fuerza.

-Gracias- dijo Hayate luego de que la soltara y dejo salir un enorme suspiro- No es lo que quise decir- pauso, y recupero el aire que había perdido un momento- lo que quise decir es que, esto a penas esta empezando…

-No me digas que…

-Así es, seguiremos haciendo de ves en cuando este tipo de cosas y cuando me deban muchas, hare una que se las haga recordar, y finalmente me preguntaran, y será entonces cuando…

"Hayate de verdad estaba loca, que suerte que no sabe que Suzuka y yo somos pareja porque sino, no imagino la que armaría. Pobre Nanoha y Fate, me dan lastima, estos días que han seguido, parece como si pasaran una vergüenza tras otra, esa Hayate, y esta claro que no lo contaban por la vergüenza, y por no quedar mal ante su rival, espero en verdad que algo bueno salga de todo esto, ya que, he tenido yo también que hacer muchas cosas vergonzosas…

-Arisa-chan, te ves genial…

-No te burles Suzuka…

-Lo digo en serio…- Suzuka me abrazo por la espalda, como siempre le gusta hacerlo y yo no pude evitar sonrojarme.

-Hayate-chan a veces consigue cosas muy excéntricas…

-No pudo buscarse algo más actual, cuando termine, seré yo quien tenga que cargar con todo esto, no puedo creer que siga haciendo esto…- las lágrimas en mis ojos mostraban mi sentir.

-Mírale el lado bueno Arisa-chan.

-¿Y cual podría ser?- voltee a ver a Suzuka, y ella me beso, y caímos al suelo con ella sobre mi, el beso duro algo de tiempo, Suzuka me conoce bien y sabe como callarme, sin mencionar que me gusta mucho cuando ella toma la iniciativa…

-Es-espera, escucho algo- nos sentamos en el suelo nuevamente, y trate de concentrarme presionando mas el audífono contra mi oído derecho- creo que esto será suficiente.

-Me siento un poco mal por hacerle esto a Nanoha-chan, pero me alegro mucho de estar contigo.

-Que bien, ayúdame entonces…

Suzuka tiene razón, hay algo bueno y divertido en esto, es que estoy con ella, y podemos hacer cosas que no haríamos normalmente, pero Hayate sigue estando loca"

"La mayor parte de mi plan se ejecuto a la perfección, nadie se percato de mis pequeñas interferencias alterándoles su diario vivir, que bueno que Fate-chan y Nanoha-chan no eran amigas, si hablaran esto entre ellas, de seguro encontrarían un denominador común, que bueno que no es así ¿verdad? Se sentían tan avergonzadas por lo que les sucedía que nunca lo comentaban cuando estábamos en grupo, que curioso, parece que se sienten tranquilas, y eso que soy yo quien lo sabe, normalmente estarían preocupadas, creo que piensan que es mejor así, y al estar aquí entre todas, solo ese hecho es muy gracioso, es gracioso pensar que Fate-chan y Nanoha-chan piensan que soy la única que sabe de sus cosas, cuando todas saben, menos Fate-chan lo de Nanoha-chan, y Nanoha-chan lo de Fate-chan.

Lo siento Nanoha-chan, que hayas perdido ese vestido tan hermoso para ir a la boda de uno de los amigos de tu hermano, pero el que yo te di también era uno muy bonito, sin mencionar el dinero que gane al vender el tuyo. Si Fate-chan, agradéceme, el que te haya cubierto una ronda, cuando teníamos ese deber tan importante, y no podías permitir que Nanoha-chan te ganara en el, aunque era falso eso de que tenias trabajo y yo solo te mentí un poquito, eso no significa que no piensas que me debes una. Nanoha-chan si te dejan a cargo documentos importantes, tienes que estar pendiente que ninguno de tus amigos, te los esconda y te juegue una mala broma, pero para eso me tienes a mí, para encontrar lo que sea que pierdas. No, no Fate-chan, no saliste mal en tu prueba, es solo que yo tenia una en blanco, la llene y puse tu nombre, y luego la puse sobre tu pupitre, así que tuve que recordarte que era imposible que tu reprobaras algo, recuerda que te apoye, que bueno que no culpo a Nanoha-chan de eso.

-Oye Fate-chan ¿Hay alguien que te gusta?- Fate-chan estaba tomando una bebida cuando le pregunte, e inmediatamente la escupió.

-Cof, cof… ¿A que viene eso Hayate?- estábamos en el salón, disfrutando de uno de esos momentos a solas con mi amiga de la infancia.

-Curiosidad, es que te ves tan feliz.

-¿Feliz? De que hablas Hayate, con todo lo que me ha pasado últimamente ¿Cómo podría estar feliz?

-Bueno, es que si lo pareces cuando ves a Nanoha-chan- Volvió a escupir, ya que tomo otro sorbo, por suerte me aparte, ya que lo hizo con más impulso que la anterior vez.

-¡¿Qué?! Arisa tiene razón, estas loca…- aunque Fate-chan lo negara, se que ahora mismo esta sonrojada.

-No, no, no…- le dije dando chasquidos con mi boca- no intentes esquivarme con las palabras de Arisa-chan.

-Daitai, ¿Qué argumentos tienes para decir eso?

-No lo se, tu eres quien pasa más tiempo con ella ¿No?, y pienso que es por que te quedas absorta en sus profundos ojos azules, o en su grácil figura, ¿Acaso no lo has notado? Aunque ustedes estén absortas en su propio mundo, no sabes cuantos chicos se la comen con los ojos y dicen: **¡Ah! Pero que envidia me da Fate-san, que puede estar tan cerca de Nanoha-san,** y los suspiros se van…

-¿Estas bromeando verdad? Si es cierto, y admito que tienes razón, Takamachi es bonita por fuera, pero no por dentro… - no pareces tan convencida como crees Fate-chan, si tan solo pudieras ver tu sonrojo, mientras me escuchabas describiéndola.

-¿En serio? Pero nunca han competió por saber quien es la más bonita ¿Me equivoco?- mire directamente a los ojos de Fate-chan, quien se mostro confundida…

-Ya basta Hayate, es obvio que yo soy la más bonita…- entonces por que me esquivas la mirada y ves hacia otro lado.

-Aun así, pienso que Nanoha-chan es una buena persona…

-¿Es lo que te dicen Arisa y Suzuka?, si por ti esta bien…pero no lograras convencerme- que testaruda.

-Yo también lo digo, porque soy amiga de Nanoha-chan…

-Eso es algo que aun no logro comprender…- me levante de mi asiento y me acerque a Fate-chan.

-…y tu también eres mi amiga Fate-chan- tome con una mano su barbilla, para que tener completamente su mirada en mi- pero a veces pienso que Nanoha-chan te ha dado mucha más felicidad que yo…

-Eso no puede ser, no digas tonterias, tú…- iba a decir, como riendo de lo absurdo que parecían mis palabras, apresurándose a refutarme pero yo no lo permití.

-Dices eso pero, yo lo puedo ver- note que tembló ligeramente ante mis palabras- siempre estas tan energética, tu tímida actitud desapareció al querer demostrarle a todos que eres mejor que ella, tus calificaciones son perfectas, tus apuntes tan ordenados, tu uniforme impecable, eres una alumna integral…, al igual que ella…no será que la aprecias demasiado y en realidad, esa es tu única manera de demostrarlo, porque si de verdad ella te molestara, solo tendrías que acabar ignorándole, menospreciando asi su orgullo, pero si hicieras eso, perderías a esa persona a la que con tanto esfuerzo te has ganado ¿Verdad?…- Fate-chan simplemente se quedo en silencio, solté su barbilla y me retire del salón, entonces escuche una voz.

-Te equivocas…- sonreí, y termine de irme.

Más tarde me encontré con Arisa-chan y Suzuka-chan, y en el resto de esa tarde no volví a ver a Fate-chan, estará molesta, pero mejor así, porque ahora le toca a la otra actriz principal de esta obra.

-Así que, quiero que me dejen a solas con Nanoha-chan…

-¿Quieres que nos vayamos antes y no las esperemos?- que buena propuesta Arisa-chan

-Esa es una buena idea, y descuida que no le hare nada malo a Nanoha-chan.

-No sigas Hayate...

-¿Y Fate?

-Descuida Suzuka-chan, ella esta meditando algunas cosas.

-¿No me digas que ya le pediste la retribución?

-Yo no soy imprudente Arisa-chan.

-Siento que estas planeando algo pero no se que es.

Que astuta es Arisa-chan, pero se equivoca ya que no es precisamente nada de lo que ella esta pensando, pero es algo que solo puedo hacer de esta forma.

Cuando el día termino, sentí un poco de emoción, este seria el último paso, lo ultimo que tenia que hacer, para pasar a la Fase 2.

-¿Are?, Arisa-chan y Suzuka-chan no están, ¿Acaso ya se habrán ido?

-Ehhhhhhhh, así es, me dijeron que tenían algo urgente que hacer, y que yo me despidiera de ti por ellas.

-Gracias Hayate-chan. Pero es extraño, ni siquiera la fastidiosa de Harlown esta, ¿tú sabes que le paso?

-No, estaba un poco seria esta tarde, ya le preguntare mañana- eso fue un poco inesperado, pero no pude evitar, que una sonrisa se asomara por mis labios. Comenzamos a caminar, hablando del día, de una que otra cosa de la escuela y nuestras casas, haste que llegamos al punto en que siempre nos separamos.

-¿Ne? Hayate-chan- de repente Nanoha-chan me nombro de aquella manera, supongo que iba a despedirse.

-Si, ¿Acaso vas a confesarme que te gusta Fate-chan?- fue tan repentina mi pregunta, luego de nuestra plática y eso, quizá sin pensar, dio paso a un claro y notable sonrojo en su rostro.

-¿P-por qué siempre sales con esas cosas? Claro que n-no, y menos de Harlown- quiso sonar indignada, pero se contuvo, ¿Por qué?

-Yo s-solo quería agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por mí, en los problemas que últimamente he tenido, tu me has ayudado- se escuchaba tan sincera que hasta me sentí culpable, pero se que es por un bien mayor- eres una buena amiga Hayate-chan- termino y me sonrió de una manera agradable, una sonrisa verdadera, me pregunto por qué Fate-chan se hace la ciega.

-No ha sido nada Nanoha-chan…- si llegara a saber lo que estoy planeando, de seguro no me diría lo mismo.

-Sore ya, nos vemos, hasta mañan..

-¿Qué estas diciendo? Acaso quieres acabar con este emotivo momento- de cualquier forma tenia que seguir con el plan, lo siento Nanoha-chan.

-N-no, ¡quiero decir si! Ya debemos despedirnos, nuestras casas están…

-No te preocupes por eso hoy yo te acompañare a la tuya.

-¿Qué? Pero…

Comenzamos a caminar nuevamente y creo que Nanoha-chan estaba un poco nerviosa y extrañada.

-Nanoha-chan…

-¿Si?

-¿Eres feliz?

-¿Cómo?

-Si, ¿Qué si eres feliz?- Nanoha-chan volteo a verme, y lo pensó por un momento, hasta que me respondió.

-Por supuesto, por qué no lo seria.

-Y dime, ya que yo soy tu buena y queridísima amiga Hayate- sonrió y yo sonreía también, la noche ya caía poco a poco- me dirás, que te gusta alguien…

-Nya ha ha ha, claro que no Hayate-chan…

-¿En serio?

-De verdad.

-¿De veritas, de veritas?

-Si- su afirmación era tan contundente, que por un momento me asuste, pero no, no podía ser, definitivamente, lo ocultaba tanto, que ni siquiera sabía que lo ocultaba.

-¿Y que me dices de Fate-chan?- ¡Viva, si! ¡Que vivan los sonrojos!

-¡Por s-supuesto q-que no! No arruines el ambiente Hayate-chan, todo estaba bien hasta que la mencionaste- hablaba de una forma un tanto alterado, Nanoha-chan eres más clara que el agua.

-Claro, ¿Entonces por que siempre compites con ella?

-Por que, bueno por que, ella cree que es mejor que yo, quiere restregarme en la cara dándole a conocer a todos que lo es, que puede vencerme, pero no es así, y no puedo permitirlo, y si alguien va acabar siendo humillada será ella, y, y, por que…

-Te gusta competir con ella…

-¡No! ¡Es lo más desagradable que me ha sucedido en la vida!

-Te gusta estar con ella…

-¡Hayate-chan!

-Si, así es- me acerque a ella, la sujete por los hombros, pero no detuvo su paso, incluso se apresuro más…- sino fuera así, no estarías tan nerviosa ahora mismo.

-Siempre haces lo mismo, me juntas con esa, y siempre me pongo nerviosa, no es como si fuera la primera…

-Exacto…- eso no fue tan difícil- así como ella- por supuesto que me refería a Fate-chan. La solté de sus hombros, y su paso se hizo más lento.

-Eso no es…

-¿Cierto? Si, ¿No te gustaría comprobarlo?

-Ella y yo somos enemigas- que voz tan firme.

-Tú y yo sabemos que eso no es cierto.

-Estas intentando que hacer algo para que nos llevemos bien, pero te aseguro que no funcionara- no estés tan segura de eso.

-No me digas, entonces es mentira que siempre la vez a sus ojos, esos ojos rojo tan profundos, enigmáticos , y peculiares, sin mencionar esos cabellos rubios tan emblemáticos, o buen proporcionado pecho y las curvas de su cuerpo…

-Deja de decir tonterías…

-Quién más los notaria tan bien como tu, que siempre estas a su lado…

-No confundas las cosas, yo no estoy a su lado porque quiero…

-¿Ah, no?

-No.

-Entonces, es mentira, sino quisieras estar cerca de Fate-chan, no competirías con ella, no la retarías, no le hicieras bromas, simplemente la dejaras…-en la mirada de Nanoha-chan apareció un extraño brillo…

-N-no, las cosas no s-son así…- nos detuvimos, ya habíamos llegado, y estábamos frente a su casa, me acerque a ella y susurre en su oído.

-¿No? Acaso no quieres que esas manos que siempre retan a las tuyas, acaricien tus labios, tus mejillas, y se aferre a tus hombros, abrazándote protectoramente, o que esa boca que parece siempre estar en tu contra, bese tus labios, y su cuerpo desafiante y bien proporcionado, no lo use para retarte, sino que se pegue a ti, acariciándote por entera…

-H-Hayate-chan…- con su mano derecha me separo de ella, y me miro- ¿Qué pretendes?

-Hacerte ver lo que siempre has tenido y no has querido ver.

-No es necesario yo no…

-No eres qué, no eres asi, sabes que no hablo de eso, hablo de tú y Fate.

-Es lo mismo.

-No, porque no pareces tan ofendida como deberías y porque…se que siente algo por Fate-chan- un auto se detuvo a mis espaldas, pero yo mantuve mi mirada en Nanoha-chan.

-Te equivocas- su voz sonaba suave y seria.

-Nunca te has preguntado por qué no compiten acerca de quien es la más bonita, ¿No sabes quien es la más bonita?- me di la vuelta y me subí al auto que estaba frente mío, me puse el cinturón, arrancaron el motor del auto…

-Yo se quien es la más bonita de las dos- escuche decir antes de que el auto se pusiera en marcha-…es obvio que soy yo- el auto por fin arranco y vi por la ventanilla como Nanoha-chan desaparecía al entrar finalmente a su casa.

-¿Esta segura de hacer esto, ama Hayate?

-Por supuesto que si. Y no me llames ama, que no lo soy, que mala costumbre tienen tu y Vita.

-Lo lamento.

-No te disculpes- me acerque, la abrace, y la vi sonrojarse, que adorable.

-¿Ya habló con Testarossa y Takamachi?

-Hable con Fate-chan en la mañana y acabo de hacerlo con Nanoha-chan.

-Ya veo. Asi que entonces mañana es el gran mia.

-Así es, y tenias razón en lo que me dijiste Signum, apelar a sus sentimientos ocultos, pero no esperaba que de verdad tuvieran sentimientos ocultos, al menos no como lo qu pude ver.

-Las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen. Por cierto, ya esta todo listo para mañana, asi que no se preocupe.

-Si, gracias Signum, que haría sin ti. Espero que todo salga justo como lo hemos planeado- y si las cosas siguen como van, definitivamente me convertiré en el Cupido de esas dos.

**Omake**

-! Hola Hayate!

-! Ah! pero si es mi buen amigo Goku.

-Si mira, quería preguntarte algo, porque nadie me quiere responder...

-Aja, si, cuál es tu duda mi joven padaguan.

-Recuerdas aquella serie que me recomendaste ver, la de Nanoha.

-Si, así es.

-Es que, como te digo esto...

-No dudes, solo dimelo...

-Es que me gusto muchisimo, y le dije a Vegeta que me gustaba, es decir, la serie, y queria que la viera conmigo, pero todo lo que me respondio fue "Afeminado" y se fue...

-Sigue...

-Despues le pregunte a Krilin, y me dijo que no podia, porque N° 18 no lo dejaba. Entonces fui a ver a Yamcha, y me dijo algo muy extraño...

-¿Que fue lo que te dijo?

-Me dijo "No se que ves, pero no andes viendo esas cosas Goku, ¿Qué no te ha dicho Milk? pórtate bien, mejor mira a los Caballeros del Zodiaco"...

-Y el problema es...

-Que yo ya vi a los Caballeros del Zodiaco; así que como tampoco quiso, fui a ver a Picoro, le conté que estaba muy interesante y lo unico que me dijo fue "Jmm", y no me hizo caso, de hecho creo que me ignoro todo el rato...

-¿Y cual es tu pregunta?

-Como Picoro tampoco quiso, le pregunte a Gohan, por suerte estaba con Goten y Thrunks, les pregunte a los tres si querian verla conmigo, pero me vieron raro, Gohan se acerco a mi y me pregunto, que si sabia que tipo de serie era esta de Nanoha, y yo le respondi que si...

-¿Y no se molesto Gohan?

-No mucho, porque yo le dije que era una serie Mahou Shoujou, que en español significa "chicas magicas", entonces se me quedo viendo y me dijo como susurrando y algo alarmado "!Papá! Esa es una serie yuri"...

-Así que quieres saber lo que es Yuri...

-Si, ¿tu me lo dirás? Por que Gohan no quiso, fingio que tosia, y se fue con su hermano, imagine que ellos me dirian lo mismo, asi que mejor vine aqui...

-Sabia decision mi aprendiz...,pues veraz, yuri es una relacion romantica, sentimental, y hasta sexual entre dos chicas que se aman...

-¿En serio?

-Si...

-Que raro...

-¿Que cosa?

-Yo pense que era Shoujou ai...- Hayate se le quedo viendo como sino creyera lo que acaba de decir- ¿Cierto?

-Si, más o menos, lo que pasa es que todos la quieren hacer ver yuri...¿Eso no te molesta?

-No, ¿Por que me molestaria?, Nanoha y Fate se ven muy bien juntas, asi como yo y Milk, antes yo se que todos querian que estuviera con ella y asi fue, así que lo unico que les puedo decir es que les deseo lo mejor a las dos... Bueno- dijo dando un suspiro Goku- como nadie quiso verla conmigo, vere yo solo la segunda y tercera temporada !Adios Hayate!- de alguna forma le impresiono lo que dijo Goku a Hayate.

-!Adios Goku! !Y no te olvides de ver las peliculas!

-!Si!

-Que muchacho...

**Notas: **

*****A mi me gusta DBZ, no se ha ustedes, espero que un anti-DBZ no este leyendo esto, y tampoco espero ofender a los que si les gusta.

*No tomen en cuenta las películas de Nanoha que han salido recientemente, yo me refiero a las series. Ya que fueron transmitidas desde el 2004 hasta 2007 en Japón (tomando en cuenta las 3 temporadas).

*Espero que me den la libertad de escribir los Flasback como yo deseo, no como Hayate, que se enfado y todo.

Por favor, no discutan lo del concepto de yuri, tal vez no sea tan preciso, pero algo resumido si lo hice.

Al parecer la rivalidad de Nanoha y Fate no va a durar mucho tiempo8 o eso creo), pero el fic sigue.

Les gusto, no les gusto, comenten igual.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: MSLN no me pertenece, ni sus personajes obviamente, sino que son propiedad de sus propios autores.

Estaban todas reunidas en la hora del almuerzo, sobre el mantel que Suzuka había traído. Todo parecía estar tranquilo, un poco más silencioso que de costumbre.

-Así que Fate-chan, ¿Pensaste en lo que te dije?

La susodicha solo volteo a verla con cara de enfado.

-Que amargada. Pero saben que, les tengo buenas noticias.

-¿Y cuáles serian Hayate-chan?- pregunto Suzuka.

- Fate-chan tuvo A+ en sus prácticas voluntarias, vi su calificación esta mañana.

- Y eso se supone que son buenas noticias.

-¡Claro que lo son Arisa-chan! ¿Acaso no te alegras por Fate-chan? Eres una insensible.

-No, y aunque parezca insensible, no son buenas noticias, son las de siempre, porque sabes, Nanoha también saco una A+, y eso significa que empataron nuevamente, y eso solo puede significar una nueva oleada de retos, y no, esas no son buenas noticias.

Las involucradas escucharon atentamente a Arisa, y se miraron directamente con el seño fruncido, asiéndose la una a la otra una cara de fastidio, sus cejas se fruncieron más, sus bocas se torcieron dejando salir un bufido de aire.

-Arisa-chan, no digas ese tipo de cosas, solo parece empeorarlas.

-Es la verdad y siempre pasa lo mismo.

-Al menos a mi me pregunto el superior si podía regresar en los próximos dos meses- confeso Nanoha.

-¿En serio? Me sorprende, porque a mi también me pidió lo mismo- no se quedo atrás Fate.

Se miraron una vez más, y si tuvieran una mirada de laser, cualquiera pudiera notar que chocaban de una forma muy electrizante. Y sus amigas solo pudieron suspirar, una vez más.

-Ya no hablen de esas cosas, arruinan mi almuerzo, saben que les daré una buena noticia con la que si se les alegrara el día.

-¡No!- gritaron todas a coro.

-Pero…

-Tus buenas noticias siempre parecen ser malas…- Arisa como siempre le hablaba a su amiga sin remordimiento.

-¡Que! Sólo iba a invitarlas a la reserva forestal especial de nuestra familia, pero sino quieren ir, si se quieren perder el lago, y la cabaña, los animales silvestres, la aventura del bosque, la cascada, lo comprendo. Este hubiera sido un fin de semana genial…

**Mi Hija Como Ninguna Otra**

**Capítulo 3: **

**Piérdete…conmigo**

-Recuérdame ¿Por qué aceptamos esta locura?

-Porque todas votamos a favor, Arisa-chan, será muy divertido.

Arisa se miraba a si misma, iba mirando como dejaban el camino atrás, no estaba muy segura de lo que sucedería pero no tenia otra salida más que ir, por su ventana podía ver los arboles, y los diferentes paisajes del lugar, para dirigirse a un supuesto "Fin de Semana de Aventura", miro a Hayate en el asiento copiloto de adelante, y a la persona que conducía, una prima y guardia personal de Hayate, y en el asiento atrás y justo en frente suyo, Nanoha y Fate ignorándose, tratando de pretender que no había nadie, sin poder evitarlo suspiro y miro a sus propios pies, tenia un mal presentimiento.

-No te preocupes Arisa-chan todo estará bien- escucho decir a Suzuka a la par suya, quien volteo a ver hacia delante y al asegurarse de que nadie la vería, le dio un beso fugaz a Arisa en los labios.

-Suzuka…

-Lamento si te hago sentir incomoda…

-No, yo estaré donde tú estés, si tú querías venir, yo estaré contigo…

-Gracias.

-Pero no me obligues a sonreír…

-De acuerdo…

Flashback

-¡¿En serio?!

-¿Suzuka?- Arisa la vio como no creyendo haberla escuchado exclamar con tanta emoción a la proposición de Hayate.

-Así es, le pedí permiso a mi tío, y me dijo que si, también por supuesto, si quería llevar a mis queridísimas amigas, podían ir también.

-Yo no puedo tengo que estudiar- Fate hablo claramente.

-Yo también tengo que estudiar- y por supuesto, aunque no les gustara, cada una se secundaba.

Después de toda ninguna se dejaría vencer por la otra, en nada.

-Ah, bueno que lastima, solo tenemos una valiente y es Suzuka-chan, la única que es capaz de sobrevivir en un ambiente hostil y natural, y por supuesto quien no se crea capaz no tiene porque ir- algo hiso click en la mente de Nanoha y Fate al escuchar a Hayate decir esas palabras, que iban muy bien intencionadas.

-¿Arisa-chan no es emocionante?, iremos a uno de los mejores lugares del mundo, no mucha gente puede ir a ese lugar, La Reserva Yagami- Arisa solo podía sonreír de lado, con un leve tic, al no poder creer lo que decía su novia, ir a un bosque, los dominios de Hayate, con Hayate, quería desmayarse- ¿Verdad que quieres ir?- y tener a tu novia suplicante por algo como eso no era lo mejor del mundo.

-¿Qué dices? Claro que iré, no por nada me gane una medalla de Scout- Nanoha hablo airadamente, con la mano derecha en su pecho como dándose un aire de superioridad.

-Dirás el que tuvimos que compartir, porque no pudiste ganarme y que me vi obligada a compartir contigo- por supuesto Fate no se quedo callada.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Qué me ganarás?

-Por supuesto. Te reto.

-Me parece. Sin academia, sin reglas, ahora si podremos ver quién es mejor que quién.

-¿Verdad Arisa-chan que iras? ¿Conmigo?- Arisa no quería ir, tenia una y mil razones por las cuales no era buena idea ir, pero dando un largo suspiro decidió complacer a su novia.

-Esta bien, yo también iré.

-Perfecto ya esta decidido- vitoreo Hayate.

Fin del Falshback

Y ahí estaban, de camino al infierno según Arisa, de camino al Paraíso según Suzuka, de camino al rin de la revancha según Nanoha y Fate, y de camino a la ultima parte de la Fase 1 según Hayate, si, sin duda alguna todo estaba en su lugar.

Llegaron a lo que era la casa principal de aquel lugar vacacional, era un lugar inmenso, una mansión definitivamente. Entraron y aunque el lugar era fabuloso, un gusto que solo podían darse los ricos, cada una no podía evitar pensar solo en sus prioridades, la razón de porque estaban ahí.

-Bien escúchenme- llamo su atención Hayate- Signum nos dirá ahora lo que haremos.

-Bien- comenzó Signum- les daré este papel a cada una- les entrego a todas incluyendo Hayate un panfleto- en la parte superior, encontraran el numero de la habitación que les corresponde, la cual se encuentra justo arriba de estas escaleras, en la segunda planta; como son las 8: 15 a.m., irán a ese lugar y podrán hacer sus necesidades, podrán dejar ahí sus pertenencias y encontraran un maletín el cual tendrán que traer consigo, sobre la mesa hay un mapa, también tómenlo, es para que no se pierdan y ahí también tomaran una brújula, como la estancia es solo de dos días, comenzando a partir de este momento, les sugiero que se den prisa, no es por presión solo queremos que disfruten de todos los lugares que hay y todo lo que pueden hacer en este lugar. Eso es todo.

-Muchas gracias, Signum- dijo Hayate.

-Si, muchas gracias Signum-san, Hayate-chan nos dijo que tú serias nuestra guía.

-Así es, espero servirle bien señorita Tsukimura.

-Gracias- fue lo que dijo Arisa y tomo del brazo a Suzuka- vamos- y se encaminaron a las escaleras.

Nanoha y Fate solo le sonrieron y cada una, hiso lo que debía hacer, era día sábado pero de alguna forma sentían que era algo ajetreado, un viaje inesperado, había emoción y ansiedad. Cuando todas ya estuvieron listas, se dirigieron hacia el bosque en un convoy y llegaron a un lugar donde había un pequeño parqueo de tierra.

-Aquí inicia nuestra aventura- dijo Signum con una sonrisa y bajaron del auto- lo primero que esta en la agenda, será buscar el lago, esta cerca por aquí, la "X" de este lugar- señalo un punto en el mapa para que todas lo vieran- indica nuestra posición, si nos apresuramos podremos llegar antes del mediodía, y poder preparar una barbacoa en ese lugar.

Comenzaron a caminar y…

-Es por aquí…-hablaron al unisonó Nanoha y Fate.

-Ya comenzaron…- dijo Arisa.

-Y esto es lo que yo esperaba…- Hayate tenia una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-Oye, Hayate, ¿No es Signum-san la guía?.

-No te preocupes- hablo por lo bajo Hayate- esto es parte del plan.

-¿Plan? ¡¿Cuál plan?!- se altero Arisa.

- Shhhhh, no grites. Acaso pensaste que solo las traje aquí a vacacionar.

-¿No es esto peligroso?- miro a Hayate quien la ignoro- ¿Signum-san?- así que se dirigió a la mayor.

-Lo siento señorita Bannigns pero yo…- y al escuchar a Signum sentía que se quedaba sin palabras.

-¡¿Involucraste e Signum?!

-¿Acaso crees que podría haber hecho esto sola?

-No puedo creerlo…Suzuka- llamo a su novia con ganas de llorar y un tono muy afligido.

-Señorita Bannigns no se preocupe, que no le pasara nada malo- Signum le hablo tomando uno de sus hombros como inspirándole confianza.

-Pero realmente, no quiero estar aquí…

-Arisa-chan, gomen ne…- se disculpo sintiéndose triste y un poco culpable Suzuka.

-No, no te disculpes Suzuka…

-Claro que no, no debes culparte Suzuka-chan…- Hayate se coloco a la par de Arisa, y la abrazo rodeando sus hombros y le susurro al oído…

La caminata era pausada, ni muy lenta ni muy aprisa, y las cuatro personas de atrás seguían a las dos personas de adelante, el aire fresco y natural daba un aire de paz, muy extraño dado que la situación no lo parecía, al menos no para Nanoha y Fate…

-¿De cuanto es la caminata del viaje al punto del lago?- pregunto de repente Nanoha.

-De unos 45 minutos.

-¡45 minutos!- Arisa no dejaba de sentirse desesperada.

-Entonces hay que darnos prisa…- Fate comenzó a dar un paso más ligero.

-Ya llevamos 15 minutos…- dijo Signum al ver su reloj, entonces observo a su derecha una señal que solo fue percibida por ella…- ya es hora ama- hablo bajo anunciando el momento a Hayate.

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora? Pensé que tomaría más tiempo- Arisa sintió una especie de alivio, pero su rostro reflejaba un poco de aflicción.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que sucede?- pregunto Suzuka en un tono un poco elevado.

.Shhhhhhh…baja la voz Suzuka-chan…solo hagan lo que yo…- y Hayate comenzó a relentizar su paso poco a poco, y las demás la imitaron.

-Pero si hacemos eso Nanoha-chan y Fate-chan…

-Shhhhhhh, solo hagan lo que yo…- Interrumpió Hayate a Suzuka nuevamente.

Y en no mucho tiempo Hayate, Arisa, Suzuka y Signum, comenzaron a alejarse de Nanoha y Fate, quienes, idas en el camino que "supuestamente tenían que seguir, no se percataron que sus amigas ya no iban a sus espaldas.

-Bien creo que ya estamos lo suficientemente lejos…Signum.

-Si ama, por aquí- cambiaron su trayectoria, y sin darse cuenta Nanoha y Fate, se perdían entre toda la naturaleza que quedaba atrás.

Caminaron unos minutos y llegaron a un lugar donde parecían seguir perdidas, pero justo Signum alzo Su mano y alcanzo lo que parecía formar parte de la belleza natural del lugar y la aparto como una manta, era un carro ultimo modelo, se subieron a el y se pusieron en marcha de regreso a la mansión.

-¿De verdad haremos esto?

-No temas Arisa-chan, solo las dejaremos perdidas un rato, y cuando se sientan desprotegidas e humildes las iré a salvar, yo se que me estarán muy agradecidas.

-Y no crees que ellas puedan regresar, tienen un mapa y una brújula.

-El mapa es falso y la brújula esta descompuesta- Signum fue quien respondió a su pregunta- justo como los de todas.

-¡¿QUE?!

-Descuida este lugar es seguro, no hay animales Salvajes, los límites están establecidos, lo olvidas, yo lo prepare todo, no las dejaría perdidas si supiera que hay peligro.

-Maldición…- Arisa no supo como rebatir el argumento de Hayate, después de todo ella y Suzuka le habían ayudado anteriormente en ellos.

-Además iremos al lago, y podrás nadar, abrazar, besar y si quieres tocar un poco más a Suzuka-chan…

-¡Pero que dices Suzuka y yo no…!

-¿Por qué sigues negándolo?, Suzuka-chan- se dirigió a Suzuka- no beses a tu novia en los labios cuando vayan en los carros de los amigos ya que estos se pueden dar cuenta- Suzuka se sonrojo- y tu Arisa-chan ya no niegues lo evidente…- Arisa se sonrojo hasta las orejas.

-¡Ya es suficiente…!- y harta de las burlas de Hayate, y sobre todo porque ya no tenia que seguir escondiéndolo, al menos frente a Hayate, le planto el beso más fogoso que pudo a Suzuka, restregándoselo en la cara a Hayate.

-¡Definitivamente eres Tachi, Arisa-chan!- grito Hayate con un hilo de sangre saliendo por su nariz.

20 minuto más tarde.

"Iba caminando, con la vista al frente, sentía su presencia y no podía evitar sonrojarme, pensaba en lo que me había dicho Hayate hace algunos días, en realidad era algo que no podía creer ni yo misma, es solo que…, quizá no podía evitarlo, la miraba por el rabilo del ojo, y ese short tan corto de explorar, se miraba tan bien en ella, dejando ver sus largas y tonificadas piernas…!No! pero que estoy pensando, Harlown concéntrate en el camino, en el camino. Volví a al frente y decidí concentrarme de una vez por todas, no puedo estar viendo con otros ojos a Takamachi, no me puedo rebajar, era simplemente inaceptable. Maldición este camino parece infinito, y este mapa no parece estar bien, como sea, esto es…voltee a ver atrás y preguntar a Hayate que… ¿Hayate?...

-¿Are?- de tuve mi andar, ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-Decidiste darte por vencida de una vez por tod…- Takamachi miraba en la misma dirección que yo…

-¡Hayate!- grite llamándola- ¡Arisa! ¡Suzuka! ¡Signum!- las llame pero ninguna respondió.

-¿Qué haces?- es que acaso no ves en la situación que estamos.

-¿Qué diablos esta pasando?- admito que preguntarme eso fue estúpido

-¡Respóndeme!

-¡Solo estamos nosotras! ¡Es que no lo ves!

-No puede ser, dices que estamos perdidas, eso no puede ser, hemos seguido el mapa y…

-Y no hay nadie más aparte de nosotras…- Takamachi pareció reaccionar después de decirle eso.

-¿Ellas se habrán perdido?- Por supuesto, siguieron otro camino y no nos avisaron.

-Se supone que iban atrás de nosotras, eso es absurdo.

-¿Dices que nos dejaron a nuestra suerte?- podría ser.

-No lo sé- definitivamente no lo sé. Pero que se supone que íbamos a hacer ahora.

-Llevamos caminando cerca de 35 minutos.

-¿Y eso que?- a veces creo que algo anda muy mal en ella.

-Hayate-chan dijo que el camino era de 45 minutos del lugar al que nos dirigimos, quiero ir y comprobar algo.

-¿Y qué cosa comprobarías? ¿No seria mejor regresar?

-¿A dónde? Hablas de 35 minutos más de camino, sin mencionar que tendríamos que encontrar el lugar por donde vinimos en el carro, ¿Y cuanto seria eso? Fueron casi 30 minutos de viaje, ¿Quieres que regresemos para caminar horas?- Ese es un buen punto.

-Deberíamos ser capaces de encontrarlas de regreso en el camino, yo no creo que nos hayan abandonado a nuestra suerte, solo creo que caminamos un poco más rápido, eso es todo.

-¿Cuántos años llevas de conocer a Hayate?

-Casi toda mi vida ¿Por qué?

-Veo que sigues siendo un poco ingenua…

-¡No te atrevas a insultarme Takamachi!

-¡Lo siento, creo que no me explique muy bien!... Lo lamento esta bien, y aunque no lo creas no me gusta esta situación y no quiero pelear contigo…solo escúchame- se escucho tan linda cuando dijo eso, maldición, no te sonrojes ahora- hace poco Hayate-chan me pregunto si no estaba enamorada de ti- es mi imaginación o se ha sonrojado- como no me di cuenta antes, esto es algo que solo ella pudo haber planeado e involucrar a las demás no es tan difícil si lo piensas…

-¿Te pregunto si yo te gustaba?- no se por qué termine preguntándole…

-Y eso qué, no importa ahora, aun si regresamos no las encontraremos, es lo que trato de decirte…- Takamachi dejo de mirarme directamente.

-Ya veo…- ¿por qué…? siento como si me hubiera quedado sin palabras.

-¿Qué harás? No es que me importe, eso solo que..., es solo…

-Esta bien…lo que tu dices esta bien…- que son 10 minutos después de todo…"

-Agh, ya basta…

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te molesta? Entonces ven y sepáranos por ti misma.

Al llegar a la mansión, Hayate les dijo que se podían alojar en sus habitaciones, y que después irían al lago que se encontraba a unos 500 metros atrás de la mansión. Hayate quien solía burlarse mucho de Arisa sin saberlo, pago las consecuencias ya que Arisa estaba cobrando de una forma muy sucia…después del fogoso beso que le dio a Suzuka, dejando en esta un lívido deseo, decidió que era hora de mostrar abiertamente lo que sentía por su novia, dejo de importarle el pudor y la vergüenza para darse unas horas de libertad, a cada momento, cada segundo que sentía la mirada de Hayate sobre las dos, en el cual esperaba algún argumento mal habido de las dos, tomaba a Suzuka y la besaba, en los labios, en su cuello, o al abrazaba estrechamente, estremeciéndose al contacto de Suzuka, al principio Hayate se burlaba y Arisa no decía nada, por primera vez no le devolvió esa acción con mordaces insultos, sino que seguía haciendo lo que se le antojase con su novia, y de un momento a otro sabia que Hayate captaría el mensaje.

-Que lastima no crees, tu no tienes novia para hacer esto…- adentro del lago con Suzuka, y Hayate recostada e un silla de sol, veía como Arisa besaba y lamia su cuello.

-Esta bien, esta bien, dejare molestarte, pero ya no sigas…- algo muy adentro en su interior hacia que algo se encendiera en Hayate, al ser testigos de escenas tan eróticas entre dos chicas- o te juro que violare a Suzuka.

-No, eso no es divertido, ¿Por qué no mejor nos ves haciéndolo?

-¿En serio?

-No. Sufre solo con la mitad.

-Rayos, cuando lo haces sin haberme burlado de ti, no es divertido.

-¡Ama Hayate!- de repente llego Signum a donde estaban, estaba muy agitada y en su rostro no se miraban buenas noticias- algo malo a ocurrido.

-¿Qué? No me digas que mi tío quiere que me vaya, pero si acabamos de llegar- expreso con fastidio y molestia.

-No es eso, me temo que se trata de algo peor.

-¡Así es!- se escucho hablar alguien más- cuando veníamos trasladando a los jabalís salvajes a su limite el carro volcó y salieron huyendo en el limite de los animales de segunda escala, hay que tener cuidado, podrían incluso llegar a este lugar- termino el hombre que parecía de mediana edad, vestido con ropa amarillo opaco- mis disculpas, pero era urgente que lo supiera, después de todo usted es la sobrina del propietario, pero no se preocupe iniciaremos la búsqueda y la captura ahora mismo- dijo haciendo un reverencia y se retiro.

-Ama Hayate…

-¿A que horas ocurrió?

-Entre las 9:30 a.m., intentaron retenerlos pero no lo lograron.

-Hayate-chan, Nanoha-chan y Fate-chan estan...- Suzuka se oyó preocupada.

-Hayate esto es…, sabia que no debías hacerlo…

-¡Lo se! No me digas nada…Signum hay que buscarlas, pero no les digas a esos hombres que buscan a los jabalís…

-Pero ama…ya son la 1:00 p.m., no se si...

-Lo sé, pero por favor…

-Se supone que algo como esto no debía pasar…- se recrimino Hayate, el juego se había convertido en algo peligroso.

"Takamachi y yo caminamos hasta el lugar al que supuestamente debíamos llegar, miramos hacia los alrededores y tampoco había nada, ella tenia razón, acerca de todo, así, descubrimos que el mapa era falso, y que las brújulas no servían. Ni siquiera podía creerlo, que Hayate haya hecho algo como esto, quizá Takamachi tenga razón y sea ingenua, pero ya no hay nada que podamos hacer, después de eso, perdimos la orientación, regresamos por el camino como yo dije en un inicio, pero no encontramos nada, más que arboles y más arboles, sinceramente me estaba cansando, el día se había puesto oscuro y tormentoso, tarde o temprano llovería, y aunque hemos caminado horas, parece no haber camino de regreso. Lo único útil que parece habernos dado Hayate son estas bolsas, aquí hay alimentos, con lo cual almorzamos, hemos seguido caminando, descasamos de a poco, y lo único bueno que he visto en todo este tiempo, son a los pequeños animales silvestres y una hermosa fuente que encontramos en el camino, fue algo muy divertido en realidad, agua no nos faltaba, pero yo quise probar de la fuente, Takamachi no quiso, y alego que no era algo muy saludable beber de un fuente, al final yo si tome, y ella termino haciendo lo mismo porque la rete, después de solo la vi sonreír y a sus palabras "solo es un poco diferente, despues de todo tiene mas elementos flotando por ahí" y hemos seguido caminando y hemos ido viendo como el día se va, solo trayendo cansancio a nuestros cuerpos.

-…esa Hayate, cuando la vea la voy a matar.

-Seguro, yo te ayudare…

-¿Cómo no pensé en esto?

-No te culpes, es solo que hay algo mal en su cabeza…

-Pero míranos, estamos aquí, en medio de la nada, ¿Por qué? No es justo…

-Con esas palabras no solucionaras nada Takamachi…

-¿Te parece? ¿Acaso a ti se te ocurre algo mejor?

-Pensaba que debíamos quedarnos en el lugar que nos dejo Hayate ¿Acaso crees que nos dejara aquí para siempre? Es obvio que regresara a buscarnos…

-¡Y por qué no lo dijiste antes!

-No creo que Hayate recuerde el lugar e el que nos dejo, y si nos conoce bien de seguro sabe que intentamos encontrar el camino de regreso, así que no se molesto en saberlo, y es exactamente lo que hicimos… ¿No?

-Te crees muy inteligente, pero estar aquí perdida contigo, no es algo que me guste…- cuando Takamachi me desprecia de esa forma me hace enfurecer.

-¡A mi tampoco me agrada estar contigo! Lo único que hacemos es pelear, eso no es agradable.

-Eso es porque tu eres una persona despreciable…

-Y tú eres una santa, seguro…

-¡Ya cállate! Quisiera, quisiera…- se miraba enfadada, quizá por la misma situación, y la comprendía, pero no que me ofendiera, así que para descargar su furia, pateo un piedra pequeña que estaba cerca de ella- desde que nos hemos perdido, competir no ha tenido ningún sentido…

-Lo sé…- y vaya que si.

De repente vimos que algo se movía entre los arbustos en donde Nanoha había arrojado la piedra, cada vez más fuerte, como intentando salir.

-¿Habrá algo ahí? ¿Un animal Salvaje?

-No creo Hayate me comento una vez de este lugar, no hay animales salvajes en este limite.

-¿Segura Harlown?…

-Por supuesto…- que no.

De los arbustos salto un enorme jabalí parecía ya adulto, y esos enormes colmillos si que asustaban, esta situación a dejado de ser un juego, esto es peligroso, ¿Pero en que estaba pensando Hayate? Maldición, muévete, muévete…, Takamachi, la tome del brazo y la hice reaccionar…

-¡Corre!- que bueno que el animal nos espero, no más iniciamos la huida nos empezó a perseguir.

-¡¿No dijiste que no había animales salvajes?!

-¡Eso fue lo que me dijo Hayate! ¡No sabia que estaba mintiendo! ¡Solo corre!

Y así fue, no me dijo más, corrimos y corrimos, para salvar nuestro pellejo, lo que estaba pasando simplemente no podía ser, era sacado de algún mal sueño o algo así, pero era la realidad, y por más que lo negara no iba a cambiar, éramos yo y Takamachi, en lo que parecía ser, un juego muy enfermizo.

Saltando un medio barranco, adelante a Takamachi, el día ya estaba cayendo, supuse que Hayate nos buscaría hasta mañana, escalar algún árbol no me pareció la solución, y supongo que a Takamachi tampoco, ese jabalí se veía grande, incluso capaz de derribar un árbol frondoso, entonces así de rápido como iba me detuve, mi corazón se paralizo, mis nervios aumentaron y con mi adrenalina a mil por hora, logre agarrar a Takamachi en su corrida, quizá por lo oscuro no logro ver lo que había frente a nosotras, si a penas yo logre verlo.

-¿Qué sucede?- me pregunto agitada entre mis brazos.

-Mira al frente- miro y su rostro se volvió pálido.

-Pero el jabalí…- si, no lo había olvidado, ahí venia, y a toda prisa al parecer.

-Hay que saltar…

-¡¿Qué?!

-Arrojaremos las mochilas primero y…

-Te volviste loca Harlown…

-¡No quiero que nos mate un jabalí!

-¿Y por eso quieres saltar lo que parece ser un abismo…?

-Hay un rio abajo, al fondo, si miras un poco detenidamente también podrás verlo…- y así fue, ella también lo vió.

Takamachi me miro a los ojos, en sus ojos había un brillo, quizá preguntándome si estaba segura, quiza pidiendome confianza, eso fue raro, como si su decisión dependiera de mi, aún así me mantuve firme ante sus ojos, entonces la vi despojarse de esa mochila, que no tengo idea de cómo pudimos haber corrido con ella, la arrojo a eso que parecía ser un vacio, un risco, yo hice lo mismo, y antes de que llegara ese odioso jabalí, que me había arruinado el día, tome nuevamente a Takamachi del brazo, y con un valor que ni siquiera yo sabia que tenia, la hice saltar conmigo…"

**Notas:**

Les gusto, no les gusto, comenten igual.


	7. Chapter 7

A partir de ahora, los capítulos que siguen y quizá alguna que otra historia la haré junto con una persona especial, que creo que ya conocen, pero que compartirá los creditos de ésta historia conmigo, me referio nada y nada menos que a StEpHyGrOcK3107, a quien me ha alegrado mucho conocer, y espero que la apoyen a ella en sus propios proyectos tambien.

Disclaimer: MSLN no me pertenece, ni sus personajes obviamente, sino que son propiedad de sus propios autores.

"Ahí estaba yo, era una de las nuevas alumnas en aquel lugar, me gustó mucho desde que lo recorrimos con Hayate por primera vez, era amplio y los jardines donde almorzábamos me hacían sentir tranquilidad, era un lugar nuevo para mí, donde seguiría las etapas de mi vida, aún estaba en sexto de primaria, realmente no esperaba mucho, solo seguir estando con mi amiga y dar lo mejor de mí pero lo mejor de aquel lugar, no era lo amplio que fuera, o los buenos lugares para estar que tenía, sino ella, no duró mucho tiempo ese sentimiento, pero al verla por primera vez, desde que la vi cruzar el salón en la primera mañana, me cautivó, sentí como si hubiera visto un ángel, una princesa quizá, era bonita, bella, hermosa, tan perfecta, con esos ojos azul candil y su cabello cobrizo, y esa alegría que parecía irradiar, nunca pensé que las cosas fueran a ser tan diferentes…"

**Mi Hija Como Ninguna Otra**

**Capítulo 4:**

**Profundo**

"Sentí como caía, el abismo parecía absorberme, sentir el viento frío, la caída lenta…de lo único que estaba segura es que sujetaba a Takamachi, no quería soltarla, no quería perderla, no sabía que pasaría al caer, y ella tenía razón, era algo muy imprudente, si había rocas o si no era lo suficientemente profundo en el lugar donde fuéramos a caer, los traumas físicos no serían para nada pequeños.

Afortunadamente, entramos rompiendo el agua del río. Era profundo, frío y al entrar, nuestras manos se separaron, abrí mis ojos pero no vi nada, solo el burbujeo causado por lo profundo que caímos, y una fuerza que de pronto sentí me absorbía, en ese momento me di cuenta que estaba rodeada de la oscuridad del agua, sentí presión y comencé a nadar hacia arriba lo más rápido que mis fuerzas me daban, pero por más que movía mis manos y mis pies, no alcanzaba la superficie, hasta que me liberé de la presión y esa fuerza absorbente nadé un poco más y logré alcanzar la superficie, mis pulmones se liberaron, y aspiraron nuevamente aire lo más profundo que pude, entonces volteé a ver a mi alrededor, buscaba a Takamachi pero no la veía, mi preocupación se hizo mayor, así que me sumergí nuevamente con el objetivo de buscarla, pero mi búsqueda no duro mucho, la vi venir hacia la superficie, creo que era muy tonto pensarlo, pero yo le gané. Que digo, eso no tiene caso, la vi venir, me sumergí un poco más para alcanzarla y ayudarle a salir, la tomé de sus brazos y salimos juntas…

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunté.

-Si…

-Hay una cascada- era muy grande, salía de un agujero a mitad del peñasco- salgamos de aquí…

-Mi tobillo…-

-¿Qué dices...?

-Me lastimé el tobillo…- ¿Qué no me dijo que estaba bien? Vaya, creo que no gané, ella está lastimada…

Me acerqué) a ella, sujeté con uno de mis brazos su cintura, y ella rodeó mi cuello, y nadamos hasta la orilla, estaba lastimada, no me lo esperé, así como no esperaba que pidiera mi ayuda, no lo dijo, pero sé que debía dolerle mucho, para pedirme que la ayudara, indirectamente pero lo hizo. Llegamos a la orilla, la levanté, afuera del río, el frío nos envolvió aún más.

-¿A dónde vas?- Vi a mi alrededor, y comencé a caminar, fue cuando escuchésu voz.

-Mi mochila, cayó al otro lado del río, iré por ella.

-¿Y la mía?

-Creo que se la llevó el río, me iré por donde comienza a correr el río, creo que en ese lugar es menos profundo.

-¿Crees que regrese?- creo que se refería al jabalí.

-Descuida, estarás bien aquí, ahora mismo regreso…

Me alejéde Takamachi, y comencé a cruzar el río, no era tan profundo en ese otro lugar, como en la fosa que caímos. Conforme avanzaba el agua me cubría más, llegó a mi cuello, al fin me sumergió por completo nadé un poco y empecé a salir de nuevo, mi mochila había caído por unos arbustos, la tomé y me quedé pensando en cómo cruzar el río sin mojarla, bueno en realidad no era tan difícil como pensaba, después de todo era resistente. Solo tuve que alzar mis brazos sujetando la mochila, fueron pocos segundos los que tuve que aguantar la respiración. Al salir me di cuenta que se mojó un poco la mochila después de todo. Iba regresando hacia donde estaba Takamachi cuando sentí una gota sobre mi cara, mi brazo, a la mochila…la lluvia ya había comenzado.

-Takamachi, hay que buscar un lugar para resguardarnos…

-Ahí…

-¿Ahí? ¿A dónde?

-Atrás de la cascada hay una pequeña cueva…- Takamachi me indicó el lugar y tenía razón, no se había quedado haciendo nada.

-Ven, te ayudo…

Takamachi se recargó nuevamente en mí para poder caminar, no parecía molesta, como usualmente estaría en cambio, pude apreciarla más de cerca, tan cerca, que parecía ser un abrazo, la lluvia nos seguía mojando más de lo que ya estábamos, logramos pasar la cascada y entramos a la cueva, en realidad no estaba tan atrás, sino como a un lado de ésta. Entramos, no era muy grande, pero no muy pequeño, cabíamos perfectamente las dos, la lluvia comenzó a caer más fuerte.

-Creo que por aquí estaba una sábana…- busqué la sábana en la mochila y encontré algo más.

-Toma- le dije.

-¿Una pijama?- por qué se sorprendía tanto, bueno yo también pero…

-Póntela…hace frío…

-¿No pensaste en usarla tú?- ¿Eh? yo…

-No, bueno yo, tú estás herida y la necesitas más, para recuperarte…

-¿Estás siendo compasiva conmigo?- vaya, ese tono sí que fue frío.

-No lo veas de ese modo ¿No fue eso lo que aprendimos de los Scout? Tú eres la prioridad.

-Así que es por eso, por eso lo haces- tomó la pijama y me la arrojo al rostro…- no necesito tu compasión- pero que testaruda.

-Takamachi- le hablé seriamente- ¿Recuerdas lo que dijimos? Competir no tiene sentido en esta situación, no lo hago por eso, realmente quiero ayudarte, estás herida, por favor, acéptalo…- Takamachi es orgullosa, de seguro piensa eso porque es mi bolsa, pero que boba. Se quedó mirándome, alcé la pijama a ella nuevamente, y a pesar de la persistencia en su rostro, la tomó.

-¿Se supone que debo cambiarme contigo de espectador…?- rayos, pero que niña…

-Descuida, saldré un momento…

-No es necesario que sea muy lejos, la lluvia…- primero me dice que me largue y ahora que no quiere…

-Hazlo tranquila, iré por unas ramas, para cubrir la entrada, si la lluvia se hace tormenta azotará, y nos seguiremos mojando- me levanté y salí de la cueva, sentí la mirada de Takamachi sobre mí, pero mejor decidí no mirarla, y hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

Afuera, la lluvia no cesaba, y como pensé caía con más fuerza cada vez. Sentía caer la lluvia sobre mí, me rodeaba, era como estar en la fosa del río, por un momento me detuve y no me importó la lluvia, solo pensaba, Takamachi y yo nunca habíamos tenido la oportunidad de ser consideradas una por la otra, o al menos no de esta manera, tal vez si nos lleváramos mejor…que tan malo podría ser. Moví mi cabeza en negación, no era momento para pensar en eso. Me acerqué a unos árboles con hojas gruesas, que bueno que soy alta sino no las alcanzaría. Corté unas cuantas, y con un lazo que tomé de mi mochila, las uní, lo mejor que pude, y regresé, estaba más oscuro, quizá ya eran más de las 6:00 p.m., pero logré ver una pequeña luz que provenía desde la cueva. Al llegar vi a Takamachi, y…se veía hermosa…, no, no, quiero decir, tenía mi pequeña lámpara, una que me había regalado Lindy-okasan, yo aún estaba en la entrada cuando…

-¿De dónde?...

-Lo siento, ya se estaba poniendo oscuro, y yo busqué algo en tu mochila…- ah, era eso.

-Está bien…- arrastré las ramas que uní, de tal manera que quedaran enroscadas en la entrada, al menos así hará un poco menos de frío, por lo menos no nos azotará la lluvia.

Me acerqué hasta donde estaba Takamachi y me senté en el suelo, un poco lejos de ella, tomé la mochila, al parecer solo había encontrado mi lámpara.

-Tardaste un poco…- ¿Y eso?

-¿Estabas preocupada por mí?

-Bueno, no me gustaría quedarme sola en este lugar…- ¿Qué rayos significa eso? ¿Qué soy un adorno que la acompaña?

-¿No encontraste nada más?- ¡Ah! Encontré la sábana.

-Solo esta pequeña toalla, me sequé con ella un poco…- me la alcanzó y me dijo- tu también deberías secarte- ¿De verdad estaba preocupada por mí?

-Sabes Takamachi, me cuesta comprenderte- la lámpara alumbraba la oscura cueva, Takamachi me alcanzó la toalla, sequé mis brazos, mi cabello, mis piernas…

-Los Scout decían que debemos aprender a hacer equipo ¿no?...

-¿Esa es tu razón?- vaya, que buena razón…por alguna razón me molesté, pero no dije nada, después de todo yo había dicho algo parecido.

-¿No secarástodo tu cuerpo?- pensé que no lo había notado.

-No me desvestiré, no quiero espectadores- le dije, y me acerqué a ella- puedes envolverte con esta sábana- se la di- y puedes usar un borde de la mochila como almohada- la coloqué como haciendo una cabecera de cama con su almohada y me senté de espaldas de la pared de la cueva, de tal forma que quedé a espaldas de Takamachi.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- ese tono ya lo he escuchado, está enfadada conmigo.

-Te equivocas…- le dije nuevamente, volteó su rostro hacia mí, su mirada era muy seria y penetrante, ¿En serio mi actitud era tan rara?- No hago esto por ti, lo hago porque pienso lógicamente…

-Desde cuándo pensar lógicamente es denigrarte… ¿No haces esto por mí?- esa pregunta…

-No me estoy denigrando, me he sentado aquí. Esperaré a secarme un poco, y luego me recostaré, así que te pido de favor que dejes una parte de la sabana para poder cubrirme…- esa era una buena explicación ¿no?

-Que tonta eres…- le hubiera respondido, replicado, pero no tenía ánimos. La vi recostarse, dejando libre una parte de la sábana, y darme completamente la espalda. De repente me sentí cansada, y me di cuenta hasta ese momento que las cosas se habían calmado, incluso la fuerte lluvia no se escuchaba tanto.

Takamachi puede ser tan tonta a veces, no sé si está preocupada, enfadada o pretende ser indiferente, maldición, acaso se olvida que yo también soy un ser humano, en algún momento, actuar así simplemente es, es…no sé, pero da mucho coraje, puede llegar a ser tan orgullosa que se olvida de los demás, ¿Qué significará esta situación para ella? Ni siquiera me deja ver cómo se siente.

El tiempo siguió pasando lento, rápido, no lo sé. Takamachi no volvió a verme, se quedó en esa posición, ignorándome, rechazándome, quizá pretendía que no había nadie más.

Es curioso pero lo recuerdo, recuerdo cuando tomé la mano de Takamachi y ella me miró a los ojos, mi corazón latía muy fuerte, por el peligro, la situación tensa, el saltar. Ya había olvidado esa sanción, donde sientes que tus sentimientos se liberan, y eres tú, y no tienes que ocultarle nada a nadie. Cuando saltamos sentí que ella se aferró a mí, a ese agarre, quizá porque no tenía otra opción, pero me alegró, me alegró tanto, que creo que ella no tiene idea, cuanto le agradezco, el haber confiado en mí.

Es raro pensar en esto, porque ya lo había olvidado, pero esas emociones que sentí, fueron más fuertes de lo que debieron ser, y solo porque era Takamachi quien estaba conmigo. Aquel día Hayate me lo recordó, hasta ese entonces, Takamachi era la siempre fue, mi rival y nada más, la piedra con que siempre tropecé, y aunque siempre quise negarlo, no pensé que fuera verdad. Fue hace mucho tiempo, hace tantos años, no creí que en mi memoria aún estuviera aquel ligero recuerdo, de lo que fueron un simple par de días, sé que los puedo contar: Ahí estaba ella, desde esa primera mañana que la vi, hizo latir mi corazón y enrojecer mi rostro, creí que había encontrado al ser más perfecto de este mundo…y en esos, creo dos días, yo la miraba y la observaba, no sabía por qué me había cautivado tanto, y hoy, cuando entré a la cueva y la vi, con su cabello suelto y esa tela sencilla, delicada y fina, cubriendo su cuerpo, mirándome con sus ojos azules sentí derretirme nuevamente, recordando a aquella linda y tierna niña, que ahora es capaz de despedir sensualidad…Takamachi, por qué ¿Por qué aquella vez al caer ambas, sentí tu rechazo tan fuerte?, no solo se lastimó mi cuerpo sino también mi corazón y lo cerré a ti, con tu desprecio…, pero al verte ahora yo…¿Por qué he tenido que recordarlo? ¿Para sentir tú rechazo otra vez?

Te miro ahora, y veo lo que siempre has querido que vea, tu espalda, que esté atrás de ti, un escalón debajo de ti, nunca me has querido a tu lado, pensé que yo quería lo mismo, pero ahora, no sabes cómo duele ¿Cómo es que ese día fue capaz de marcarnos para siempre? Para siempre…Takamachi…Nanoha…mi corazón esta latiendo nuevamente.

Me remuevo en mi lugar y sujeto mi pecho con mi mano derecha, traté de resistir este sentimiento…mejor voy a concentrarme en la situación, creo que ya no estoy tan mojada, me acerqué a ella, parece que ya está dormida, me envolví con sábana, parece que hemos quedado muy cerca, estoy a la par suya, la lámpara seguía alumbrando el lugar, sentía tan cerca de mí a Takamachi, que quería abrazarla, solo tenía que alzar mi brazo, y podría abrazarla aunque fuera de espaldas, pero no, me detuve, si ella estuviera despierta…ja, no quiero ni imaginármelo. Pero estaba tan cerca, y sentía su olor, el olor de su cabello…cerré mis ojos, quería imaginar, solo sintiendo su olor, como sería tenerla entre mis brazos, creo que la situación me está haciendo confundir las cosas, yo no…debería estar pensando en esto…

-Nanoha…- susurre y decir su nombre me resulto placentero-…Nanoha…Nanoha…Nanoha…- hasta parecía una especie de llamado.

De repente sentía que ella se movía, abrí mis ojos, esperando lo peor si me había escuchado, pero solo pude sentir su cuerpo más cerca de mí, se había volteado medio dormida quedando frente a mí, con su brazo alzado, abrazándome…

-Takamachi ¿Estás despierta?- pero no recibí respuesta, creo que sigue dormida, ella también debe sentirse muy cansada, no sé cómo es que aún estoy despierta.

De repente un fuerte sonrojo afloró en mí. Takamachi… su rostro, y el mío, muy cerca…sentí su respiración en mi cuello, y su abrazo…sin poder evitarlo deje salir un fuerte suspiro…

-Takamachi…- la nombré formalmente, no tentaría mi suerte de llamarla de otra manera…

La miré, su bello rostro, solo eso, de verdad era muy linda, su cabello estaba esparcido de manera rebelde, creo que esto es a lo que llaman sexy…sí, Nanoha se veía muy linda y muy sexy…me di cuenta que la posición en la que habíamos quedado me incomodaba un poco, así que entrecrucé nuestros brazos, la abracé también, acercándola más a mí…sentí más su olor y su esencia…incluso me atreví a entrecruzar nuestras piernas, me pregunto si así es cómo duermen los amantes…

Estuvimos así un rato, hasta que entreabrió su ojos, como despertando de un sueño a media noche, me asusté mucho, la posición no era fácil de deshacer, al menos no sin ser brusca…

-Fa-Fate-chan…- sus ojos entreabiertos me miraban, y el que me haya nombrado de esa manera…

-Ta…Na-Nanoha…- decidí por alguna razón llamarla por su nombre, ojalá no me arrepienta…

-Tuve un sueño…- comenzó a hablarme de una manera suave - y no me gustó…era muy…desagradable…

-P-por…por qué…- sé que mi voz temblaba…

-Era un sueño…donde no estabas…- comenzó a relatarme-…tú…no estabas conmigo…no…-¿Qué es lo que dijo?

-Yo-yo…c-cómo…tú e-eso…- ¡Maldición! Deja de tartamudear. Lo que decía no tenía sentido pero su voz se escuchaba triste, dolida…no, más bien de aflicción y alivio…

-Y yo…te quería conmigo…Fate-chan…-volvió a llamarme por mi nombre, y con ese tono cariñoso…

-P-pero yo c-creí que m-me odiabas ¿T-tú no me odias, Nanoha?- definitivamente Takamachi no estaba en sus cinco sentidos completamente funcionando, por lo que me he atrevido a preguntar algo que siempre he querido preguntarle.

-No…nunca lo he hecho…- será que ese sueño hizo surgir su subconsciente, y me está diciendo lo que en verdad piensa, mejor dicho, lo que en verdad siente, y eso me hace sentir…realmente feliz.

-¡Takamachi!…- la nombré y no pude evitar hacerlo con mucha alegría…

-No…- me dijo, como negando mis palabras.

-¿No?- ¿Acaso ya había recuperado la conciencia?

-Llámame…por mi nombre…- eso es…eso es…

-¡Nanoha!- lo mejor que haya escuchado. Pero creo que cansancio ya estaba haciendo efecto en mí, los parpados se me cerraban, pero yo no quería, quería hablar más…con mi Nanoha…

-Fate-chan, yo también te quiero…- fue lo que dijo y cerró sus ojos nuevamente.

La vi y sentía mis ojos pesados, no sé cuánto más iba a aguantar, pero yo quería saber más, de lo que ella pensaba, de lo que ella sentía, incluso dijo que me quiere, Nanoha me quiere…

-Yo…- a pesar de sentir el cansancio comenzando a vencerme, quería decirlo-…yo…yo también te quiero Nanoha…- se lo dije y me sentí muy feliz.

En aquel momento no sabía lo que significaba querer, para mí, para ella, a lo mejor un te aprecio, un pienso en ti, te tengo cariño…no lo sé, lo único que si sabía y lograba comprender, es que era importante, ella lo era para mí y yo para ella…

-Nanoha…- sentía que el sueño me vencía cada vez más, pero pronuncié su nombre, quería alcanzarla, estaba cerca de mí pero quería alcanzarla…

Esperé en un letargo, en lo que parecía una ansiedad no saciada desde hace mucho tiempo, en la sombra que proyectaba la lámpara, un intermitente sonido que se negaba a desaparecer en el silencio…

-… ¿Si, Fate-chan?- hasta que ella lo rompió. Y en ese momento sentí el vacío envolverme, la quietud se hizo presente y yo quería saber…

-Si nos apreciamos, si ambas guardamos en nuestro corazón algo menos que rencor, entonces ¿Por qué no nos podemos llevar bien, Nanoha? ¿Por qué no podemos…?

- Porque así es…como debe de ser…- ella me interrumpió abruptamente- Fate-chan, tú y yo no podemos…

-¿Por qué?- sus palabras me hicieron regresar la melancolía y la tristeza, no comprendía…- ¿Por qué no podemos ser más, algo más?...- ni siquiera sabía a lo que me refería, solamente lo dije…

-Porque somos…las mejores…- mi corazón detuvo su latir, volvió nuevamente a golpear mi pecho, y a ella solo la vi sonreír, una sonrisa apacible, ni muy pequeña ni muy exagerada, como si comprendiera algo que yo no comprendía-…solo así…hemos podido…ser las mejores…

-¿Para qué…? No tiene sentido, yo preferiría tenerte…- no sé que pasaba, ni conmigo, pero a pesar del sueño y el cansancio mi cerebro todavía era capaz de procesar las cosas, ya que en esos momentos sentí mis ojos humedecer, ¿es que Nanoha me había alejado de su lado apropósito? No lo entiendo, qué significa este dolor y esta confusión que siento…- y no podríamos…- sentía que perdía el sentido-…ser…-todo se volvió pesado, comenzaba a ver borroso-…las mejores-…no aguantaba más, no podría resistir más...- …¿estando juntas?...- ya no pude más y perdí el sentido, todo se volvió oscuro.

Me sentía mareada, como si hubiera dormido en la tierra dura e incómoda, me levanté y todo se miraba confuso, los colores opacos, era un ambiente tal cual las nubes hubieran contrastado el color vivo en uno pesado. Estaba en un lugar que no conocía, un pasillo que llevaba a una sala, y después seguían más pasillos, miré atrás, y solo había oscuridad, haciéndome sentir una sensación horrible dentro de mí, así que mejor comencé a caminar hacia aquel lugar al que llevaba el pasillo, de repente, noté cómo comenzaban a pasar personas de aquí para allá, unas salían de la oscuridad que estaba atrás y otras venían de donde comenzaba el pasillo, traté de hablar pero nadie me escuchaba, nadie me miraba, no podía llamar la atención, como si fuera un fantasma. Decidí seguir caminando, hasta que llegué ahí donde iniciaba o terminaba el pasillo, no lo sé. Ahí pude ver oficinas alrededor, un pasillo al frente del recuadro donde estaban las oficinas y uno más al otro lado. Era tan extraño, no eran muchas las personas que veía, pero sin duda era muy extraño.

Me acerqué a una de las oficinas, y había una placa dorada en la puerta, la cual decía:

Harlown. T, Fate

Enforcer de la División Seis

"_Harlown. T, Fate" _Pero si esa soy yo, y no recuerdo ser ¿Enforcer? ¿Qué rayos es eso? De pronto sentí una presencia conocida que se acercaba, así que me volteé, y entonces la vi…era Nanoha que se dirigía hacia el lugar en donde me encontraba, de una manera seria, un paso firme, se aproximaba a mí, así que me aparté para dejarla pasar, y se colocó en frente de esa puerta, ¿aquí es donde se dirigía?, no sé por qué pero no la veo muy bien, parece decaída, aun así me impresionó verla, sobre todo por su vestimenta, vestía una chaqueta blanca con detalles azules, una falda azul, una tanto corta a mi parecer, unas calcetas blancas altas y los zapatos que combinaban, y con su peculiar coleta descentrada, y una pequeña placa plateada en su uniforme que decía: Instructora de Combate. Takamachi Nanoha., se miraba muy hermosa a pesar de todo, no parecía ser la Nanoha que conozco, es como si fuera un poco mayor.

Y tanto mi atención como la de Nanoha, se perturbó con la siguiente frase que escuché:

-Buenos días Harlown-san…

-Buenos días Shari…- esa era ¿mi voz? volteé a ver al mismo tiempo que Nanoha y…ahí estaba…

¿Pero qué demonios está pasando? ¡Era yo! Eso no podía ser, todo parecía tan real, e irreal al mismo tiempo, quizá había muerto, o esto era un sueño, si definitivamente era un sueño…pero aún no despertaba. Y sin poder evitarlo, con mis pupilas dilatadas, me vi completamente admirada, usando un uniforme completamente negro, un corbatín amarillo, y pequeñas placas adornando mi uniforme, ¡Era increíble joder! Quizá eso de "Enforcer" tenga algo que ver con los militares…

Nanoha y yo comenzamos hablando algo que no comprendía, Nanoha se miraba un poco ansiosa desde el comienzo, y yo me miraba indiferente, y no pasó mucho tiempo cuando aquello se transformó en una discusión, parecía que yo trataba de esquivar a Nanoha a toda costa, como si estuviera dolida, al final avancé y me puse a la altura de Nanoha, las cosas se complicaron todavía más, discutíamos a gritos, ni siquiera la Nanoha que conozco y yo hemos llegado a tal grado, mi pecho se estrujó y latió con dolor, al final no comprendía, mencionaron no sé qué de una tal Vivio, que yo debía hacerme responsable de algo, o eso fue lo que comprendí, y de una casa, como si esa Nanoha y esa Fate vivieran juntas, pero que locura, lo que presenciaba era el sueño más absurdo de mi vida, al final yo lo mencioné a "él" con quien no soportaba ver a Nanoha, ¿Acaso era una celosa? A decir verdad no parecía una discusión de celos, sino algo más grande, mis palabras dejaron estupefacta a Nanoha, y lo último que le dije hizo salir sus lágrimas, apartándose de aquel lugar, y yo solo la pude ver marcharse, a mi espalda escuché un portazo, "yo" había terminado de entrar a mi oficina, y no sé por qué, pero eso me hizo enfurecer, pero que cobarde, es lo único que podía pensar, iba a entrar, mi mano en el pasaporte, y lo escuché, me escuché, llorando, parecía que dejaba salir un lamento del corazón, como si no aguantara más, me detuve inmediatamente, ese era el sueño más extraño que había tenido, pero lo sentía, lo podía sentir, sé que lo percibía con mis sentidos… yo aún no despertaba…de repente aquel lugar desapareció…

Me encontraba en lo que parecía ser un vacío o la nada, como si flotara, miré al frente y apareció una visión, éramos Nanoha y yo, hablando y sonriendo felices, esa visión definitivamente me pareció agradable, ya que mi corazón se sintió cálido solo de verlo, hablábamos y sonreíamos, parecíamos muy felices, quise acercarme pero no podía, solo pude escuchar…

-Y ¿Qué dices? Ya que termina el instituto ¿Aceptarías vivir conmigo en Midchilda?- ¿"Ya que termina" el instituto? Pero si yo apenas lo estoy empezando…

-¿Cómo…? ¿Pero eso no sería extraño?- yo me miraba avergonzada por las palabras de Nanoha.

-Aww Fate-chan pero cómo se te ocurre- Nanoha me llamaba de esa forma- solo quiero estar con mi mejor amiga en un lugar completamente extraño y desconocido- ¿Nanoha era mi mejor amiga? ¿Pero cómo puede ser? Creo que este es mi subconsciente hablándome ¿En verdad es esto lo que deseo?

-Pero Nanoha, tu ya conoces Midchilda casi a la perfección, ¡No mientas!- Yo seguía con mi negativa, pero sí que se notaba que deseaba que las palabras de Nanoha fueran verdad, me conozco tan bien.

-Pero yo quiero estar contigo Fate-chan- Nanoha hizo un puchero, que linda- ¿Tú no quieres estar conmigo?- No conocía ese lado de Nanoha, parecía que me tenía completamente dominada solo con esa frase…

-¡Claro que no es eso! ¡Tú sabes que siempre estaré contigo!- eso sí que fue revelador, Nanoha solo me sonrió y me dio un fuerte abrazo, yo correspondí, nunca me había visto tan feliz, no era yo, pero vaya que lo parecía, sé que nunca he tenido esa expresión…

Quería seguir apreciando esa visión durante más tiempo…no sé en que momento había olvidado que aquello era un sueño…creo que solo hasta que…desperté…

Mis ojos aún recordaban la visión, a pesar de saber, que no la había visto en realidad, fue solo un sueño, y que ahora solo miraba el techo de la cueva…me sentía tan extraña, como si no fuera yo, era solo un sueño, y me pareció como si lo hubiera vivido, aquellos momentos…ambas…

¡Pero qué estoy diciendo!

¡Anoche!

¡Nanoha…y yo…!

Esperen un momento…ahora que lo digo…

¿Dónde está? "

**Notas:**

StEpHyGrOcK3107 cualquier error, borron, es culpa de la falta de aceptacion de caracteres que tiene el FF y alguno que otro fayo en la edición que yo pudiera haber cometido..

Fie-san, lamento que no te haya gustado el capitulo anterior (yo tambien estoy de acuerdo en que a lo mejor quedo muy cliché) o la historia, pero gracias por tu rewiew, después de todo, mi frase es y siempre será:

Les gusto, no les gusto, comenten igual.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: MSLN no me pertenece, ni sus personajes obviamente, sino que son propiedad de sus propios autores.

Por SotaElderSoldier & StEpHyGrOcK3107

"Desde el primer momento que la vi, me dejó completamente sin aire, creo que fue algo bastante inesperado, un flechazo directamente a mi corazón, yo no sabía lo que era esa clase de amor, esa clase de sentimiento, era apenas una niña y no pensaba en esas cosas, y tan poco esperaba que cuando me enamorara por primera vez, fuera a primera vista, y menos de una chica…

No es que me haya vuelto a enamorar de alguien más, pero esa es la única forma que tengo para definirlo.

La primera vez que nos vimos…no, la primera vez que la vi, fue en la mañana del primer día de clases, yo estaba colocando una cartelera en un pizarrón, que un profesor me había encargado hacer, cuando terminé iba ir de regreso la sala de profesores donde había dejado mi mochila, y entonces la vi, venía caminando sola, muy distraídamente, mirando hacía las ventanas, parecía admirar lo grande que era la escuela, y yo…yo me quedé completamente inmóvil, paralizada, perdí en un instante el control de mi cuerpo, ella caminaba en dirección a mí, muy tranquilamente, tanto y con lo distraída que estaba no se percató mí presencia…

No importaba que fuera una niña, si era lo más hermoso que había visto, un ángel en la tierra, de cabellos dorados, de piel blanca y delicada como la nieve, y sus ojos tan peculiares, ese rojo vivo y encendido, con un claro tan puro y profundo.

Pasó sin verme, y yo solo pude verla desaparecer entre los demás estudiantes, no pude hablarle, no pude decirle nada, lo cual no era usual en mí. Regresé por mi mochila y yo no podía dejar de pensar en ella, me parecía que había sido un sueño haberla visto, poco después me encontré con mis mejores amigas de la infancia y nos dirigimos a nuestro respectivo salón, mi mente no dejaba de pensar en ella, e incluso llegué a pensar que la buscaría para poder conocerla, en ese momento fue lo que más deseé cuál fue mi sorpresa al entrar al salón y verla ahí en uno de los pupitres, la miré un instante, y sus ojos también me miraron a mí, lamentablemente tuve que romper el contacto, estaba con mis amigas, hablando de…, ni siquiera recuerdo, lo único que recuerdo, es que me sentía feliz, de hecho mi actitud desbordó más alegría de lo normal, solo de pensar que ella estaba ahí…

No fue mucho tiempo, cuando este sentimiento se desvaneció, no fue mucho tiempo, pero me sentí feliz, no fue mucho tiempo, pero yo la miraba, constantemente. Es que no podía evitarlo, no había manera de que pudiera ignorarla ni por un instante, aunque trataba de que ella no se diera cuenta, al final creo que sí lo hizo, y todo acabo ese día…

Estaba un poco nerviosa porque competiría con ella, era la primera vez que estaba tan cerca de mí, normalmente solo pasábamos cerca una de la otra, pero ese día competiría con ella, era algo amistoso, algo de la escuela, algo que no debía importar, sin embargo una idea llegó a mi miente y fue que quería impresionarla, mis habilidades para los deportes no era tan malas, y podría demostrárselo en una competencia insignificante como esa, que de alguna forma se volvió importante para mí…

Sonó el silbato y corrimos, y vaya que ella también era muy buena, pero yo solo estaba concentrada en ganar, no pensaba en nada más. Una carrera de 100 metros, no más de dos minutos, cuando sentí que todas mis ilusiones se derrumbaron, solo un instante, sentí que ella había cruzado el pie conmigo e inevitablemente caí, antes de terminar, aunque ella también cayó, me levanté apoyándome en mis brazos, sin hacerlo completamente, mi corazón latía a prisa y desbocado, me dolía, quizá Fate-chan, porque así era como se llamaba, se había dado cuenta de que la miraba constantemente y decidió darme una lección, encubriéndose con algo como esto, dándome a entender que yo no le agradaba, de solo pensarlo me dolía tanto, tanto. Después ambas nos levantamos, y aunque también me dolió verla lastimada, mi resentimiento fue más grande, ese fue el peor rechazo que pude haber recibido. Y a partir de ese momento no sé por qué, pero traté de mostrarle lo buena que era, que yo era la mejor, incluso que ella, quizá para mostrarle de lo que se había perdido, no estoy segura. Sufrí su rechazo, de la peor manera e incluso ella me lo confesó, aquel día después de que fue al baño y la confronté, solo confirme la triste verdad, pero ya no me importaba, y simplemente lo deje ser…"

**Mi Hija Como Ninguna Otra**

**Capítulo 5:**

**Fase 2: El Reto.**

"No pude evitar levantarme agitadamente, Nanoha no estaba en ninguna parte, la mochila tampoco estaba, pero yo todavía estaba cubierta por la sábana ¿Acaso me había abandonado? Incluso se me ocurrió la idea de que ella podía estar implicada con Hayate, ¿Pero qué estoy diciendo? ¡Estoy paranoica!, pero no la veía por ninguna parte y "la puerta" que hice anoche todavía estaba en su lugar, esto no podía ser, sentía mi ropa aún fría, pero no se sentía tan incómodo como ayer. No tenía puestos ni mi zapatos ni las calcetas, recuerdo que sí dormí con mis calcetas, ¿Entonces, alguien me las había quitado? Miraba frenéticamente para todas partes, y entonces los vi, mis zapatos y mis calcetas, me los puse lo más rápido que pude, aventé la sábana y la dejé en la cueva, para salir corriendo, aparté bruscamente las ramas que había puesto como puerta y salí corriendo al exterior…

Miré al frente y no había nada, no la veía, mi aflicción se hizo mayor e iba a salir corriendo nuevamente cuando…

-¿Vas a alguna parte?- "tras" que escuché y "tras" que caí de cara al suelo, ahora aparte de estar "fría" estaba llena de tierra, ¡demonios!

-Takamachi…- la miré, yo estaba feliz, pero la miré molesta, por asustarme y haberme hecho caer de esa forma.

-Al fin despertaste…- y vaya que manera de despertar-… ¿Te sentiste sola?

-No bromees Takamachi, por poco me da un infarto, pensé que te habías llevado todo, y tendría que caminar con mis pies descalzos…- no creo que eso me haya encubierto muy bien.

-Nya ha ha ha pero solo de ver tu reacción y tu cara, no me parece que solo haya sido por eso…- maldición, detesto esa mirada…

-Hmm…- solo pude bufar, ya sabía que mi cara llena de tierra no debe ser la más seria y limpia del mundo, sabía que se burlaría de mí. Me acerqué al río y me lavé la cara y los brazos…

-Ya he preparado el desayuno, ven…- y ahora está siendo amable, pero vaya personalidad que tiene esta niña.

El día se miraba muy tranquilo, no parecía ser muy temprano ni muy tarde, y ver el rocío que había dejado la lluvia en los árboles y en las flores era hermoso, además la cascada en plena luz del día, definitivamente que se disfrutaba…

-Esto es lo único que encontré en tu mochila…- me dijo, y me dio un plato desechable junto con la comida.

-Está bien, descuida, mientras tengamos algo que comer…- ¿Por qué está siendo tan amable? Esto es inusual…quizá porque yo lo fui con ella- estás siendo muy amable, ¿no crees?…

-No lo malinterpretes, solo te estoy devolviendo el favor de ayer….- ¡Amable y una #$&=! - no me gustaría tener que deber un favor, especialmente a ti- ya sabía que esto no era normal…

-De todas formas, gracias por la comida…- que bueno que a mí no me dura tanto el estar molesta, y la comida siempre debe agradecerse.

Me limité a comer a partir de ese momento, Takamachi también lo hacía, ¿Me habrá esperado? Mejor me quito estos pensamientos que no me van a llevar a nada, sé que no valdría la pena preguntarle, solo comenzaríamos a pelear otra vez. Entonces me fijé en ella, se había puesto de nuevo la ropa de explorar, al parecer la de ella ya estaba seca, al menos está más cómoda que yo, por un momento olvidé lo bien que se ve con ella, sobre todo con esas piernas cruzadas ¿No lo mencioné? Estábamos ocupando unas rocas como asientos, y Takamachi tenía esa pose tan…provocativa…Ah, shotto mate, ayer en la noche, Nanoha y yo…, aaaaaaaaaaah, que fastidio, ahora no se si decirle Takamachi o Nanoha en mis pensamientos, creo que la situación lo ameritará, pero definitivamente no la llamaré por su nombre en voz alta…

-¡Ah! Harlaown…- ¿Eh?

-¿Si?- por fin querrá hablar civilizadamente conmigo.

-Respecto a lo de anoche, quería preguntarte…- el oírla mencionarlo hizo acelerar mi corazón con aflicción, pero traté de aparentar, no sé qué me dirá después de todo ella fue la que se despertó primero…

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Quieres pelear?- ¿Me pregunto si salir a la defensiva es buena idea?

-¿Por qué reaccionas así? Hablo del jabalí…- Oh, ese animalejo, ya lo había olvidado.

-Ah, ¿De veras?…- vaya que raro, pensé que hablaba de lo de "anoche"- ¿Pasa algo malo?

-¿Y si nos lo volvemos a encontrar?- yo no creo.

-Cuanta crees que sea la posibilidad, yo sinceramente lo dudo…

-Pero que confiada te oyes, pero no solo es eso, también quería preguntarte si ya pensaste en lo que haremos hoy…

-¿Haremos?...- ¿Haremos?, Creo que ya terminé mi desayuno.

-Sí, ¿Esperaremos a que Hayate venga hasta aquí y nos encuentre?

-Cierto, tienes razón, la verdad es que ayer estaba tan cansada que no lo pensé…- y porque ha sido una de las mejores noches que he pasado…contigo…

-Yo también me dormí rápido, y ya que estamos total y completamente desorientadas y perdidas, ¿Solo caminaremos sin rumbo fijo?- sarcástica hasta el final, pero sé que no me estaba ofendiendo.

-Sabes Takamachi, ya que estamos aquí, ¿Por qué no nos bañamos en el río?

-Bañarme…en el río…- volteó a ver el río y mantuvo su mirada fija en él, como pensando, mantuvo su rostro inexpresivo, y regresó su mirada de nuevo-…no, ya lo hice lo suficiente anoche- ah, ¿En serio?

-¿Te da vergüenza?- ¿Podré picarla?

-¿Qué hay de ti?…- Tsk, me la devolvió-… ¿no te ducharas en el río?

-Takamachi, el río, no es una ducha…

-Veo que has regresado a ser la misma, me preocupaba que fueras tan condescendiente- ya regresamos otra vez a las mismas, no quiero eso, solo quiero que seamos Nanoha y Fate perdidas…

-Esta discusión no tiene sentido, mejor pongámonos a caminar…- me levanté y me dispuse a comenzar la caminata, cuando…

-Toma…- ¿Eh? -Tu mochila, debes cargarla tú…- tomé la mochila con algo de molestia y comenzamos a caminar juntas, hasta que comencé a sentir una leve molestia…

-Oye…

-¿Si?

-Siento la mochila más pesada que antes…

-Hmm…es que la cargue con un par de rocas…- Que tú…hiciste… ¡¿Qué?! La sonrisa en su rostro me fastidiaba.

- ¡¿Qué?!- inmediatamente bajé la mochila, la abrí y….Takamachi me estaba haciendo cargar con rocas. Nunca han escuchado esa frase de cuando tu bolso pesa y te dicen "pero que pesado, ¿Qué llevas? Piedras". Pero que ridículo, pensar que eso en este momento era literal- ¡Takamachi! ¡¿Qué dijimos sobre las competencias?!

-Ah, pero no es una competencia- dijo muy inocente la muy falsa- es a lo que le llaman una broma pesada…- una vena de puro enfado apareció en mi frente y me puse a sacar todas estas piedras, parecía una loca, solo imaginen la expresión de cuando buscas algo alocadamente y avientas tus cosas por todos lados -Anh, pero no hagas eso- decía de una forma mingona, ¿Pero qué le pasa a ésta? ya había terminado de sacar esas infernales cosas y Takamachi seguía molestándome.

-¿Quieres hacerme enfadar? ¡Pues yo haré más que echarte unas simples rocas en una mochila!- sí que sabe cabrearme cuando se lo propone.

-Vamos Fate querida, solo lo hago por el bien de nuestra supervivencia- decía mientras alzaba su mano y hablara de lo más obvio.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?- aunque en realidad estaba molesta, me enfadé más puesto que me llamo por mi nombre, sin honoríficos, y sobre todo porque solo lo hizo para seguir burlándose de mí.

-No te acostumbres Harlaown, recoge dos rocas y llévalas contigo…- me acerqué a ella, la agarré por el cuello de su camisa y la halé a mí para tenerla cara a cara.

-Si tanto quieres llevar dos rocas ¿Por qué no las llevas tú?- mi voz era pesada, no más linda Harlaown Takamachi dejó de sonreír y me miró seriamente, me mantuve firme ante ella, hasta que finalmente ella desistió y suavizo su mirada…

-Son para hacer una fogata…- habló con su tono de voz usual y tranquilo.

-Entonces llévalas tu…- el cambio de su actitud no hizo cambiar la mía, hay ocasiones como esta en la que Takamachi sabe sacarme de mis casillas, la solté y decidí seguir caminando.

-Pero tu mochila…- ni siquiera sabía por qué insistía.

-¡He dicho que las lleves tú!- le grité sin mirarla, estando de espaldas a ella, simplemente no lo podía soportar, ¿Quién se creía que era? La furia era lo único que sentía en ese momento, hasta que algo hizo clic en mi mente…

"…_a mi espalda escuché un portazo, "yo" había terminado de entrar a mi oficina, y no sé por qué, pero eso me hizo enfurecer, pero que cobarde, es lo único que podía pensar…"_

Nunca creí que yo sería capaz de hacer algo así, pero sin darme cuenta yo estaba haciendo lo mismo, la tensión que sentía en ese momento desapareció, desde que Nanoha y yo somos rivales, me he vuelto muy intolerante, con cualquier cosa, cualquier actitud, y hasta la más mínima sutileza, me hacía enfadar…pero yo sabía que eso no es lo que deseaba…no en este momento…yo…lo único que deseo es que seamos nosotras, Nanoha y Fate, no Takamachi y Harlaown…

-Takamachi…- la llamé y noté que seguía mi camino, tras de mí, miraba hacia el suelo, parece que no había notado mi llamado- ¡Takamachi!

-¿Qué quieres?- me "respondió" sin mirarme, lo que no me extrañó para nada. Me acerqué nuevamente a ella, tomé sus manos en las cuales llevaba las rocas.

-Yo las llevaré…

-No, yo lo haré, no te preocupes…- seguía sin mirarme, y yo me sentía mal, ella no tenía como llevarlas más que en sus manos ¿Por qué me haces enfadar? ¿Por qué me dejo fastidiar si sé que esto pasará?

-Takamachi, por favor…

-Por favor nada, no necesito de tu ayuda…- sí que eres…

-¡Lo siento, está bien! Quiero ayudarte- y no me importaba ser yo quien diera este paso…

-Harlaown no necesito de tu compasión, ya me quedó. claro que…

-¿Qué? Que pensaste en hacer una broma y no me enfadaría por eso…- por fin me miró a los ojos, confrontándome-…no negarás que ambas tenemos culpa, solo acepta la tuya y déjame ayudarte- le hablé lo más sinceramente posible, ya sabía que era una chica difícil y testaruda…al igual que yo, pero no era el momento para actuar de esa forma ¿Verdad?

Pero finalmente, cedió ante mi petición, lentamente tomé de sus manos las rocas, sus manos eran muy suaves, y de hecho se las había lastimado un poco al haber recogido tanta roca, pude notarlo cuando las tomé.

-A-Arigatou…- se notaba que le había costado decirlo-…y yo también lo siento- aunque eso sí que no me lo esperé.

Y yo solo pude sonreír, iba a guardar las rocas de nuevo en la mochila, cuando pensé en algo…

-Oye Takamachi, si ibas a usar las rocas para hacer una fogata, ¿Por qué no la hacemos aquí en este lugar?- no tenía sentido eso de haberme preguntado qué haríamos si ella ya tenía pensado esto…

-No…bueno yo…- se sonrojó un poco, y esquivó mi mirada…pero ¿Qué es esa reacción? Nunca la había visto actuar así…

-Takamachi…- intente decirle algo pero no me lo permitió.

-Yo solo…yo solo…solo quería pasear…contigo…pero ¡Solo porque no hay nadie más!- el sonrojo que tenia se intensificó todavía más- ¡No! ¡No lo malinterpretes! ¡Yo solo quería…dar un paseo! ¡Ya que estamos al aire libre y tenemos la oportunidad!- parecía como si se atropellara con cada palabra, algo que no quería admitir, ¿Qué era lo que no quería admitir? ¿Qué quería pasear conmigo? ¿Conmigo? ¿Eh? ¡Fate reacciona!

-¡Claro! ¡Te entiendo! ¡Por qué más sería!- ¿Por qué me estoy sonrojando? ¡Se supone que Takamachi es la que está avergonzada!

-Etto, ¿Harlaown?- ¿Ah? ¿Qué? Nanoha parecía llamarme de una manera muy suave.

-¿Si?- ¿Y esta vergüenza? ¿Qué me pasa hoy con Takamachi? ¡AH! Fate ya decídete, si vas a llamarla Takamachi o Nanoha en tu corazón.

-Esto…- parecía pensar, calmó sus emociones, y prosiguió- ¿Quieres que hagamos la fogata en este lugar?- parecía mostrar seriedad, pero no pudo ocultar muy bien su sonrojo.

-¿Por qué?- Ah maldición, Fate ya reacciona. Lo que puedo decir es que yo tuve que hacer lo mismo que ella, calmarme y pensar- ¿Querías pasear conmigo?-bromeé un poco- ¿Pasear tú conmigo? Casi caigo Takamachi, pero sabes qué, no quiero hablar de eso, solo quiero saber a qué querías llegar con eso de "pasear"- sí es lo que pienso, me responderá sin titubear. Aunque la expresión que ha puesto, no es algo que pueda descifrar ¿Qué es lo que estás pensando Takamachi?

-Sí, tienes razón, no debería hacer más bromas- sentenció ¿Era en serio? ¿Se trataba de otra broma? Por qué me parece que más bien se está resignando- quería ir a un lugar más alto, para que la fogata pudiera ser vista más rápidamente- lo sabía.

-En ese caso ¿Quieres ir allá?- le señalé el peñasco del cual habíamos saltado- no creo que el jabalí siga en ese lugar.

-Pero uno nunca sabe, preferiría ir a aquel lugar- Ua, pero si estaba muchísimo más lejos.

-No era del todo broma que quería pasear- me dijo y emprendió la caminata. Ni siquiera esperó mi respuesta, ahhh, pero no quiero seguir peleando, así que mejor me dispuse a seguirla.

Estando atrás de…Nanoha, bien, decidido, así es como le llamaré a partir de hoy dentro de mi corazón. En fin, yendo atrás de ella era algo muy aburrido, no me había vuelto a hablar, ni yo tampoco, no sabía cuanto tiempo había transcurrido, y seguíamos pasando todos los lugares de aquel inmenso bosque, de repente comenzamos a entrar ahí donde los árboles se hacen más grandes, el ruido de la naturaleza era algo confortable, y yo seguía viendo cada cosa, estaba un poco húmedo en algunos lugares y otros ya habían sido secados por el sol, volví mi mirada a ella y no pude evitar recordar lo de anoche ¿Por qué no me preguntó? Quizá ya no estábamos abrazadas cuando ella despertó, de seguro en algún momento de la noche nos separamos, que mal, a lo mejor no tengo la capacidad para permanecer a su lado, o es que nuestro destino en verdad sea no poder estar juntas de ninguna manera ¿Ni como amigas? Vaya, esto sí que me deprime, bueno, siendo positiva, al menos me quedará el recuerdo de ese abrazo, y siendo más positiva, tal vez me equivoqué y Nanoha me quiera ocultar ese hecho ¿A mí? ¿Por qué? Qué le cuesta gritarme o reclamarme por haberla abrazado, malinterpretando los hechos claro, después de todo ella fue quien me abrazó.

-¡Fate-chan mira!- ¿Eh? ¿Qué?

Me le quedé viendo y ella reaccionó, parecía nerviosa.

-Digo…- ¿Qué dijo? No logré escuchar- ¡Harlaown mira!- y me señaló a un árbol.

-¿Qué sucede?- me acerqué a ella y también lo vi- un pájaro carpintero…- no era muy sorprendente que digamos…

-¿No?

-Ya habíamos visto uno, ¿No lo recuerdas?

-Sí. Afirmación, pero este es más bonito, tiene unos hermosos colores- ¡Ah! Tiene razón, no me había fijado. Qué extraña sensación, es algo como…felicidad, una alegría que me hace querer jugar con ella ¿Pero qué será? No había nada especial en ese pájaro ¿La situación?

-¿No te gustaría buscar insectos Takamachi?- le dije sonriendo.

-Eww, Harlaown, eso asqueroso.

-Eso significa que si te reto a hacer una investigación de los insectos yo ganaría.

-Por supuesto que no, el que no pueda tocarlos, no significa que no pueda estudiarlos.

-Pero es fundamental en los experimentos acercarse al objeto de estudio.

-¡Eso no es verdad!

-¡Claro que sí!

-¡Claro que no!

Nos mirábamos, sus cejas fruncidas y ese gesto con su boca, de enfado, y su postura, me decía que no se trataba de otra pelea, no, era una broma, sencilla, una en la que ella me seguía el juego, y de repente me sonrió, y sin dudarlo yo hice lo mismo y ambas nos echamos reír.

-…ja ja, bueno, con las cosas vergonzosas que he pasado últimamente, no estaría demás otro bochorno como el agarrar un insecto, aunque seguiría siendo asqueroso…

-Pero que podría ser, qué cosas te han pasado para que digas eso, ja ja…- la sonrisa no se borraba de nuestros labios.

-mmm, no sabría explicarlo, pero ahora lo entiendo todo, o eso creo…- Nanoha y yo hablábamos con naturalidad, si le contara a alguien esto, definitivamente no lo creería.

-¿Me lo dirás?- le pregunté, y podría jurar que se ha sonrojado levemente. Quizá porque no dejábamos de mirarnos, como si entre ambas se hubiera creado un área de vulnerabilidad, donde nos abríamos la una a la otra, pero yo parecía ser la más osada y ella la que se avergonzaba. O era solo mi imaginación.

-No es que sea la gran cosa, solo que por eso digo que no puedo creer que no me haya dado cuenta de las intenciones de Hayate al traernos aquí…

-¿Hayate? ¿Qué tiene que ver aquí? – ahora que lo dice…- Ahora que lo dices a mí también me han pasado cosas extrañas últimamente…

-¿Cosas extrañas?

-Sí, aunque yo más bien diría estúpidas, al principio creí que eras tú mofándose de mí…- la vi fruncir el ceño un poco-…pero al final siempre era Hayate la que terminó ayudándome y sacándome de esos embrollos…

-¿Hayate fue la que te ayudó?- se miraba sorprendida por mis palabras.

-Si…- no es tan extraño ¿Verdad? Hayate es mi amiga de la infancia.

-¿Desde hace cuánto que te suceden esas cosas?

-No sé, desde hace unas tres o cuatro semanas más o menos ¿Por qué?

-No puedo creerlo…- de qué habla.

-¿De qué hablas?

-De que a mi también me han estado pasando cosas vergonzosas una tras otra, desde hace tres o cuatro semanas, más o menos, ¿Y adivina quién me ayudaba siempre?- no puede ser…- así es, Ha-ya-te.

-Qué…pero eso…qué significa…- se puede decir que ahora esto si se está poniendo interesante o extraño.

-Que Hayate-chan quiere algo de nosotras, quien sabe, ahora que me has dicho esto, no lo comprendo…- y yo tampoco, sobre todo porque ahora que lo ha mencionado, se arruinó. Pasado) la atmósfera, esa Hayate, definitivamente me las pagará Futuro.

-…O quiere algo de esto.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Ya sabes…tú y yo…- era tonto, pero no se me ocurría nada más.

-Eso es absurdo, no porque me pierda contigo, voy a enamorarme de ti…- juro que no logré descifrar el tono de su voz, pero escucharla decir eso me e hizo doler mi corazón.

-No exageres, no hablaba de que te enamoraras de mí, tal vez solo quiere que seamos amigas, como siempre- deben admitir que su pensamiento fue exagerado. El sonrojo en su rostro lo demuestra.

-Aun así, no lo logro concebir…

-De las situaciones desesperantes, surgen los más inesperados sentimientos, apresurados e impulsivos tal vez, pero surgen.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso?- parecía no creer lo que decía.

-De una película.

-¡¿Eh?! No bromees Harlaown.

-No bromeo, es una posibilidad, si no, entonces dime ¿Qué piensas tú?

-Que es ella la que se está burlando de nosotras…

-Y tu conclusión es…

-Es que no puedo pensar en otra cosa…

-¿En qué?

-En que tienes razón…- Takamachi parecía haberse rendido, no es usual que admita que yo tengo razón, pero esto en verdad está más complicado de lo que pensé, no puedo imaginarme con seguridad las intenciones de Hayate…

-Pero falló ¿No es así?- la desilusión se hizo en mi voz.

-¿Qué?- me miró extrañada, como si no fuera verdad…

-Sí, falló, de nada ha servido que nos hayamos perdido en la nada…- el tono de mi voz no cambió…

-Harlaown…

-Takamachi, ayer me dijiste que Hayate te había preguntado si yo te gustaba ¿Cierto?- yo estaba seria, y Nanoha parecía querer descifrarme.

-Si…

-Unos días antes de todo esto, Hayate también me lo preguntó, si tú me gustabas…- Nanoha estaba cerca de mí, y yo di un paso más para quedar más cerca, y tomar sus manos entre las mías- -¿Sabes lo que le respondí?…-Nanoha abrió sus ojos sorprendida, no sé si porque no comprendía o porque lo esperaba…

-Qué le respondiste…- su voz se escuchaba curiosa, ansiosa.

-Ella me dijo…que sí sabía, quien de nosotras es la más hermosa, que esa era la respuesta…Takamachi yo…para mi tú eres- de verdad voy a decirlo, no puedo creerlo…este secreto que…

…que no pude terminar de decir, porque en ese momento escuchamos los gruñidos de un animal, volteamos a ver, y ahí estaba nuestro querido amigo…lo vimos y palidecimos al instante, ¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto en este momento?

-¡Corre!- Por qué siempre era yo la que tenía que reaccionar…

Comenzamos a correr todo lo que nuestros pies nos daban, traté de mirar a todos lados y encontrar un lugar, donde pudiéramos escapar, pero no veía nada más que maleza y árboles a nuestro alrededor, volteé a ver a nuestro amigo y noté. Pasado algo…

-¡Takamachi!- ella seguía mi paso, o yo el de ella, no sé- ¡¿No crees que se ve diferente?!

-¡¿Qué cosa?!

-¡El jabalí!

-¡No puedo creerlo Harlaown! ¡De verdad tienes tiempo para fijarte en esas cosas!

-¡Pero míralo! ¡El de ayer era de pelaje completamente marrón y este, es marrón claro con un raya que abarca todo su cuerpo!- Nanoha me miró con dejadez pero no ignoro mis palabras.

-¡¿Quieres decir que éste es otro?!

-¡¿Otro?!

-¡¿No habías pensado en eso?!

-¡¿Entonces hay más de esas cosas?!

-¡No quiero pensar en eso Harlaown! ¡Solo corre!

-¡De acuerdo!- seguimos corriendo, hasta que ella volvió a hablar…

-¡Pero si tienes razón!...- Nanoha se escuchaba afligida.

-¡Takamachi!

-¡Fate!- me llamo por mi nombre y me tomó de la mano.

Sentía su desesperación, Nanoha cambio de dirección, y ganamos un poco de distancia, aunque a decir verdad no había diferencia, parecía que corríamos en la misma dirección, imagino que por más que cambiemos ésta, no cambiaría mucho. Corríamos en dirección de una colina, un poco alta a comparación de las demás, donde Takamachi dijo que fuéramos, intentamos perder de vista al infeliz ese un par de veces más, pero no lo lográbamos, parecía más listo que el anterior, solo esperaba no encontrarnos a otro, y tener a más de uno de esos persiguiéndonos.

Cambiamos de dirección una vez más y Nanoha tropezó. Soltó mi mano, intento levantarse, pero…

-¡Mi tobillo! ¡Me duele mucho otra vez!- ¡Ah! ¡Es cierto! ¡Lo había olvidado! ¡Cómo es que ha podido correr todo este tiempo!

Todo sucedía tan rápido, que actué sin pensar, solté la estúpida mochila, me agaché y tomé a Nanoha entre mis brazos, la cosa esa estaba por alcanzarnos cuando comencé a correr otra vez, Nanoha se aferró a mí abrazándome por el cuello y no pude más que agradecerle, ocultó su rostro en mi cuello y yo pude tener una mejor movilidad, aunque cargándola a ella se me dificultaba un poco. Seguí corriendo y sentía que se me iban las fuerzas, no sabía cuanto más iba aguantar, y esa colina, todavía estaba muy lejos, mi corazón latía tan rápido, y con la desesperación, sentía ese latir muy pesado, tenía a Nanoha entre mis brazos y no sabía si podría protegerla, sentí ganas de llorar, ¿Por qué tenía que pasar todo esto? Pero no me rendiría, si era necesario, haría llegar a mi cuerpo hasta sus límites, si podía, al menos no permitiría que la lastimara a ella.

-¡Takamachi!

-¡¿Qué sucede?!

-¡Tengo una idea!

-¡¿C-cuál?!

-¡Lo detendré!

-¡Qué! ¡Estás loca!

-¡Ya escuché eso ayer! ¡Y no, no estoy loca!- era humillante admitirlo, pero debía hacerlo- ¡No aguantare por más tiempo Takamachi, y quisiera utilizar mis últimas fuerzas para detenerlo!

-¡No!

- ¡Perdona! ¡Prometo que te bajaré con cuidado!

-¡No! ¡No te lo permitiré!

-¡Takamachi!- la nombré enfadada ¿Por qué no me deja hacerlo? Es nuestra única oportunidad-¡Lo haré como nos enseñaron los Scout! ¡Estaré bien!

-¡No! ¡No te permitiré que lo hagas!- sentenció y se aferró con más fuerza a mí.

-¡Takamachi! ¡¿Acaso no harías tú lo mismo en mi lugar?!

-¡Debe haber otra forma!

-¡No digas tonterías!

-¡No! ¡No! ¡No te soltaré!

Rayos, ya llevábamos mucho tiempo discutiendo, sentía que no podía más, pero no quería caer, no quería…Nanoha…la aferré a mí, intentando abrazarla, mi respiración se hizo pesada…y…me detuve…

-Fate…

Caí de rodillas al suelo, lo escuchaba venir, trataba de agarrar aire, pero con mi respiración tan irregular no podía, no había manera, levanté una de mis piernas, arrodillándome…

-¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!- y dando un grito, comencé a correr otra vez, el sudor y el cansancio, no me permitían ver muy bien, solo sabía que seguía corriendo y debía seguir haciéndolo…

-¡Perdóname!- le escuché decir.

-¡No! ¡No te disculpes!

-¡Pero…!

-¡Nanoha…!- cerré mis ojos, aunque ella no quisiera iba a hacerlo.

Estaba a punto de detenerme, y dejar a Nanoha en algún lugar, cuando escuché…

-¡SALTA!

Y sin dudarlo salté, no sé por qué hice caso, solo lo hice, el lugar no parecía ser diferente a todo lo demás, al caer, caímos de arrastra porque yo ya no tenía fuerzas, Nanoha seguía abrazándome, y yo veía a esa cosa que seguía aproximándose a toda velocidad hacia nosotras, intenté incorporarme, de verdad, con todas mis fuerzas, pero ya no me quedaba nada, así que solo correspondí el abrazo de Nanoha, y antes de recibir el impacto, esa cosa fue atrapada por una enorme red que se lo llevó bastante alto hacia arriba, quedando casi a mitad de esos gigantes árboles, lo veía y no podía creerlo…

Escuché el sonido de un auto, y voces conocidas, pero yo ya no fui capaz de procesar más, me desmayé y todo se volvió oscuro otra vez…"

"-Nanoha-chan, Fate-chan ¿Se encuentran bien?

-Yo me lastimé el tobillo, pero ella se ha desmayado, llévensela a ella primero…- Nanoha-chan me pidió que atendiéramos primero a Fate-chan. Suzuka-chan y Arisa-chan que venían conmigo, ellas se la llevaron.

Yo ayude a Nanoha-chan a levantarse, y la llevé caminando hacia el auto. Antes de irnos un helicóptero* apareció para llevarse al jabalí que habían atrapado.

-Ama Hayate, al parecer ese era el último…- me dijo Signum y yo solo le agradecí.

Nanoha-chan subió al auto, Fate-chan iba atrás, con Arisa-chan y Suzuka-chan, yo con Nanoha-chan y Signum conducía. Nanoha-chan estaba muy seria, no nos había dicho nada aparte de lo de Fate-chan, pero mejor no dije nada, su silencio solo me hacía sentir tan culpable como lo era…

Ambas se encontraban bastante sucias, y Fate-chan no se miraba nada bien, ni siquiera disculparme me parecía buena idea, así que como no sabía que hacer, el camino simplemente transcurrió así, en silencio, ni siquiera Arisa-chan o Suzuka-chan se atrevieron a preguntarle algo a Nanoha-chan.

Al llegar, los médicos se llevaron a Fate-chan y a Nanoha-chan, Arisa-chan y Suzuka-chan se fueron con ellas, y yo me quede aquí, pensando en la estupidez que había hecho y la manera más correcta en que podía compensarlo, pero no se me ocurría nada, eran como las 11:30 a.m., pronto sería hora de comer.

Durante la hora del almuerzo, llegué hasta la enfermería, Suzuka-chan y Arisa-chan comían junto con Nanoha-chan, mientras que Fate-chan aún yacía inconsciente en la otra camilla, no podía creerlo, hasta tenia puesta una inyección endovenosa. Así que esperé a que Nanoha-chan terminara su almuerzo para poder hablar con ella.

-Etto, Nanoha-chan…- me daba terror hablarle, temía su desprecio y que no me perdonara. Arisa-chan y Suzuka-chan amablemente se apartaron- Sabes…yo…- esto es más difícil de lo que pensé.

-Hayate-chan…- me habló con su tono de voz tranquilo ¿Eh?

-¿Si?...

-No digas nada por favor…- me quedé en shock, ¿Ni siquiera me iba a dar la oportunidad de disculparme?- no al menos hasta que ella despierte…- la escuché y sus palabras realmente me llegaron, Nanoha-chan estaba pensando en Fate-chan, considerándola, no quisiera hacer conjeturas al respecto, pero en verdad me impresionó, parecía que de verdad le tenía aprecio a Fate-chan.

-Tú y Fate-chan…

-He dicho que no digas nada, si te estoy diciendo esto es porque ella me salvó, me ayudó, y nada más, no lo malinterpretes…

-No iba a decirte eso…- por fin me está mirando a los ojos, y pude sonreírle-…tal vez sea la persona menos indicada para decir esto, porque yo las metí en este lío, pero me alegro que estén bien, en lo que cabe…

-Gracias Hayate-chan…

-¿P-por qué me agradeces?, Yo soy la que debería.

-Por preocuparte por nosotras…

-No fue mi intención, realmente me disculpo por no haberlas podido encontrar antes…

-Lo sé…

La "aventura" terminó, ya era hora de volver. Lo que hicimos después fue alistar nuestras cosas para poder regresar, todas preparamos nuestras cosas para volver. De la 1:00 p.m. hasta las 3:00 p.m. lo que hicieron mis amigas fue descansar, yo tenía cosas que arreglar, responsabilidades que tomar, después preparamos nuestras cosas y como Fate-chan aún seguía dormida yo me hice cargo de las de ella. Ese día parecía estar terminando tranquilamente, tanto que me asustaba. A pesar de todo lo que pasó, me atreví a pedir una limosina con asiento espacio para cuatro, donde todas cabíamos en el mismo espacio. Fate-chan aún seguía dormida, al parecer ya se encontraba estable, pero todavía no despertaba, tenía una curita en su mejía izquierda, y una que otra raspadura pequeña en una que otra parte del cuerpo, mientras que Nanoha-chan solo tenía la venda en su tobillo.

-Nanoha-chan ¿De verdad no quieres las muletas?

-No Suzuka-chan, en serio, solo serían una molestia…

-Déjala Suzuka, Nanoha es fuerte…- Arisa-chan dijo eso pero Nanoha-chan aún cojeaba un poco.

-Aquí viene nuestro auto…- dije y todas fijaron su atención.

-Hayate, ya basta de excentricidades, no es necesario…

-No es eso Arisa-chan, es solo para que vayamos cómodas…

Nos subimos y fue un poco problemático montar a Fate-chan. Signum conducía, y al final yo terminé con Fate-chan recostada en mis piernas a lo largo del asiento, y las tres mejores amigas que siempre han sido amigas, estaban juntas justo enfrente de mí y de Fate-chan. Signum conducía y tenía abierta la ventanilla de comunicación, parecía que quería estar atenta de nosotras, pero lo cierto es que estaba todo silencioso, no uno pesado, solo así, silencioso."

"Sentía la cabeza pesada, quería moverme pero mi cuerpo no me respondía, sentía el ambiente, era el andar de un auto, no veía nada, pero yo ya no quería estar así, quiero… abrir mis ojos…

-Ah…- con un poco de dificultad los abrí, y lo que veía era un techo…

-¡Fate-chan!- escuché que varias voces decían mi nombre, y entonces por fin pude apreciarlas a todas, levanté mi vista un poco más atrás y vi a Hayate, y en los asientos de enfrente Arisa sonreía y Suzuka también, solo que ella tenía un par de lagrimillas en sus ojos…y Nanoha, ella solo me miraba, pero no tenía expresión alguna, no estaba seria, ni molesta, pero más que eso, mis recuerdos están confusos.

-¿Qué pasó?- al parecer todas se sorprendieron cuando dije eso.

-¿Fate-chan no recuerdas nada?- por qué Suzuka se ve preocupada.

-Fate…- Arisa también y Nanoha solo se sorprendió.

-¡Lo siento Fate-chan!- Hayate se disculpó conmigo y me abrazó ¿Por qué?, esperen un momento… ¡Ah! Ya recuerdo…

-Hayate…- mi voz salió gruesa-… ¡Todo fue culpa tuya!- me incorporé abruptamente, craso error, todavía no me sentía del todo bien, me mareé, y volví a caer en las piernas de Hayate.

-Fate-chan, no hagas eso, todavía no te encuentras del todo bien…

-Claro que no, y es por tú culpa…

-Aww, pero que cruel, ni siquiera Nanoha-chan me ha dicho eso…

-Pensé que cuando la vieras, la matarías…- me dirigí a esa persona y todas esperamos su respuesta…

-Cierto, pero…no vale la pena que yo gaste mis energías en esa…- Hayate se enfadó, pero no dijo nada, y el resto solo sonreímos, típico de Nanoha

-De todas maneras, quería agradecerte Fate, por haber salvado y ayudado a Nanoha…- me dijo Arisa sinceramente.

-¿Qué?- La susodicha solo se sonrojó un poco, y yo asentí…

-¿Ah? ¿Qué es eso? Yo también quiero saber…- chilló emocionada Hayate.

-¡Ni de broma!- dijimos a coro mi contraparte y yo.

-¡Hayate no te basta con todo lo que nos has hecho pasar!

-Aww, ¡Pero no fue mi culpa que esos animalejos se escaparan mientras eran transportados!

-Es decir que no te arrepientes de habernos dejado perdidas, ¡De no ser por eso nada hubiera sucedido!- Ahora Nanoha se ha enfadado.

-So dakedo…- Hayate empezó a derramas lagrimillas, haciendo los ojos chicos.

-No finjas Hayate- Nanoha sí que es ruda- por tu culpa ahora tengo malos recuerdos.

-¡Che!, y yo que pensé que te agradaría estar con Fate-chan…

-¡Por supuesto que no!- Auch, eso dolió- ¡Descubrir que Harlaown es una pervertida no es agradable!- dijo eso y todas se me quedaron viendo.

-¡¿De qué hablas?!- claro que yo iba a salir a la defensiva. Inmediatamente me incorporé al escuchar eso, ignorando el mareo.

-¡Cómo! ¡Cómo!- Hayate tenía estrellas en sus ojos y Arisa parecía arrepentirse de haberme agradecido mi acto heroico.

-¡No finjas que no sabes! ¡Me abrazaste en la noche! ¡Te aprovechaste porque yo estaba dormida!- entonces si permanecimos abrazadas hasta el amanecer.

-¡Eso es absurdo! ¡Tú fuiste la del "sueño que tuve me asusto" y por eso me abrazaste!

-¡Dices que es mi culpa! ¡Pues tu deber era haberme quitado de encima, pero no, me abrazaste también! ¡Y quien sabe que cosas más me hiciste!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no! ¡Y no estés insinuando casos que no sucedieron!

-Fate-chan no conocía ese lado tuyo…

-¡Ya basta Hayate! ¡No le sigas el juego! ¡Además por si no lo recuerdas Takamachi fue tu culpa que nos persiguiera ese animal!

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡Sí, así es, tú y tu brillante deporte de arrojar piedras al aire con el pie!

-¡Vuelve a decir eso Harlaown y volverás a desmayarte pero esta vez me asegurare de dejarte en coma!

-¡¿Ah si?! ¡Pues ven inténtalo a ver si lo logras!

-¡Fate-chan ya basta esto no es necesario!

-¡Hayate no fastidies!

-¡¿Nanoha qué haces?!

-¡Pero Arisa-chan!

-¡Nada de peros, es suficien…!

-¡CHICAS CALMENSE!

Al final Suzuka nos cayó a todas y terminamos hablando de tonterías, mientras que Nanoha y yo tratábamos de evitar el tema a toda costa, aunque fue un poco difícil, no lograron sacarnos mucho, a decir verdad, es que no sé cómo me sentía, es cierto que era culpa de Hayate y yo la había culpado, pero la verdad era que dentro de mí la había perdonado, ya le daría una lección más tarde, pero dentro de mí no estaba enfadada con ella y al parecer Nanoha tampoco, eso fue raro, no logré comprenderlo del todo, y lo digo porque, pensé que cuando llegara el momento de ver a Hayate, iba a explotar en furia, y me costaría perdonarla, pero eso no era nada a esto, sin mencionar que Nanoha regresó muy pronto a ser la de siempre, y hay cosas que yo no puedo olvidar, y eso me confunde"

Las chicas al fin llegaron a la ciudad de Uminari, ya era noche, y todas se fueron a sus respectivas casas, Hayate llevó personalmente a cada una hasta su puerta. Fate, quien vivía sola, porque su madre se había ido de viajes con su hermano por cuestiones de trabajo, se sintió aliviada de llegar a su casa y solo tumbarse en su cama, Hayate ya les había dado la cena y eso era un alivio, pensó Fate, quien olvido preparar sus cosas para ir a la escuela el día siguiente. Arisa y Suzuka, se quedaron aliviadas, al ver que las cosas no pasaron a ser tan graves, y se despidieron con una sonrisa. Y Hayate todavía se preguntaba si todo estaba bien, ella no estaba muy segura, pero tenía la esperanza de llegar a sentirse realmente perdonada, sobre todo porque quería seguir con su plan, de seguro le sacarían en el futuro ese tachable error, pero no importaba, y esperaba que su sinceridad siempre llegara a sus amigas, porque ella hacia todo siempre con "las mejores intenciones".

En cuanto a Nanoha, ella era un complot de emociones, se sentía, agotada tanto física como emocionalmente, incluso le costaba creer que ya se encontrara en su casa. Al llegar, su madre y su padre la recibieron, sus hermanos aún se encontraban trabajando en el Midoriya Café, y por eso no estaban ahí, Nanoha se alegró de verlos, pero alegando que se sentía muy cansada, se fue directamente a su cuarto, entró, y sin encender las luces colocó su mochila en su mesa de noche y se dejó caer en su cama. A pesar de sentirse cansada, no podía conciliar el sueño, y en la penumbra y oscuridad de su cuarto miraba a la nada, se quedó así unos momentos, los segundos simplemente pasaban, hasta que ella dejó salir un sollozo, y las lágrimas se asomaron por sus ojos, su corazón comenzó a latir dolorosamente. Lloraba desconsoladamente pero no alzó la voz, sólo sujetaba las sábanas fuertemente, y con su almohada aplacaba su voz, eso era lo único que había querido hacer, después de haberse encontrado con Hayate.

-Fate…Fate-chan…

Tuvo que aguantar todo ese tiempo para desahogarse, recordaba a Fate, la carrera que habían tenido para poder salvar su vida, la cueva, la noche, esa noche que la abrumaba con su recuerdo, y ver a Fate, tendida en el suelo, perdiendo el sentido y su cuerpo lastimado al haber hecho todo lo posible para salvarla, el que nunca pensara en abandonarla, rebasando sus límites sólo por ella...sus lágrimas eran de dolor, de angustia, de culpa, que provenían del recuerdo más escondido de su corazón.

"Al día siguiente, algo parecido a lo del día anterior sucedió, y es que me levanté afligida y alborotadamente, el reloj se me había pasado de la hora y no sé cómo es que logré llegar a tiempo, llegar al instituto se me hizo de lo más raro, después de estos dos días tan locos, entré al salón, Nanoha y todas ya estaban ahí, y la mañana comenzó con el itinerario matutino usual, en otras palabras Nanoha y yo comenzamos con la discusión de siempre, restregándome que casi llegaba tarde, entre otras cosas, bla bla bla, yo le respondí a todas sus tonterías, al fin y al cabo nada parecía haber cambiado, y su actitud solo me hacía pensar que no valió la pena todo lo que pasamos.

Pero yo no podía dejar que las cosas simplemente pasaran, todavía había algo pendiente, algo que no iba a dejar pasar…

-Takamachi…- le hablé, aún frente a toda la clase y me armé de valor.

-¿Qué quieres?- me preguntó tajante.

-Ven conmigo, necesito hablar contigo de algo en privado…- Nanoha parecía confundida pero accedió…

-Um…

Llegamos a un lugar un poco alejado de los demás, ella cruzó sus brazos….

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-¿Hacer con qué?

-¿No lo recuerdas?

-¿Recordar que?

-Hayate...vamos a dejar que siga andando con su risita por ahí, como si no nos hubiera hecho nada- de que más creía que hablaba, ¿De la confesión? Yo tampoco lo había olvidado, pero no era como si fuera a hacerlo ahora ¿Verdad?

-Así que era en serio lo que dijiste…

-¿Tu no lo decías en serio?

-Bueno, como Hayate es tu amiga de la infancia…

-Eso no significa que no quiera darle una buena lección…

-Pero esto no es normal…aliarme contigo…- dejó de verme para ver a cualquier parte menos a mí.

-Entonces yo sola me vengaré de Hayate…- le dije molesta y me dispuse a irme…

-Espera…- me detuve- solo dime que has pensado hacer…- Nanoha.

-Primero hay que comenzar por que nos diga por qué nos ha hecho "esas" tonterías…y después…- seguí explicándole "mi plan" pero decir eso era un poco exagerado, solo quería interrogar a Hayate.

Con a "esas tonterías" me refería a eso de lo que Nanoha y yo nos habíamos dado cuenta, cuando nos mando a perdernos en su maravilla verde, debido a que las cosas no eran muy claras, quería que me las dijera, pero aunque no quisiera, mis argumentos no serían válidos si Nanoha no estaba conmigo…

Al final se hizo una especie de rumor, de que yo me le había confesado a Nanoha o algo así, cosa que decepcionó a los fans, al vernos actuar como siempre, aunque Nanoha se veía más seria después de habernos encontrado en privado. Hayate nos fastidió con eso, definitivamente era una descarada, haciendo con normalidad aquello como si no nos hubiera puesto en peligro de muerte. Al fin de tantas la tomé de las orejas, le advertí que no siguiera más haciendo eso, Nanoha no se inmutó con las burlas de Hayate así que yo había tenido actuar. Le reñí y con un tono bajo la cité a un salón al final de las clases, la sentí temblar un poco, quizá ya se presentía lo que le esperaba y ahí estábamos…"

"Me encontraba en el salón de música, sorpresivamente se encontraba solo ¿Cómo es que lo supo Fate-chan? Me senté en un pupitre, de los que estaban en medio del salón, y por si las dudas, en la segunda fila. Espere a que viniera Fate-chan, me sentía un poco preocupada, ¿Por fin querrá decirme lo que piensa de verdad? (Imaginación de Hayate. Fate: "Hayate te odio") ¡No! No podría soportarlo, ahora siento ganas de llorar, pero mejor me dejo de expectativas, tengo que aceptar las consecuencias de mis actos, ¿Me pregunto si podría zafarme de esta? Pero no se ve fácil, Ah, Hayate nunca aprendes, ¡No acabamos de decir que aceptaras las consecuencias de tus actos!... ¡Ah! la puerta se ha corrido.

¡Nanoha-chan!... ¿Y Fate-chan?

-Nanoha-chan qué sorpresa.

-…- Nanoha-chan no me dijo nada, está seria, así como ha estado casi todo el día.

Después de unos interminables segundos, Fate-chan entró y cerró el salón.

-Fate-chan, qué gusto verte…- dije de manera nerviosa, ¡Tanto silencio me pone de los nervios! Fate-chan acaso quieres matarme de un infarto.

-Bien, Hayate debes estarte preguntando por qué estás aquí.

-Así es, imagino que hay un motivo en específico.

-¿Por qué has hecho todo eso Hayate-chan?- Por fin habló Nanoha-chan

-"Eso", ¿A qué te refieres?

-Sí, todas las cosas vergonzosas por las que nos has hecho pasar, y que milagrosamente tu siempre nos ayudabas, y yo pensando que porque eras mi amiga…- Fate-chan, no es tan malo como piensas…

-"Nos has hecho pasar", no me digan que ustedes…

-Lo descubrimos, cuando nos llevaste a perder, ya sabemos que todo es obra tuya, es tu culpa lo que sucedió este fin de semana, y todo los que nos ha estado pasando estas últimas semanas- Nanoha-chan estaba tan seria que no sabía si era porque estaba enfadada, o de verdad ahora me odiaba, sobre todo por lo que ha dicho.

-Hayate ¡Responde!

-Fate-chan no me presiones, pero veo que ustedes dos tuvieron una estupenda comunicación allá…- mi tono pícaro las hiso enfadar aún más.

-¡HAYATE/-CHAN!…

-Ya voy…dime Fate-chan, por eso has traído a Nanoha-chan contigo, tenías pensado echármela…-Nanoha-chan, se acercó a mí de una manera terrorífica y me agarró por el cuello.

-¿Acaso te crees que soy un perro o qué?

-Nanoha-chan, no te enfades, no te enfades, solo bromeaba, solo bromeaba…

-Takamachi, tranquilízate…- Nanoha-chan me soltó y mejor no digo más, pero bien que me pareció una escena ArisaxSuzuka…

-Yo solo…solo… ¡bua ha ha ha!- hice ademan de llorar, y no porque no era enserio, sino porque me sentía acorralada- ¡quería que ustedes se llevaran mejor, quería que se sintieran en deuda conmigo, para que pudieran aceptar mi propuesta, pero era tan divertido, que admito que puede que se me haya pasado la mano!…

-Así que era divertido burlarse de nosotras…

-Takamachi…- que bueno que Fate-chan estaba para calmar a Nanoha-chan, nunca la había visto actuar así, ¿De verdad esta tan molesta conmigo?

-Escucha Hayate, ya que has confesado todo eso, déjame felicitarte- de repente Fate-chan comenzó a sonreír de una forma que no me gusto-…tu castigo será…- o no-… ¡Ser nuestra esclava por todo un mes!

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué tanto tiempo?

-¿Eh? Pensé que estarías molesta por ser nuestra esclava y no por el tiempo.

-Es verdad Fate-chan, puedo ser tu esclava cuando tú quieras- le dije sugestivamente- pero no me parece justo, yo no les hacía cosas vergonzosas todos los días.

-¡Pero casi morimos este fin de semana, a mí me parece muy justo! ¿No? Takamachi ¿Takamachi?- volteamos a ver a mi otra querida amiga que estaba algo pensativa, por un momento me dio mucho miedo mirarla, pensé que propondría un castigo peor que el de Fate-chan, sin embargo nunca esperé escuchar, lo siguiente que escuché…

-¿De que propuesta estabas hablando Hayate-chan?

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso eso te interesa Takamachi?

-No, solo que me parece estúpido que sigas intentando que Harlaown y yo nos llevemos mejor, cuando eso es imposible, solo tenía curiosidad, de saber qué tontería se te había ocurrido ahora…

-Cierto, pero en algo te equivocas Nanoha-chan…

-¿Y en qué me equivoco?...

-Yo no iba a obligarlas a nada, solo iba a ofrecerles un reto, y no juegos de niños como los que ustedes hacen, uno de verdad, pensé no se opondrían a su buena y querida amiga Hayate que les había ayudado tanto, por más irracional que pareciera…

-¿Un reto?- ¡bien! Ya tengo a Nanoha-chan en mis manos, creo que ella adora los retos más que Fate-chan.

-¡Takamachi no te dejes llevar! ¡Recuerda que ella será nuestra esclava!- Fate-chan parecía hablar de manera desesperada, intentando hacer recapacitar a Nanoha-chan.

-Así es, un reto Nanoha-chan, pero solo se los diría si aceptaban, pero ahora seré tu esclava Nanoha-chan, ya no importa…

-¡Acepto!

-¡No! ¡Takamachi!

-¿Qué pasa, tienes miedo Harlaown?- Nanoha-chan sonreía, ya regresaba a ser como era siempre, y lo que es mejor, me está salvando de ser esclava…

-¡Maldición!- Fate-chan parecía pensarlo, tanto que comenzaba a sudar, supongo que no esperaba que todo se le diera vuelta-… ¡ACEPTO!"

"Maldición, maldición, maldición, ¿Qué le pasa a esa tonta de Takamachi? ¿Es que no se pudo resistir a un reto?, Hayate solo lo dijo y ya la tenía ¡Pero qué tonta! ¡Ya no tendré esclava por un mes!

La verdad es que me decepcionó bastante, verla sonreír al retarme, era la Nanoha de siempre, a la que siempre reto, con la que siempre compito, quizá lo que pasamos no significó nada para ella después de todo, eso es lo que me dio tanto coraje y terminé por aceptar, más que por el reto, fue mi orgullo, ante mi nuevamente, corazón destrozado.

Después de la pequeña discusión que tuvimos, Hayate nos llevó a nuestro reto, Signum llegó en un auto y nos llevó hacia unos edificios, ¿Me pregunto que tendrá planeado Hayate?, si fue capaz de perdernos en un bosque, no quería ni imaginarme lo que tenía planeado, ¿Es que Takamachi no se ponía a pensar en eso?

El camino no fue tan largo, nos detuvimos en frente de una pequeña casa, había un pequeño jardín, y un buen espacio, el lugar no era muy lejos del instituto, parecía buena para que pudiera vivir una pequeña familia, Hayate apresuro el paso y abrió la puerta, yo sé que Hayate no vive en este lugar…Nanoha y yo la seguimos y entramos después de ella, encendió las luces y…

-¿Y? ¿Cuál es el reto?- no es que estuviera emocionada, pero ya quería que lo dijera y se dejara de tanto misterio.

-¡Vivirán juntas, por un mes!, ¡la primera en salir corriendo perderá!

3…2…1…0

-¡¿Qué?!"

**Notas:**

Sé que a muchos (a lo mejor ya es muy tarde para decir esto) no les gustó la manera en como continué la historia a partir del capítulo 4, pero a otros sí, y algunos quizá solo la siguieron por curiosidad a todos ustedes gracias por seguir apoyándome, y a los que de por sí les ha gustado, también.

Publiqué este capítulo hoy, porque ayer (hoy es lunes, madrugada), fui a la clínica, me sentía mal desde el día anterior, me dieron medicina pero pasó el día y no me he sentido mejor, de hecho el dolor ha sido tan fuerte que no me ha dejado dormir, ni en el día ni en la noche.

Así que pasada la medianoche me levante de la cama y encendí el ordenador, para ver los cambios y correcciones que le hiciste al capítulo sthepgregory (eres genial y gracias por la paciencia que me tienes) ya que me dijiste que me lo mandarías el día anterior.

A pesar del dolor, logré terminar de ver el trabajo que hiciste (nuevamente gracias), me divertí mucho con tus comentarios entre el texto, alegraste mi día. Pero hoy voy a ir al hospital, y no sé qué pasará ni cuándo voy a regresar (quisiera hacerlo pronto por el trabajo, pero el dolor es tan agudo que hasta me estoy acostumbrando), por eso decidí hacer esto en éste momento. Lamento Stehp, no habértelo dicho de otra manera, ya que el texto insertado desde el segundo párrafo es para ti.

De todas maneras esperó tu rewiew y que me digas que te pareció el capítulo ya que te niegas a decírmelo en los PMs. Cualquier error en el texto al publicar ya sabes que es mi culpa.

Les gustó, no les gustó comenten igual.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: MSLN no me pertenece, ni sus personajes obviamente, sino que son propiedad de sus propios autores.

Por SotaElderSoldier & StEpHyGrOcK3107

"-¡¿Qué?! ¡HAYATE ESTÁS LOCA!

-No, si estuviera loca, estaría en el manicomio, y no hablando contigo Fate-chan- decía como si hubiera dicho lo más natural del mundo.

-Por supuesto, pero no me refería a eso, ¡Me refería a esa absurda idea tuya! ¡¿De dónde rayos la sacaste?!

-De lo más profundo de mí ser…- dijo dramáticamente.

-Hayate…- en verdad estaba cabreándome, esto es…esto simplemente es…

-Genial, es mejor de lo que esperaba, ¡Acepto el reto Hayate-chan!- qué dijo qué cosa…

-Tienes que estar bromeando Takamachi…- mi rostro era un poema, realmente no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Tienes miedo Harlaown?- otra vez esas palabras, esa mirada y esa sonrisa…

-Qjc… ¿Cómo te atreves…?- mis pensamientos estaban a mil por hora y las dos personas frente a mi estaban de lo más tranquilas, ¿Acaso sólo soy quien tiene sentido común?

-¡Bien! Me alegro que estén tan animadas, en ese caso por que no comenzamos a partir de la otra semana, para que puedan traer sus cosas tranquilamente y…- Y no pude dejar que continuara hablando. La tomé de los hombros y la empujé con fuerza hacia la pared más cercana, todo mi cuerpo estaba en alerta, amenazante…

-Tú…mapache del demonio…

-Fate-chan, tranquila, ¡Tranquila! O llamaré a maltrato de animales...- pero que…

-¡Hayate! ¡Yo…!

-Tranquilízate Harlaown, es solo un reto…- dijo Takamachi tomándome de un brazo, con el cual planeaba un asesinato animal a sangre fría.

-¡¿Y a ti qué te pasa?!- solté a Hayate y me dirigí a ella- ¡¿Es que estás de acuerdo?! ¡¿Acaso crees que tus padres te dejaran hacer esto?!

-Descuida, convencer a mis padres no será difícil, en cuanto a Hayate…y a ti…- nos miro a ambas- haremos esto con una condición…

-¿Qué? Pero en la escuela no dijiste nada de…- mire con una cara de furia a Hayate y fue suficiente para detener su parloteo…

-Agradece Hayate-chan que no serás nuestra esclava por un mes, pero a cambio…- escuche a Hayate tragar saliva…- nos dejarás en paz durante todo un mes, no bromas, no jugarretas, no nada de tu parte, o yo haré que lo lamentes…- su voz era neutral, pero aun así me hizo temblar.

-Booo, que mala eres Nanoha-chan, pero estoy de acuerdo, definitivamente sé que no quiero lamentarlo- hablaba de manera prudente Hayate... y no lograba entender a Nanoha su expresión era algo que no pude descifrar.

-Supongo que no habrá problemas contigo Fate-chan…

-¿De qué hablas Hayate?

-Me refiero a que tu madre Lindy-san se encuentra en el extranjero con tu hermano Chrono-kun por cuestiones de trabajo, así que puedes mudarte sin problemas…- esta mapache…

-Sí, como sea…- miré a Nanoha y no podía creer que realmente iba a hacer esto- ¡Oye! ¡Takamachi!- esperé a que Hayate desapareciera en el carro con Signum y la llamé- ¿En verdad harás esto?

-¿Qué cosa?- me preguntó como no comprendiendo mis palabras.

-¿Vivir conmigo?…- la noche ya acompañaba la tarde, y mi pregunta seria, quería una respuesta seria, y ahora que ya no estaba Hayate, quería saberlo…

-Pues…- puso una sonrisa de burla, y yo solo pude fruncir el ceño, me puse nerviosa- es solo un reto Harlaown, y…solo será por un mes…creo que un mes libre de Hayate…es mejor que un mes de Hayate como esclava…así que solo relájate…- diciendo esto dio la vuelta y se marchó.

Qué rayos, a mi parecer un mes de Hayate como esclava sonaba mejor, y Nanoha me había dejado nuevamente con mi vacío, con el dolor, apreté mis dientes fuertemente, ¿De verdad para ella no había significado nada todo lo que pasamos? Si antes mi rival y mi enemiga, ahora no sé quién es, este día no la supe reconocer, distante, fría, con esa inexpresión y neutralidad en su rostro, y esa sonrisa al final, esa no es Nanoha.

Desde ese momento en que hablé con Nanoha en privado, de alguna manera sentí que ella esperaba algo, una especie de ansiedad inexplicable, ahora me estoy preguntando seriamente si esperaba mi confesión.

A lo mejor, quizás…toda esta situación es mi culpa, por no haber logrado que mis sentimientos llegaran a Nanoha"

**Mi Hija como Ninguna Otra**

**Capítulo 6:**

**Mi Corazón**

**Entre los Sueños y la Verdad**

"En realidad es un poco difícil de explicar, el motivo por el cual siento este bloqueo cuando estoy contigo, y es que hay muchas razones que me dicen y me gritan que te quiero tanto, pero al estar cerca tú de mí, simplemente no puedo demostrarte que te quiero, lo único que pienso, es en lo que he pensado desde que te alejé de mí…o fuiste tú…ya no sé, pero ha ido avanzando poco a poco, la muralla en mi corazón que me aleja de ti, y me mantengo al margen, al pensar que no puedes quererme, a pesar de que pareces demostrar lo contrario, como en estos últimos días, antes había olvidado que te amaba, ni siquiera sé cómo es posible que diga que te amo, que en tan poco tiempo haya nacido este sentimiento, que se guardó a sí mismo en lo más profundo de mi corazón y ha permanecido ahí durante todos estos años.

Cuando nos percatamos de que Hayate nos había perdido en ese lugar y que habíamos caído redondito, no podía ser/creer que se hayan atrevido a dejarme sola contigo, dentro de mí me paralicé, pero no lo aparenté, y automáticamente mi cerebro se puso en modo neutral, logrando ocultar así mis nervios, o cualquier otra cosa que podría sentir al saberme sólo contigo.

Respondí a todo lo que me decías y me preguntabas, y expuse los argumentos que considere más razonables, en cambio tú parecías seguir siendo demasiado buena, inocente y sincera. Has aceptado ser mi rival todos estos años y aún conservas esas cualidades, ese hecho te hacía ver más linda y más boba o densa…creo que densa te queda mejor, ¿Por qué debo ser yo quien tome las riendas de la situación? Deberías ser tú y no yo. He vivido añorando que me demuestres tu amor, que logres ver a través de mi dura e inquebrantable testarudez, y veas a la niña que te sigue amando, que me liberes y logres conocer a la verdadera Takamachi Nanoha. Nunca pensé que esa noche, me harías ver un poco de tus sentimientos hacia mí…

La tarde fue perfecta, estábamos perdidas, pero fue perfecta, porque tú estabas a mi lado, si no fuera porque mi corazón es huraño contigo, hubiera podido disfrutarlo un poco más, sin mencionar que debía comportarme como lo que era, tu rival, y aceptar el hecho de que nuestra relación no es de las mejores, pero si sé que entre tu y yo existe una relación, que me ha mantenido cerca de ti, en la que te he visto crecer conmigo y has llegado a ser la gran Fate T. Harlown.

Esa es la única conexión que hemos logrado tener.

Pero es algo que valoro y que hasta cierto punto, también ha sido divertido, todas mis reacciones han sido de los más naturales, mi rivalidad hacia ti es sincera, porque lejos de odiarte, te quiero. Aunque a lo mejor con el resentimiento que aún albergo, he podido ser a veces grosera, y sin querer te he dañado, perdóname, he tardado un tiempo en darme cuenta, que amarte es solo culpa mía, tú no tienes la culpa de que yo sienta esto.

Debo admitir tantas cosas Fate-chan, de ti, de lo inteligente que eres, o lo hermosa que te has vuelto, y que al recordar el primer día que te vi sin tus dos coletas me dejaste sin aire otra vez, y como la primera, tú no me viste admirarte, así que salí corriendo al lavado. Mirándome al espejo y recordarte me hizo sonrojar, y reprochándome de eso, decidí que yo no me quedaría atrás, así que solté también mi cabello, pensé en dejarlo así, ya que cuando lo hago me parezco mucho a mi madre y mi padre siempre le dice que se ve como una diosa de esa forma, y sin poder evitarlo me pregunte qué pensarías tú, ¿Me verías también como una diosa? Cómo _tu_ diosa, farfullé de lo absurdo de mis pensamientos, así que se me ocurrió una idea y de ese día solo puedo recordar las palabras de Hayate-chan "¿Qué? ¿Hoy es el día de cambio de peinado?" casualmente Arisa-chan también se había cortado el cabello el día anterior.

El día en que me perdí contigo continuó, hasta que la noche parecía llegar y no habíamos logrado encontrar el camino de regreso, el frío de a poco se sentía y esas nubes que cubrían el cielo no me daban buena espina, sólo pensaba en matar Hayate, lo cual comenté y después ese animal horrible comenzó a perseguirnos, iba tan concentrada en correr que no me fijé en el camino, hasta que unos brazos me rodearon haciendo detenerme abruptamente, fue solo un momento pero no pude evitar sentirme bien y protegida en tus brazos. Pensé que me habías salvado ¿Pero, saltar? ¡Era una locura! Sin embargo al ver tus ojos, la seguridad y esa firmeza que me mostraron fue suficiente para aceptar tu mano, me sentí sonrojar, y al saltar, creo que hubiera sido mejor un abrazo que sólo tomar tu mano, la sensación de vértigo fue demasiado desagradable.

Al caer, por el impacto, nuestras manos se separaron, y sentí dolor, mi pie había chocado con una roca del río, grité y casi me quedo sin aire para poder salir, comencé a desesperarme un poco, el agua era absorbente y el dolor en mi pie me impedía poder salir. No sabía si estaba cerca o lejos, la oscuridad no me permitía ver con claridad, avancé un poco más, y cuando sentía a mi cuerpo rendirse te vi venir hacia mí, no lo habías dudado ni un segundo, venías por mí a ayudarme, sin habértelo pedido.

Llegamos al exterior, y me enseñaste la cascada atrás de nosotras, con que esa era la fuerza absorbente. Luego dijiste que era mejor salir del agua pero ya no me estabas sujetando, me dio un poco de vergüenza decir que estaba lastimada, por la relación que tenemos pedirte ayuda era un poco…algo que no hacía. Pero sin dudarlo nuevamente me ayudaste, al llegar a la orilla me dijiste que irías por tu mochila al otro lado del río, nuestra comunicación estaba un poco mal, ya que no me habías dicho nada y solo habías comenzado a caminar. Me quede ahí esperando, y de pronto comencé a ver a todos lados, quizá podría lograr ver un lugar para refugiarnos, y lo encontré, una cueva, al lado de la cascada. Regresaste y me ayudaste a caminar nuevamente, y nos dirigimos a donde yo te había indicado, la lluvia ya había comenzado hace unos instantes, llegamos y lo primero que hiciste fue colocarme suavemente en el suelo, siempre eres tan detallista…te pusiste a buscar cosas en la mochila y me ofreciste tu pijama, y como siempre yo esquiva, le rechacé, ¿Por qué lo hacías? Fue lo que te pregunté, y la respuesta que obtuve fue "porque de acuerdo a los Scouts eres la prioridad" de veras que a veces dices cosas que me hacen enfadar mucho, así que la tomé y te la arrojé al rostro. Después solo me dijiste que querías ayudarme, si en verdad fuera cierto ¿Por qué mencionar a los Scout? La acepté, que más daba, pero te dije claramente que no te quería de espectador así que te marchaste, saliste de la cueva, me sentí mal y me preocupé un poco, ¿Por qué aún en esta situación no podía dejar de ser esquiva? Te pedí que no fueras lejos, pero me dijiste que también salías por más razones de Scout.

Me quedé sola, la oscuridad aún no cubría completamente, me quité mi ropa, y la coloqué en unas varillas que estaban cerca, vi tu mochila y me dispuse a buscar cosas. Había una sábana, pero la dejé ahí, encontré una pequeña lámpara y una pequeña banda que parecía ser de esas que se colocan como sudaderas en la cabeza, encendí la lámpara y me coloqué la banda en mi tobillo como una venda, y encontré también una pequeña toalla, me sequé el cuerpo con ella y me puse el pijama, al terminar me quité la cola soltando mi cabello y te esperé.

Al llegar te aproximaste a mí y me pareció que te sonrojaste al verme ¿Habrá sido mi imaginación? intercambiamos palabras e inmediatamente diste la vuelta y colocaste la cosa que habías hecho con ramas como entrada. Por inercia te pregunté por qué habías tardado tanto, me preocupe así que te ofrecí la pequeña toalla que había encontrado después de la venda, seguimos hablando y como siempre nuestra conversación se desvió, con eso de que también querías darme la sábana, yo estaba preocupada por ti y tú estaba preocupada por mi, me dijiste tus razones, parecías haberte molestado pero yo también lo estaba, tus razones lógicas eran tan irritantes, me ignorabas en las decisiones, pero yo estaba tan enfadada, que ni siquiera te agradecí el haberme hecho una cabecera con tu mochila, fue algo lindo pero no era suficiente.

Al final te fuiste al fondo de la cueva, no estaba lejos pero era atrás de mí, me ignorabas y eso no me gustó, pero qué más podía pedir, no éramos amigas después de todo. Me recosté, coloqué mi cabeza en la mochila-almohada y te dejé el espacio de la sábana que te correspondía, cerré mis ojos, y hasta ese momento noté que estaba cansada, el día había sido extraño, nunca esperé vivir algo así, solo esperaba que mañana fuera mejor.

Me sentía mareada, como si hubiera dormido en la tierra dura e incómoda, me levanté y lo que vi me pareció muy extraño, no era la cueva donde me quedé dormida, era una especie de plataforma, había un barandal a la orilla, me levanté y me dirigí a él, desde ahí pude apreciar una larga vista, se podía apreciar abajo una extraña *construcción de concreto, pero parecía ser demasiado lisa como para serlo*, y después solo se veía el mar que se perdía en algún punto, era hermoso, sobre todo porque el día parecía acabarse, una especie de atardecer maravilloso que jamás había apreciado. De pronto me percaté de una presencia, de la que en un inicio no me había dado cuenta, me volteé y ahí estaba, era yo… ¡Era yo! Pero que incoherencias estoy diciendo, esa no puedo ser yo, es decir, yo estoy aquí ¡Ah! Reacciona de una vez.

Me calmé y aprecié un poco la situación, y lo único que podía comprender era que la persona que estaba frente a mí era como un reflejo, usaba mi mismo peinado (la coleta descentrada), y vestía una chaqueta blanca con detalles azules, una falda azul con un corte a un lado, calcetas blancas y altas, con zapatos azules, me parecía que era un poco bobo, pero lucía realmente bien, y ella estaba…más bien mi otro "yo" estaba escribiendo o haciendo no sé qué cosa en unas pantallas transparentes, parecía una tecnología muy avanzada, no creo que realmente exista algo así.

De pronto alguien más llegó, improvistamente para mí, lo que me sorprendió era ver de quien se trataba, era Fate-chan… ¡Fate-chan! No, esperen, esta no era mi Fate-chan, se veía un poco mayor, pero lucía impresionante con ese uniforme negro, y ese corbatín amarillo, sus medias también negras, y sus tacones la hacían ver hermosa, como jamás la había visto, no recuerdo haberla visto con tacones, y esas medallas en su uniforme…se acercaba despacio hacia mi otro yo. Pero al parecer no podía verme, ya que yo estaba casi junto a "mi", solo que mi otro yo miraba en dirección contraria a la mía.

Y "yo" aparentemente cerré la pantalla transparente frente a mí, miré hacia el horizonte y susurré…susurré, palabras de amor, había dicho que la amaba, me quedé petrificada en mi sitio de solo escucharme, frente a Fate-chan había dicho que la amaba, yo jamás tendría el suficiente valor, ni siquiera de decirlo.

Fate-chan susurró mi nombre, como ilusionada de "haberme" escuchado…de pronto me sentí extraña comencé a sentir sentimientos ajenos, como si sintiera lo que esa Nanoha sentía… y qué sintió justo en ese momento, mi corazón palpitaba tan fuerte, que tuve que agacharme y sujetarme el pecho, era como si se mezclaran sus sentimientos con los míos, pero los de ella eran mucho más fuertes, o eso me pareció. Al final yo traté de evitar a Fate-chan y dije algo que me dejo completamente perpleja:

_-Sí, es que yo…estoy comprometida con Yuuno-kun…_

_-…- _Fate-chan no me respondió y yo no podía creerlo, ¿Yuuno-kun? ¡Eso no podía ser posible!...yo…no podía creerlo…Yuuno-kun y yo…no podía…

_-No había podido decírtelo, ya que siempre andas en misión…y yo quería decírtelo personalmente porque tú…eres mi mejor amiga…_- ¿Fate-chan era su mejor amiga?

Después de eso, me sentí tan…no sabría decirlo, pero si sabía que esa Nanoha estaba mintiendo, porque mi corazón latía tanto, tan fuerte, me dolía mucho, quería llorar, ¡quería que dejara de mentir!, pero las palabras y reacciones de Fate-chan solo hacían que todo fuera más complicado, sentía como "ella" quería irse de ahí, no quería afrontar a Fate-chan, y cada palabra que decía Fate-chan, producía un palpitar más doloroso que el anterior…

_-No puede ser…no puede ser…porque yo…porque yo… ¡POR QUE YO TE AMO NANOHA!_

Fue tan hermoso, pero doloroso, no lo aguanté más y mis lágrimas dieron rienda suelta sobre mis mejillas, podía sentir la ilusión, y el hecho de haberse equivocado, así como no saber qué hacer, la incredulidad, como si Fate-chan no le hubiera dicho a gritos que la amaba, ojalá eso me pasara a mí. Solo podía imaginarme a mi Fate-chan diciéndome lo mismo.

_-Así es, yo te he amado siempre Nanoha- _era tan hermoso y maravilloso escucharla_- desde que te conocí fuiste como un ángel para mí, que trajo luz a mi vida, eres lo más maravilloso que me pudo haber pasado en la vida- _yo quisiera significar lo mismo_- perdóname, Nanoha, nunca debí haberte dejado saber que te amaba- _no, que no se disculpara_- por haberte visto siempre de esta manera, por desear más de ti que tu amistad, por haber traicionado nuestra amistad, perdóname, no puedo remediarlo, pero te prometo…- _¿Por qué lloras también tonta? ¡Dile que también la amas_!-...te prometo que te olvidaré Nanoha… que dejaré de amarte, y que te dejaré ser feliz con la persona que amas…- _no, no, ¡No! ¡No me digas que me olvidarás!, ¡Di que lucharás por mí!_- Perdóname Nanoha, solo eso te pido._

Sentía como el calor de Fate-chan me envolvía, incluso el susurrar en "mi" oreja, su abrazo era tan benevolente y sincero, luego lo perdí, lo perdí todo, sentía el vacío y la desolación, las lágrimas de Fate-chan, y el ver su espalda al marcharse, me quedé junto a mi otro yo, caí también al suelo y devastada por la desolación, cerré mis ojos, solo quería despertar de esa pesadilla, nunca me había sentido así, con esos sentimientos tan vivos, ni siquiera sabía si en verdad eran míos, ¿pero de quién más podían ser*? Cubrí mi rostro con mis manos, quería refugiarme en alguien, que alguien me abrazara, y me protegiera de estos sentimientos.

Aparté las manos de mi rostro y me di cuenta que estaba atrapada en una profunda oscuridad, tuve miedo, estaba confundida, ¡Por qué no despertaba de esta estúpida pesadilla!

Luego…escuché una voz…

_-Nanoha…- _era la voz de Fate-chan_-…Nanoha…Nanoha…Nanoha…- _era como si, me llamara…

Cerré mis ojos nuevamente y dejé que su voz me envolviera.

-Fa-Fate-chan…- la nombré e intenté abrir mis ojos, pero por alguna razón no podía hacerlo completamente, mis ojos se sentían un poco pesados.

-Ta…Na-Nanoha…- Fate-chan estaba frente a mi, tan cerca, y llamándome por mi nombre, la estaba abrazando y ella a mi también, no era que sentía lo de la otra Nanoha, era yo quien abrazaba a Fate-chan, este definitivamente es otro sueño, porque solo así Fate me abrazaría.

-Tuve un sueño…- el miedo de lo que había sentido aún no desaparecía - y no me gustó…era muy…desagradable…- y quise contárselo a esa Fate con la que soñaba, estando entre sus brazos.

-P-por…por qué…- parecía nerviosa, justo como mi Fate-chan estaría, o eso me gusta pensar.

-Era un sueño…donde no estabas…- ese también era un sueño, pero ¿Qué importaba?-…tú…no estabas conmigo…no…- no podía seguir era tan doloroso, mi voz no podía continuar.

-Yo-yo…c-cómo…tú e-eso…- es un alivio que se parezca tanto a mi Fate-chan. Eso me tranquilizaba.

-Y yo…te quería conmigo…Fate-chan…- era lo único que quería. En ese y en este, en todos los sueños.

-P-pero yo c-creí que m-me odiabas ¿T-tú no me odias, Nanoha?- Este sueño es demasiado real, sólo mi Fate-chan me preguntaría eso ¿O no?

-No…nunca lo he hecho…- De qué servía mentir en un sueño.

-¡Takamachi!…- ¿Por qué me llama de esa forma?

-No…- y yo se lo negué.

-¿No?- y ella repitió mi negación en forma de pregunta.

-Llámame…por mi nombre…- si, eso era lo que quería.

-¡Nanoha!- Pero qué feliz se escuchó, yo también lo estaba. Parecía que me quería mucho.

-Fate-chan, yo también te quiero…- le respondí a sus sentimientos.

-Yo…- Fate-chan hablaba despacio, parecía agotada-…yo…yo también te quiero Nanoha…- mi corazón se llenó de júbilo y sentí ganas de llorar, ella me lo confirmó. Me preguntaba que significaba ese "te quiero".

-Nanoha…- y me seguía nombrando como yo siempre quise.

Y parecía esperar, esperar por mí.

-… ¿Si, Fate-chan?- por alguna razón no podía abrir mis ojos por completo, pero no importaba, me gustaría que esto no fuera un sueño y poder hablar así con Fate-chan, aun así me gustaba sentir esa sensación tan maravillosa que me brindaba.

-Si nos apreciamos, si ambas guardamos en nuestro corazón algo menos que rencor, entonces ¿Por qué no nos podemos llevar bien, Nanoha? ¿Por qué no podemos…?- a pesar de todo no podía negar los sucesos que habían pasado entre nosotras.

- Porque así es…como debe de ser…- ¿Qué más podía decir? Si aquel sueño fue verdad, nuestro pasado o nuestro futuro, entonces desde siempre no estábamos destinadas a estar juntas.

-¿Por qué?- Fate-chan se escuchaba triste- ¿Por qué no podemos ser más, algo más?...- por más que quisiera que fuera diferente, no voy a negarlo…

-Porque somos…las mejores…- así es Fate-chan, este el precio de no estar a tu lado-…solo así…hemos podido…ser las mejores…

-¿Para qué…? No tiene sentido, yo preferiría tenerte- me dijo y si fuera verdad, qué más pudiera pedir yo…- y no podríamos…-su voz se escuchaba suave-….ser…-comenzaba a perderse-…las mejores…-ya la escuchaba como un eco lejano- ¿estando juntas?...- fue lo último que escuché con su voz desapareciendo, pero deseé poder decirle que no lo sabía, que quisiera tener más valor para estar a su lado, para decirle que la quería, y no llegar tarde o cometer un gran error como aquella Nanoha. Mis ojos se cerraron nuevamente y desperté en otro lugar.

Estaba en un rincón de un gran salón, todo estaba decorado, había globos, flores y chongas colgadas, papeles con diferentes formas…era un cumpleaños. De pronto personas comenzaron a aparecer, de un lado y de otro, había algunos que no conocía, y otros que para mi sorpresa reconocí, Hayate-chan, Arisa-chan, Suzuka-chan, mis padres, mis hermanos, pero lo más extraño es que pude reconocer a la madre adoptiva de Fate, y a su hermano Chrono, que se encontraba frente a dos gemelas, y a una mujer que se les parecía. Y ahí estaba Fate otra vez, vi un gran pastel, de repente una niña salió corriendo hacia Fate-chan, quien felizmente la cargó y estuvo hablando con Chrono por más tiempo, había muchos niños, los cuales no conocía, así como muchas otras personas, pero yo…también estaba ahí, me vi acercándome hacia Fate-chan, la tomé del brazo y le di un beso a la niña que cargaba, y yo también me les uní a la platica afablemente.

Ese era un día muy feliz, todos celebrando, cantando, jugando, y esa otra yo como la anterior (la del primer sueño)*, pero aquí estaba feliz, siempre al lado de Fate-chan, casi no estaba en algún lugar si no estaba con ella. Reventaron la piñata, le pusieron la cola al burro, jugaron el juego de las sillas, entre otros y partieron el gran pastel.

_-¡Felicidades por tu cumpleaños Vivio!- _Fate-chan se miraba tan feliz.

_-¡Pide un deseo Vivio!- _le dijo mi otro yo a la pequeña y esta hizo caso, mientras le cantaban una vez más…~!_Happy Birthday to you! ~ ~!Happy Birthday to you!_ ~

La niña, que se llamaba Vivio, sopló las velas, pero se acercó tanto que se llenó de pastel en la punta de su nariz, todos comenzaron a reír, y el que estaba sacando fotografías, un tipo alto, cabello plateado, y piel morena, aprovechó para sacarle una más a la pequeña Vivio, en ese instante tanto Fate, como esa otra Nanoha se acercaron a Vivio, quedando a cada lado de la cumpleañera, primero les tomaron una foto así, luego ambas besaron la mejilla de su lado de la pequeña y fue otra foto más…

Luego Vivio dijo…

-_Fate-mama, Nanoha-mama, gracias por mi cumpleaños, ¡Gracias por ser mis mamás- _Fue tan tierno que nadie dijo nada, y ambas se sintieron tan conmovidas que levantaron a la pequeña Vivio entre las dos y se dieron un gran abrazo, la cámara se levantó una vez más, y colocándolas en el foco, otra foto fue tomada…

Ese último Flash me cegó completamente, tanto que tuve que colocar mis manos sobre mi rostro para protegerme, cuando desapareció yo me encontraba en otro lugar, nuevamente me encontraba ante otro atardecer, parecía muy triste y desolado, y mi corazón comenzó a sentirse como en el primer sueño, ¿Pero cuándo era que iba a despertar? Mi corazón se sentía entremezclado otra vez, miré lo que estaba a mis espaldas y vi un gran edificio, y la entrada a éste, miré a mi derecha y ahí estaba otra vez, esa Nanoha, con ese uniforme formal, podía sentir sus sensaciones de ansiedad, se miraba muy decidida. Al llegar a la entrada, cruzó en ella y… ¡Voilá! Ahí estaba Fate-chan otra vez. Oh no, esto se está volviendo muy cliché, ¿Por qué de repente he comenzado a soñar tanto con Fate-chan? ¡Este sueño es interminable! Así que mejor decidí ignorarlo, les di la espalda esperando que todo terminara y despertar.

Comenzaron a hablar, en realidad solo podía escuchar mi voz, en un inicio. De repente mi cuerpo se puso erizo, mis manos me cosquilleaban, sentí sonrojarme, la tranquilidad me invadió, haciendo me olvidar la ansiedad que anteriormente había sentido, luego sentí calor, mucho calor, no solo en mis mejillas, sentí como invadía todo mi cuerpo, se sentía tan bien, era agradable, aunque sabía que no lo estaba sintiendo yo, me sentía como en el segundo sueño, donde Fate-chan había estado abrazada a mí, solo que esto era más intenso, más excitante, los sentimientos de amor a viva flor de piel, no quería voltear, ya había sido suficiente. Un poco de tristeza se mezcló con lo que ya sentía y por alguna razón el sentimiento de calor se hacía cada vez más intenso, y luego lo sentí rodeándome por completo, hasta llegar a mi alma, ese calor tan fuerte, ¿Qué podía ser? ¿Qué podía estar sucediendo?, pero no quería voltear, era como una viva tortura…pero lo hice, y al voltear lo que vi me dejó muda en más de un sentido, "yo" estaba tan cerca de Fate-chan, que parecíamos pintura y papel, de hecho la sola visión causaba morbo, nuestros rostros estaban, tan cerca, y entre más cerca, la vergüenza y el sonrojo se incrementaban en mi, mi corazón latiendo a mil por hora, hasta que las manos que agarraron el rostro de Fate-chan, la halaron y…y sentí como sus labios chocaron, la humedad, el calor, sus labios comenzando a moverse, tapé mi boca, sabía que no conseguiría nada, pero era muy vergonzoso, también cerré mis ojos, de pronto sentí algo que hizo que mi mente volara, habían intensificado el beso, y eso…sus lenguas, ¡Por favor, que termine ya! La sensación solo duró unos instantes eternos más, hasta que al fin se separaron, abrí mis ojos y dejé de cubrirme, para intentar recuperarme sosteniéndome de la pared.

Había sido maravilloso, grandioso, pero muy vergonzoso, había invadido su privacidad, pero que estoy diciendo ¡Si solo es un sueño!, pero estando ahí en ese lugar, no pude evitar preguntarme si besar a Fate-chan, se sentirá algo igual…de esplendido. Mi cuerpo se sentía exaltado, excitado, pero de pronto sentí culpa en mi corazón, esa Nanoha que todavía abrazaba a Fate-chan, pidió disculpas y se fue, no entendía nada, primero la rechaza, después le da un beso fogoso, y ahora se va, ¿Yo no soy tan complicada, o si? Creo que soy peor.

Sin quererlo mi mirada se posó en Fate quien miraba hacia el lugar en el que me encontraba, y pude ver sus ojos, esos ojos que siempre había visto tenían otro brillo especial dentro de ese mar escarlata, la vi sonreír, y dirigirse de regreso adentro del edifico, intenté seguirla, primero caminaba, después comencé a correr, pero entre más creía avanzar, más lejos estaba, hasta que no la pude ver más.- ¡FATE-CHAN!- la llamé en un grito ahogado, pero fue inútil.

Abrí mis ojos abruptamente, y al despertar tan rápido me había incorporado un poco, y ahí estaba, la cueva donde me dormí, todavía se veía un poco oscuro, pero el sol que nacía se filtraba por esas hojas que hacían de puerta, dejé salir un suspiro aliviada, al fin había despertado de esa pesadilla, no lo considero un sueño ya que me sucedieron cosas que fueron en contra de mi voluntad, mi subconsciente jugando con mis sentimientos, fue lo único que pude pensar, estaba a punto de recostarme otra vez cuando lo noté…

…el brazo alrededor de mi cintura y mis piernas que se entrecruzaban con otras ¡No podía ser! ¡Fate-chan y yo…! ¡Entonces no fue un sueño! Sentía ganas de gritar, de abofetearla, pero después de ver su rostro apacible, durmiente, lo único que hice fue suspirar otra vez, aún estaba confundida, pero me di cuenta de que no quería regresar a la realidad, solo quería disfrutar nuevamente de la sensación, así que me recosté, y abracé a Fate-chan, y cuando lo hice, me percaté, que definitivamente no había sido un sueño, el que creí era el segundo, había sido real, era así exactamente como recordaba a Fate-chan, había sentido muchas cosas, pero esa era la más real, así que cerré mis ojos, no quería pensar más, solo sentir esa tranquilidad, sin tener que complicarme.

Permanecí abrazada a Fate-chan y pude acunarme en su pecho, y escuchar el apacible sonido de su corazón, miré su rostro, y no pude evitar recordar el beso, me sonrojé, pero aunque era muy tentador, no hice nada, solo me dediqué a sentir su aroma. Era un poco extraño ya que Fate-chan aun tenía un poco mojada su ropa, pero no sentía frío, en las partes en las que nuestros cuerpos se juntaban se sentía cálido. Y percibir su cabello dorado que se perdía con el mío, me pellizqué una mejilla para saber si de verdad no era otro sueño, y fue grandioso saber que no lo era.

-Nanoha…- Fate-chan susurró mi nombre aun estando dormida, me sonroje aún más, y de pronto el pánico me invadió, si ella despertaba ahora ¿Cómo debía reaccionar?, tuve un poco de miedo al pensar en lo que sucedería, esto no sería fácil de explicar, ni para ella ni para mí. Así que decidí mejor levantarme, pero antes le di un beso en la mejilla, cerca de la comisura de sus labios, eso fue lo más cerca que me atreví a estar. Acomodé la sábana sobre ella, y pude notar que tenía sus calcetas puestas ¿Pero en qué pensaba al dormirse de esa manera? Podría resfriarse. Se las quité, tomé la mochila, mi ropa y salí de la cueva, dejé puesta la entrada hecha de ramas, para que no le molestara el sol.

Me duché al pie de la cascada con el corazón al hilo, esperando que Fate-chan no se despertara, ya que me había desnudado por completo. Gracias a Dios no fue así. Me puse mi ropa, que estaba casi seca, y vi qué podía hacer de comer, no había mucho en realidad, solo comida que podía calentar, así que me dispuse a encender una fogata, halé un par de rocas para colocarlas en forma de círculos y ahí coloqué la lata de aluminio en que habíamos estado preparando la comida, saqué los platos desechables que aun teníamos, y me dispuse a comer en unas rocas que estaban ubicadas a un costado de la cueva, era un lindo día, el rocío sobre las hojas de los árboles se veía muy hermoso, de pronto comencé a escuchar ruidos provenientes de la cueva.

No pude evitar reírme al pensar ¿Qué pensaría Fate-chan al no verme ahí? ¿Sabría ella de nuestro abrazo? ¿Si acaso habrá soñado como yo?

Vi salir volando la puerta dispuesta por Fate-chan, y cómo su pie se asomaba, fue sorpresivo debo admitirlo, no esperaba que se despertara de esa manera, vi como salió corriendo, pero como no quería verla desaparecer como una idiota decidí hablarle.

-¿Vas a algún parte?- verla caer fue tan gracioso, parecía que no lo esperaba.

-Takamachi…- fue su única respuesta junto con su ceño fruncido. Sí, así es como tú me llamas, ¿Cómo no me percaté anoche?

Luego de eso, creo que resta recordar lo que pasó después, el hecho es que olvidé mencionar que le hice una pequeña mala broma a Fate-chan por lo que se enfadó mucho, pero es que fue tan tentador, aun así ella me perdonó y fue amable conmigo.

El día acabó dejándome la hiel que bajó por mi garganta hasta lo más profundo de mí ser. Llegué a casa, saludé a mis padres, subí a mi habitación e hice lo único que quise hacer después de lo que pasé con Fate-chan, llorar. Recordarlo era tan doloroso, haberla visto tan desesperada por salvarme, recordar su mirada cuando caí, había corrido y aguantado el dolor hasta que ya no pude, y ella me cargó en sus brazos, pude sentir su respiración agitada y su corazón palpitando afligido, no sé cómo es que logró hacerlo, creo que yo no hubiera aguantado. Me sentía tan confundida, esos sueños me habían hecho abrirme con ella, incluso me atreví a llamarla más de una vez por su nombre, y el haber podido sonreír libremente con ella, y a pesar de que mencionar a Hayate arruinó nuestro momento, Fate-chan simplemente no lo dejó pasar, tomó mis manos, miraba sus ojos tan brillantes, y al haber dado un paso acercándose más a mí, y sus palabras…podría jurar que estaba a punto de confesarse, yo estaba ilusionada, y luego…luego ella dijo que detendría a esa cosa con su cuerpo, la sola idea era tan horrible, como decir que se iba a matar, y por supuesto que yo no lo permitiría…, obligué a Fate-chan a llegar al límite de sus fuerzas, no sabía que iba a hacer cuando eso sucediera…y el escuchar su grito, me asustó, me asusté tanto…y de repente caímos, y yo solo podía verla, sus ojos afligidos, intentando mover su cuerpo que ya no podía más, y a mí no me importaba nada, lo de antes, lo que podría seguir, solo correspondí su abrazo pensando que no había mejor lugar para morir ¿Morir? Que palabra tan extraña, pero en aquel momento, estando al lado de la persona que más amaba no me importaba.

Y ahora estaba en una encrucijada, mi llanto cesó, pero esa noche no pude dormir, el recuerdo de Fate-chan me envolvía y esos sueños… ¿Qué tan verdaderos podrían ser para mi corazón? ¿Un anhelo tal vez? ¿Esperanza? ¿Algo que quería hacer?

Pensaba en esa Nanoha, que estaba con Yuuno, pero que ironía, me reí irónicamente, no pudiendo creer ese sueño. Llegué a la conclusión que era una parte de mi subconsciente más profundo hablándome, para que actuara antes de que eso sucediera. Mi segundo sueño, que era real, me hizo comprender claramente, que Fate-chan no me odiaba y quería estar cerca de mí, ¿Pero qué tanto? ¿Y cómo podría hacer algo así? ¿Cómo? Debía solo llegar, ponerme enfrente de ella y decirle "Fate-chan te amo, se mi novia" como si eso fuera a suceder. Deseaba ser feliz, el segundo sueño* me lo dejó muy claro, y que quería serlo al lado de Fate-chan, y el tercero…qué significaba, ¿Pasión? ¿Devoción? ¿Fervor? ¿Entrega? Es más, ¿Los sueños de verdad representaban algo? No lo sabía, lo único que supe es que el primer sueño ya parecía ser una realidad, pero no quería eso…

Derramé una lágrima más y recordé a esa pequeña…, la del segundo sueño, la que nos llamó de una forma tan peculiar…

_-…Fate-mama, Nanoha-mama…_

Un sueño tenía que ser, pero sería maravilloso si en verdad sucediera…criar un hijo junto con Fate-chan…_Takamachi Harlown_…suena lindo…_Vivio Takamachi Harlown_…aún más lindo…si algún día tengo una hija con Fate-chan, definitivamente quiero que ese sea su nombre, no por el sueño, creo que dentro de mí ya lo sabía…

Pensé una vez más en la confesión de Fate-chan, si ella de verdad se hubiera confesado ¿De verdad me habría lanzado a sus brazos aceptando? O la habría rechazado por mi escepticismo, había una parte de mí que sabía, seguía rechazando a Fate-chan, pero también estaba la otra, que deseaba permanecer a su lado…

El día siguiente llegó, la duda y la confusión aún anidaban en mí, así que solo pude actuar como siempre, qué más podía hacer. En el descanso Fate-chan se puso frente a mí, decidida, diciéndome que quería hablar conmigo en privado, mi corazón dio un vuelco muy fuerte, me puse nerviosa, quizá se confesaría, recordó que estuvo a punto de confesárseme antes y ahora está por terminarlo…, me sonrojé así que traté de disimularlo…, pero todas mis esperanzas se fueron al traste al enterarme del por qué quería hablar conmigo a solas. De alguna forma eso me causó una gran impresión, mi mente se puso en blanco, el leve shock que sufrí duro poco, cómo pude pensar que…, me decepcioné tanto, haciendo que la tristeza regresara a mí, que resignándome a que algo cambiara entre nosotras, dejé de expresar sentimientos, la neutralidad, se hizo a mi rostro y a mis acciones, me sentía decepcionada y furiosa, y como no tenía justificación, simplemente lo ignoré todo, no lo demostré…no me importaba, yo era tan idiota para hacer algo, y Fate-chan más aún por ser tan densa…Acepté ver a Hayate-chan por mera diplomacia y porque también quería vengarme de lo que me ha hecho, el dolor que me ha provocado, a pesar de que yo solo quería irme de ahí, y pensar qué podía hacer, pero ahí estaba, entre en aquella habitación, miré a Hayate-chan, mi mirada era dura, y lo sabía, pero no hice nada por evitarlo, luego llegó Fate-chan, no sabía exactamente qué era lo que tenía planeado, pero esperé, le mencionó a Hayate-chan la pequeña conversación que ella misma permitió, y las cosas se complicaron, me enfadé al no saberla arrepentida, ¿Es que se creía que podía jugar con los sentimientos y la vida de las personas así nada más?... pero Hayate-chan mencionó algo que llamó mi atención, incluso más que el hecho de que Fate-chan quisiera hacerla nuestra esclava por un mes, ni siquiera yo podía creerlo pero era verdad…

Si Hayate-chan había planeado algo para Fate-chan y para mí, eso solo podía significar una cosa…y era que, fuera lo que fuera, podría estar al lado de Fate-chan…más, menos cerca, no lo sabía, pero si era Hayate-chan y si había planeado algo grande, entonces no me importaba, Fate-chan estaría a mi lado más tiempo, eso era lo único que me importaba…

Fate-chan parecía estar molesta, sobre todo cuando se enteró, pero a mí no me importaba, lo que había planeado Hayate-chan… ¡Era más que perfecto! Pero había sólo una cosa que no quería…así que se lo prohibí a Hayate-chan, decidí en ese instante, que si estaría con Fate-chan, viviendo bajo el mismo techo no quería molestias, de ninguna clase, ni aquí ni en ningún otro lugar, sobre todo de su parte.

Con Hayate-chan fuera del camino…me sentía dichosa…porque tenía una oportunidad, de demostrarle a Fate-chan lo que siento y de conocer sus verdaderos sentimientos…

Debo admitir que mi risa burlona y mi expresión indiferente ya solo era un juego en ese momento, sabía que Fate-chan estaba confundida por muchas cosas, y había muchas cosas que yo quería saber. Pude notar el dolor y la decepción en su mirada ¿En verdad cree que acepté esto solo porque es un reto? Que poco me conoces, pero a partir de la otra semana me conocerás, así como yo te conoceré a ti…

**Notas:**

ComandanteKami-sama: No te preocupes "Arigato" que yo sepa, se escribe "Arigato" así que como dije no te preocupes por el romaji de esa palabra, según yo, lo escribí "Arigatou" para dar enfasis a las emociones de Nanoha (creo que no funciono muy bien) algo así. Yo no se mucho de romaji así que no creo que sea la persona más adecuada para hablar de eso. Pero esta es la respuesta más sensata que te puedo dar. Y gracias por tus rewiews y no te preocupes, puedes escribir un testamento cada vez que quieras.

Saben, yo odio mucho el relleno es las series de anime, porque no ponen lo bueno de una buena vez, me choca que se vayan por la tangente, !Ah si! y me dan ganas de tirarles tomates a los productores/autores que se confuabulan para hacer eso. Pero que estoy diciendo, ahora soy yo a la que le van a tirar tomates. Este capitulo fue algo asi como una especie de relleno. Gomene, pero el proximo Nanoha y Fate ya estarán viviendo juntas asi que no se preocupen.

Les gustó, no les gusó, comenten igual.


End file.
